Alexandra Potter Isadora Xander
by E13I7UI1411
Summary: Alexandra Potter (fem Harry) was kidnapped by Wormtail after she "Killed" Voldemort. Everyone believes her to be dead. Alexandra was found by a muggle cop. With the help of her wizard husband they raise Alexandra, now Isadora Xander. Her secret stays hidden until her old name is drawn from the Goblet of Fire. Now her secret is out. Will she be able to confront her past? No femslash
1. Chapter 1

All was calm and quiet at the Potter's house. Lily potter was rocking her small baby girl in her arms, humming a Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. It appeared as though the small black haired baby had fallen asleep in her mother's arms. Lily smiled. Her daughter, Alexandra Lily Potter was finally asleep. It was remarkable how much she resembled both of her parents. She had her mother's green eyes and her father's black hair. Said black haired man sat in a chair by the fire, drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Lexi finally asleep?" he asked in a whisper. Lily nodded. When James moved to get up though, she shook her head.

"I'll put her in her crib. You finish your paper." Replied Lily. Creeping up the stairs Lily smiled. Even though her family was on Voldemort's hit list, she felt like the happiest women in the world. Her darling girl, her Alexa, had shown her first sign of magic today. When their cat, Belle, had been passing by the doorway of the living room, Alexandra had shouted "Kitty!" and Belle had flown towards her. Lily felt as if nothing could go wrong. Voldemort had no way of finding them as long as Peter stayed firm. And Lily trusted Peter, all the Marauder's really, with her life. She knew that Sirius was suspicious of Remus, but Lily just couldn't see him being the spy. As she reached the top of the stairs, she heard a little kid scream and felt a sudden sense of foreboding. Looking out the window of Alexandra's nursery, she saw a little boy running to his mother. Lily found it strange, but not too concerning. It was Halloween after all. Setting her wand on the nightstand, Lily gently put her sleeping child in the crib. She gently kissed the child's hair, and was about to pick up her wand when she heard a crash from below.

Racing down the stairs she found her husband with his wand trained on the door. At first Lily didn't realize what was wrong. All seemed fine. But then she realized that there was a broken panel of glass from the door was shattered on the floor. Cursing herself for forgetting her wand, she grabbed a lamp and held it like a baseball bat. With baited breath she waited for her attacker. Just when she thought her husband was being paranoid, the door blew off its hinges pushing James and Lily back a few feet. In stepped Voldemort and Peter.

"You." Gasped James clutching his ribs. "You betrayed us Peter!" Voldemort smiled cruelly.

"You always did put too much trust in your friends James." He sneered. "Expelliarmus." He added with a lazy flick of his wand. James scrambled to his feet.

"Lily! Go! Get Alexandra and run! I'll hold him off!" he yelled holding up his fists. Lily stayed paralyzed, too scared to move. Voldemort laughed.

"Oh, I'm not here to kill you." He said. James and Lily shared looks of confusion. Was he here to capture and torture them? Voldemort seemed to know what they were thinking.

"I'm not here to capture you either. Or harm you in any way. No. I'm here for the girl." Voldemort replied. "So give her to me and you will be rewarded." He said smugly. Lily paled. No. not her Alex. Finally gaining control of her legs, she ran upstairs. She was not going to let anyone touch her baby girl. She heard the sound of Voldemort shouting "Stupefy" from downstairs. So he was telling the truth. He just wanted Alexandra. Ripping open the door, she grabbed her daughter and tried to activate the Floo Network. It didn't work. Lily was getting desperate. She could hear the pounding of feet on the stairs and knew she was running out of time. In her panic, she didn't remember the wand that was sitting harmlessly on the nightstand.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" asked a cold voice from behind her. Lily turned and gasped. Voldemort stood there, wand pointed at her, and a smirk on his face. Lily put her daughter back in the crib, and stood in front of her, as if that would protect the now awake one-year-old. She started to plead with Voldemort.

"Please not Lexi! Don't take her! Please! Take me instead! But don't take my Lexi!" she begged the murderer, but he was beyond reason. Stunning her, he turned to the crying girl.

"Avada Kedavra!" he proclaimed pointing his wand at the innocent child. But something happened. The girl didn't die. Instead, he was blasted backwards, ripped from his body, and became nothing but a shadow of his former self. Voldemort vowed he would be back, and went out in search of weak prey to possess. Wormtail would be perfect, but he had a job to do. Peter knew this, so he snatched up Alexandra and ran from the house. As soon as he got outside the wards, he avapporated to a Muggle town. There, he fed the child a bottle full of silver liquid. It wasn't milk though. It was a very strong fake memory. In the memory, Lily and James would decide that because Alexandra killed Voldemort, she was too dangerous to keep. So they left her on a sidewalk and told the world she was dead. Alexandra would most likely be found by muggles and grow up hating her parents. The wizarding world would believe her dead, and nobody would be any wiser. But Peter's plan didn't exactly work. You see, back with the Potters, James and Lily realized what must have far as they knew, their little girl was dead. Lost forever. They immediately contacted Dumbledore and the Auors. The Auors went after Wormtail, and found him a couple blocks from where he had left Alexandra. He was sent to Azkaban without a trial. Convinced they would never see their precious daughter again, the Potters, Remus, and Sirius all took up jobs at Hogwarts, and threw themselves into their work. Lily and James swore to never have any more children. Lily taught muggle studies, and Remus helped in the hospital wing and with Hagrid's creatures. Sirius became a substitute defense teacher until one could be found. And James became the head of Gryffindor. He didn't teach a class, but was a figure the members of his house could go to if they needed to talk. They went on everyday living out life with a hole in their hearts, positive they would never see Alexandra Lily Potter again. But fate had other plans.

Meanwhile, a muggle police officer by the name of Cleo Margret Xander was driving down the road, deep in thought. Her husband had just told her that he was a wizard, and their two daughters Kaylee (3) and Vivian (1) were both witches. She would have normally asked him how much he had drank that day, but as soon as he told her, her two girls did very magical things. After pulling out his wand and doing some tricks, Cleo was convinced that Carson Xander was a wizard. She had told him she needed fresh air, and had taken her cruiser for a drive. Cleo was just about to go home when she heard the sound of a baby crying. Looking out her window, she saw a young girl, probably Vivian's age, on the sidewalk. Her black hair was matted, and her green eyes were full of tears. On her forehead was a lightning bolt shaped scar. Cleo immediately leapt from her car and scooped up the baby. Cradling the girl, Cleo drove home.

"Carson?" she exclaimed as she walked through the door. "I found this poor girl on the side walk." Cleo's husband came running from the other room. He stopped dead when he saw the child his wife was referring to.

"That's Alexandra Potter!" he said shocked. Cleo tilted her head in confusion.

"How do you know her name?" she asked.

"Her parents are famous in the wizarding world." He replied. "So where are her parents?" questioned Cleo. Carson shrugged.

"I don't know. But I can find out."

"By what? Reading her mind?" she asked sarcastically. Carson nodded. "In a manner of speaking, yes." Before Cleo could do more than sputter, he leaned down and gazed into Alexandra's eyes. After a minute he pulled back with a scowl on his face. Cleo frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"I'll tell you what! She accidentally killed the most powerful murderer in our world, and her parents left her on the side of the road because she's dangerous. And now they're telling anyone who will listen that's she's dead!" Cleo gasped.

"That's horrible!" she exclaimed. "What do we do? We cannot send her back to her parents!" Carson looked thoughtful for a few minutes, before smiling.

"We'll blood adopt her." He replied. Upon seeing the look his wife was giving him, he chuckled and elaborated. "Blood adopting is when you adopt someone and they become your child in everything. Blood as well. If we change her name, there will be no proof that she was ever Alexandra Potter. It also changes her appearance to match what it would look like if you really gave birth to her." He explained. Now Cleo was smiling as well.

"Perfect! We can name her Isadora after your mother." Said Cleo. But Carson frowned.

"Wouldn't you rather give her a Spanish name?" he asked. Cleo rolled her eyes.

"Just because Vivian has a Spanish name and I'm Hispanic doesn't mean our new daughter needs one." Cleo said annoyed. Carson raised his hands in surrender.

"All right! All right! Fine. As long as her middle name is Cleo." Cleo rolled her eyes again, but agreed. They did the ceremony. The child's hair was no longer a matted but straight black. Now it was curly and light brown. It was the same color as Vivian's but as curly as Cleo's and Kaylee's. Her skin darkened, but wasn't the same caramel as Cleo's and Kaylee's. It also wasn't as light as Vivian's or Carson's. Her dark green eyes turned a lighter shade of green to match Kaylee's and her new father's. Alexandra Lily Potter was now Isadora Cleo Xander. Her survival would stay secret for the next thirteen years.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years later…

Isadora Xander was excited. Today was September 1st, and she was going to her first year a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her older sister, Kaylee, was in her third year and was in Ravenclaw. Her older brother, Luca, was going into his second year as a Ravenclaw as well. Isadora didn't know what house she would be in. Her father was also a Ravenclaw, and these things were usually passed down through families. Isadora knew that Kaylee was friends with Fred and George Weasley, two Gryffindor third years. Their whole family is in Gryffindor. But Isadora wasn't Carson Xander's birth daughter. She was abandoned by her birth mother and father Lily and James Potter. They had both been in Gryffindor. But then again, Luca was adopted when I was seven, and he was in Ravenclaw. He was also a metamorphous so even though he was blood adopted, he often looked nothing like the rest of the family. Suddenly Vivian burst through her bedroom door.

"Dora! Why aren't you dressed? C'mon! Mum says you have five minutes to get downstairs, or else we're leaving without you." She said very fast. Isadora sighed. Leave it to Vivian to already be dressed and in full make up. Vivian and Isadora no longer resembled each other in any way. Being a half-blood, Vivian had access to things like muggle hair dye. No longer was her hair light brown. Now it was dark brown, with red-ish orange-ish highlights and lowlights. Even though Isadora and Vivian were the same age, they had very different tastes. Vivian was wearing a black tee-shirt that said "Come At Me Bro" in blue and white letters and black and white vertical striped pants. On her head was a pair of black sunglasses and on her feet were a pair of black stilettos. Isadora was probably going to be wearing a yellow shirt and khaki skirt or something.

"V, not everyone is an early riser like you!" Isadora defended. But Vivian just rolled her eyes.

"Please Iz. Everyone knows you're nocturnal." Replied Vivian with a smirk.

"I'm not noctur-

"What time did you go to sleep?" interrupted Vivian.

"12:59" mumbled Isadora. Vivian laughed.

"Very accurate. Also in the morning. Ergo, you were up all night. Which means that your nocturnal." She said smugly. Isadora sighed. There was just no winning with her sister.

"Go tell mum that I'll be down in a minute. I need to put on some muggle clothes." Vivian nodded, and raced down the stairs. Isadora walked over to her closet, and, after a mournful look towards her bed, picked out an outfit. She didn't feel so excited any more. In her daze of happiness she had forgotten four of the staff members. Her birth mum, her birth dad, her uncle Remus Lupin, and her godfather Sirius Black. Isadora still remembered the day when Kaylee pulled her mum aside and told her the news. Isadora knew what it meant. But nobody else did. Only Kaylee, mum, and dad knew…

 _Nine year old Isadora frowned in confusion when Kaylee pulled her mother aside. Kaylee had come off the train looking distraught, and shooting Isadora sympathetic looks. Being the curious girl she was, Isadora eavesdropped at the closed door._

 _"Now that we're alone, can you tell me what's been bugging you?" asked mum._

 _"Lily and James Potter are teachers at Hogwarts! Not only them, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black as well! Oh mum! How do we tell her?" Isadora could hear the steady click of her mother's heals against the floor as she paced._

 _"We just come out and say it. She's going to Hogwarts in a couple of years. Izzy needs to be prepared." Decided mum. Isadora took this as the end of the conversation, and ran off to her room. Three minutes later, Kaylee yelled up the stairs that there was a family meeting. Isadora was shocked, but realized that her mother must be telling her other two siblings that she was Alexandra Potter at the same time she was warning her. Trudging down the stairs, Isadora quickly reminded herself that she had to be surprised. She sat down on the couch in between Luca and Penelope. Penelope was currently three. She had caramel skin, big brown eyes, curly dark brown hair, and looked like a younger version of her mother. Mum cleared her throat._

 _"Kids, there is something your father, Isadora, and I need to show you. Isadora, if you would be so kind to show them what I mean." Said mum inclining her head towards me. I knew immediately what she wanted me to do. Even though your appearance changes when you are blood adopted, you still have the ability to change your appearance to match what it would naturally look like if you weren't blood adopted in the first place. Because there is no records of blood adoption, if an individual wanted to claim properties or money that rightfully belonged to them, there would be no way to prove your original identity. But if you used to have a birth mark, or something, you could prove who you used to be. When Isadora reached the center of the living room, she focused on the name Alexandra Potter. She heard a gasp from Penelope, and knew she had transformed._

 _"Luca, we're telling you Dora's original identity because her birth parents, pseudo uncle, and godfather are all part of the staff of Hogwarts. You're going next year. So we need to be able to trust you with the secret that Isadora is-_

 _"Alexandra Potter!" Luca exclaimed, efficiently cutting mum off. Kaylee looked shocked._

 _"How did you know that?" asked Kaylee. "Mum has never told us her story."_

 _"I have wizard friends, duh. They've shown me pictures of her. Also why is she here? Shouldn't she be returned to her birth parents? My friends * Katie (Bell), Marcus (Belby), and Leanne Sherman* have told me the story before though. They say that her parents have never given up hope that their baby girl is alive." Luca argued. Isadora's gaze hardened into a glare as it turned on him._

 _"The stories lie." She said in a steely voice. "They know I'm not dead. They left me on the side walk in some muggle village, claiming I was too dangerous. That was the thanks I got for killing Voldemort. They told the world I was dead, so not to ruin their image. If you don't believe me, I have a pension memory."_

 _"Ohhh so that's why you don't like to go to **Romilda (Vane) and Susan's (Bones) ** houses as much as you used to." Vivian said breaking the tension in the room. Isadora nodded. Romilda Vane was a pureblood girl, a year younger than Isadora and Vivian, who had been obsessed with the Alexandra Potter story sense she was a little girl. Susan was a half-blood girl who is raised by her witch aunt, and was the same age as Isadora and Vivian. Her aunt is very involved at the ministry, and is close friends with Lily Potter, so Susan grew up hearing the story as well. Susan, Romilda, ***Hannah (Abbott), Padma and Parvati (Patil), and Cho (Chang) *** made up Isadora's group of friends. Vivian was friends with Susan, Cho, ****Daphne and Astoria (Greengrass), Terry (Boot), and Dean (Thomas) ****. Vivian claimed that Romilda was too boy crazed, the Patil twins were too full of themselves, and that Hannah was a gossip. Meanwhile Isadora thought that Terry was okay but a bit of a blabbermouth, Dean was a very supportive friend but he was a muggle born and Isadora was scared of what he would think of her if he found out she was a witch, Daphne was a pure-blood who looked down on muggles and muggle-borns, Astoria was Daphne's little sister and wasn't as blood crazy. However, she followed her big sister everywhere, and probably would be someday._

 _"Now before you freak out too much Is, you might not have to see them that often. Lily teaches muggle studies, and sense you're growing up in a muggle village you don't need to take that class. James is the head of Gryffindor, but even if you are in Gryffindor you don't have to speak to him. Sirius is just a substitute, and I heard the old teacher is coming back in a year or two. Quirrell I think is his name. Anyway, as long as you don't get hurt you won't ever have to see Lupin." Kaylee said soothingly. Isadora nodded to show that she understood. Kaylee was right. She wouldn't have to see her birth parents or anyone from her past too often. She would worry about it later. Pushing those thoughts aside, she focused at the current problem at hand. The fact that Dean Thomas was coming over to hang out with Vivian, and she was still in her pjs…_

Her whole family swore to never tell, and she had pushed those fears aside to deal with when she was eleven. And now that time had come. Isadora looked through her closet and finally decided on ripped jeans and a yellow long sleeved blouse. It was quickly turning into a chilly fall. Dragging her trunk down the stairs, Isadora heard the familiar sound of Cho Chang's voice coming from the kitchen. When she reached the bottom, she saw Cho with an arm around Vivian. Cho was wearing a black sweater and grey skirt.

"Cho!" Isadora shrieked, dropping her trunk with a clatter. Cho turned, smiling.

"Izzy!" she exclaimed throwing her arms around Isadora's neck. Cho Chang was like a big sister to Vivian and Isadora. She was a year older and in Ravenclaw. "Are you guys super excited to be sorted?" she asked. Isadora nodded, but Vivian was too busy giggling at a picture in Cho's notebook.

"Who's…Cedric Diggory? Is there a secret boyfriend we don't know about?" asked Vivian with a smirk. A blushing Cho snatched the notebook away and closed it before answering.

"He's a very nice, very handsome, third year Hufflepuff. And no we are not dating!" snapped Cho. Isadora couldn't help herself. She burst into laughter at her best friend's expense. A while later her dad came and announced that it was time to go to the train station. Penelope was sick, so the Xander girls hugged their mother goodbye, and left without her. Dad yelled up the stairs for Kaylee to hurry up, when Kaylee ran down. It was apparent that Kaylee had over slept. Her hair was a mess, her shirt was wrinkled, and she was out of breath. Realizing her shirt's messiness, Kaylee quickly grabbed a green vest and slipped it over top her purple camo shirt. Going two at a time, they side-along-avapporated to the station. Cho ran off to talk to Marietta Edgecombe. Neither Isadora nor Vivian got along with Marietta. She was an altogether nice girl, but a rumor reached the Xander house (via Kaylee) that Marietta Edgecombe was selling other first year's secrets. She denied it of course, but most girls avoided her after that. Isadora spotted the Patil twins, and was about to force Vivian to talk to them, when Kaylee dragged them over to talk to the Weasleys. Kaylee often helped Fred and George out with their pranks. Because she was a good student, no one suspected her which made her the perfect addition to the pranking team. Kaylee was often the one who got books out of the restricted section, stole potion ingredients, stalled professors, or planted the prank.

"Lea!" Isadora groaned. "I wanted to talk to Padma and Parvati! They spent the last month in India, so they haven't been able to owl me."

"Thanks Kaylee!" said Vivian. Kaylee snorted. Finally they reached a family of redheads. Isadora instantly recognized the twins from hours spent at her house with Kaylee drawing up plans and cackling, but Isadora had no idea who the rest of the family was. Much to her relief, Kaylee introduced everyone.

"Ok so Weasley family, Isadora Cleo Xander and Vivian Caroline Xander. Isadora and Vivian Weasleys. This is Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Percy Weasley, Mrs. Weasley and Mr Weasley, and I think you already know Fred and George." Explained Kaylee. Ginny beamed at them, Ronald waved half-heartedly, and Percy walked briskly towards them and shook each Isadora and Vivian's hands. Isadora giggled while Vivian raised an eyebrow, and mimed throwing up behind his back. Suddenly Fred and George picked up her trunk and started to carry it towards the train. Bewildered, Isadora followed them.

"Let us help you carry your trunk, Isadora Xander." The twins said loudly, and in unison. Isadora looked back at Kaylee, who winked and made a shooing motion with her hands. Resigning herself to walking into what was probably a prank, Isadora warily followed the troublesome twins. Once her trunk was safely put with the others, the twins pulled her off to an empty compartment.

"So are you-?"

"Blimey! She is!"

"Aren't you?" by now Isadora was thoroughly confused.

"Who?" she asked.

"Alexandra Potter!" they responded together. Isadora paled.

"Oh her." She responded in what she hoped was an offhand way. "No. haven't you heard the stories? She's dead." But the twins shook their heads.

"We thought you would try that." said George. "But we know the truth. And we're not going to tell Professor Potter, James, Mr. Black, or Mr. Lupin. Kaylee told us the whole story." Isadora was having trouble forming complete sentences.

"How did you… why would she… what do you…huh?" asked Isadora. Fred chuckled.

"We have a magical map of Hogwarts. What we didn't realize, is that the map also extends to platform 9 ¾. Imagine our surprise when we saw Alexandra Potter standing with the rest of the Xander family. Of course, after we confronted your sister, she spilled everything. I still can't believe the potters would do that to you." Explained Fred, ending with a sigh. Isadora narrowed her eyes.

"So you're not going to tell anybody else my secret?" she questioned. The twins shook their heads.

"Nope! Mum and dad were in the order and would probably tell the potters, Ginny is too much of a fangirl, Percy is too much of a goody-two shoes, and Ron… well we never really had a reason to tell Ron." Said George. Isadora nodded, satisfied. Waving goodbye to the twins, Isadora left the compartment in search of her own. As she looked, she passed through a compartment holding Luca, Katie Bell, Leanne Sherman, Marcus Belby, ***** Ryan Bailar, Sasha McCarthy, Latasha Rain, and Jereck Brown*****. It was obviously full, so Isadora moved on to the next one. It was full of second year Slytherin boys. The third one held two fourth year Hufflepuffs, a third year Gryffindor, and five Ravenclaws in varying years. Moving on, she reached the fourth compartment which had also reached its full capacity. Inside was Susan, Padma, Parvati, Vivian, Terry, Dean, a pale sandy haired boy, and a girl with bleach blonde hair. The boy introduced himself as Seamus Finnigan, and the girl introduced herself as Lisa Turpin. Dean and Vivian made to get up when they realized that there was no room for Isadora, but said girl insisted that they stay and enjoy themselves. As she walked further and further down the train, Isadora feared she would never find a compartment. Finally she arrived at the last compartment. Inside there was only one person. Ronald Weasley, the youngest Weasley boy. Isadora opened the door to the compartment and stood in the doorway. She cleared her throat to get the boys attention.

"Excuse me. Do you mind if I join you? All of the other compartments are full." Said Isadora.

"Sure." Replied Ronald. Isadora walked in and took the seat across from him. "Your Isadora Xander right? Kaylee's little sister?" Isadora nodded.

"And your Ronald Weasley." She responded.

"Just Ron is fine." Ron replied. After a rather awkward silence, Isadora brought up the subject of Quidditch, which was her favorite game. It turned out to be Ron's favorite as well, so they discussed the topic extensively. It was nearing the end of the train ride when they were interrupted by a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville Longbottom lost one you see." She said. Both Isadora and Ron shook their heads no. with a frustrated sigh, she continued talking.

"I'm Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger. You should really get dressed now. In your robes. Have you been practicing magic at all? I have. You really should have. Heaven knows what they do to sort you into you house. Don't forget what I said about changing. And don't you dare even think about changing in the same compartment!" by the end of her seemingly endless monologue, both Isadora and Ron were blushing furiously. Hermione, who seemed very smart but rather robotic when it came to emotions, didn't seem to realize the implications her last sentence had caused. In fact she was snapping her fingers in their faces, impatient with their responses or lack thereof. With a mutter about incompetent classmates, she left. Still blushing as red as his hair, Ron stepped into the hallway as Isadora changed. Isadora did the same for him. Extremely nervous now about meeting her birth parents, Isadora pulled Ron off with her to Vivian. Vivian seemed to understand her sisters need for reassurance, for she didn't even hesitate to wave her friends goodbye and go off with Isadora. They got in a boat with Hermione, Ron, and a boy with brown hair, a round, face and a toad. Isadora assumed it was Neville Longbottom. As they reached the castle, Isadora marveled at the sheer beauty of what she was seeing. The black stone with the ivy covered towers, contrasted amazingly with the now setting sun. The lake sparkled like a million diamonds. When they reached the majestic oak door, Hagrid knocked three times to announce their arrival.

Iqwififi~~~Time skip to after McGonagall's speech Lily and James third person POV limited~~~efgiyfi3fj

Lily had never been so nervous and excited for a sorting that wasn't her own. The Hogwarts letter and list was spelled so that no magic child the age of eleven in Britain didn't get a letter. If Alexandra's name wasn't on the list then she was dead. There was no other miracle to believe in. Lily glanced up as the new first years entered the great hall.

"Millicent Bulstrode!"

"Slytherin!"

"Fay Dunbar!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Justin Finch-Fletchy!"

"Ravenclaw!" when they got down to the P's, Lily held her breath.

"Padma Patil!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Parvati Patil!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Sally-Anne Perks!"

"Hufflepuff!" Lily crossed her fingers. Next would be potter. It had to be. Minerva sent Lily a sympathetic look, and she realized that potter wasn't the next name. Closing her eyes, Lily attempted to hold back tears. Her baby girl was dead. The only thing that would confuse the charm placed on the list would be blood adoption. The only child blood adopted in the last ten years was Susan Bones, by her aunt. Besides, her face was plastered everywhere. Even on the muggle news. If anyone had found her, she would have been turned into the local police station. No. Alexandra Potter was dead. The sorting continued until there was only three people left.

"Isadora Xander!" a very nervous looking girl walked up to the stool. Looking up at the staff table, her eyes locked on Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily, and she grew a shade paler. A couple minutes later, the hat shouted out its decision.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted. The girl looked like she was about to burst into tears.

" _James_ is my head house?" she asked sounding and odd mixture appalled and terrified. Lily looked over at James who appeared incredibly affronted. But Lily knew better. He was concerned by the fact that this little girl was so scared by the thought of him. Surprisingly Fred and George both got up and put their arms around the trembling girl. The twins sent a glare at not just James, but Lily, Sirius, and Remus as well. The same people Isadora Xander looked at before she was sorted. Said girl was led back to her table, as the next name was called.

"Vivian Xander!" this first year was very different from her sister. She strode up to the stool and glared at the four. So did Kaylee and Luca. Did the Xander have some grudge against them? If so why was Isadora scared? And why were the Weasley twins mad? The rest of the Weasleys weren't.

"Huff-

"Finish that sentence hat, and you'll find yourself in the scrap pile!" threatened Vivian.

"-ulepuff JUST JOKING! GRYFFINDOR!" finished the hat. Vivian skipped down the row to the Gryffindor table.

***************************************back to 3rd POV Isadora***************************

"Why did it want to put you in Hufflepuff?" asked Isadora as the last student was sorted. Vivian grinned.

"Well, at first it wanted to put me Slytherin, but I informed it in my head that if it did I would break into Dumbledore's office and burn it. Then it wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, but I wanted to be in Gryffindor with you. Apparently, that makes me loyal, so it wanted to put me in Hufflepuff. As you heard I was able to persuade it." Vivian finished with a smirk. The feast started and Isadora ate all of her favorite things, chatted lightly with Percy Weasley and Hermione Granger, thanked Fred and George, got teased by Ron for doing so, threatened to hex Ron, and mock-fought with Vivian. All in all, it was a great start to first year.

 **AN: okay! That was chapter two. I hoped you enjoyed it. I forgot to mention it but here is the disclaimer: anything you recognized is owned by JK Rowling.**

 ***I'm sure you all know who Katie Bell is so no need to go there. Marcus Belby was part of the Slug Club and enjoyed eating desert, and Leanne was a Hufflepuff pureblood, and the friend who was walking with Katie when Katie was cursed by the necklace. It never says her last name, so I filled in Sherman.**

 ****Romilda Vane was the girl obsessed with sending Harry love potions that one year. She is a Gryffindor and in the year below. She is also a pureblood. Susan Bones is Amelia Bones's niece, Hufflepuff, same year as harry, pureblood.**

 *****Hannah Abbott was in Harry's year, Hufflepuff, half-blood, gossiped about harry in year two. You should know who Padma and Parvati are, same with Cho,**

 ******Daphne and Astoria are Slytherin purebloods, Astoria marries Draco Malfoy and isn't as prejudice. Daphne is in the same year as Harry, Astoria is two years younger. Terry Boot is a Ravenclaw half-blood in Harry's year. I put that he is a blabbermouth because he got in trouble in book seven for yelling about the golden trio stealing the dragon. He is a good blabbermouth, but a blabbermouth all the same. Dean Thomas shared a dorm with harry and is a muggle born. He was one of the few who always believed harry**

 ******* I made these characters up, but they may or may not be mentioned so here is their houses:**

 **Latasha Rain: Ravenclaw**

 **Ryan Bailar: Hufflepuff**

 **Sasha McCarthy: Ravenclaw**

 **Jereck Brown: Slytherin**

 **One more quick thing: my other fanfic is going on short-term Hiatus. I've lost my inspiration for the story, and don't think it's going anywhere. Also, my seventh grade teachers have decided to start giving us 8** **th** **grade homework! So I'm busy. That's all I have to say so…bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns any characters or scenarios you recognize from the books, pottermore, or any interviews she has given.**

 **AN: okay! So, I've been at outdoor school sense Wednesday, and I just got back. If you were wondering how it went, it was horrible. It rained non-stop and was in the low fifties. A girl got in trouble for having PDA with her new boyfriend in the back of the school bus. Also, this boy I've known sense the third grade, sent one of my friends to figure out if I liked him or not, without saying who sent her. Then the next day he told me he liked me, but then told me he was joking, so I told him that I was glad and it would be weird for me if he liked me. In reality, I really do have a crush on him. Now he's acting all awkward around me because my friend that he sent told me later that he wasn't joking. Now if I even tease him (which I used to do all the time) he acts like I'm being some weird mutant. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to stop all the readers who skipped past this because I was rambling about my personal life.**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPP**

 **THE NEXT PART OF THE AN IS IMPORTANAT!**

 **Okay. Now I, hopefully, have your attention. I already know some of the pairings. As of right now they are as follows.**

· **Isadora/Alexandra X Dean Thomas?**

· **Isadora/Alexandra X terry boot?**

· **Isadora/Alexandra X George Weasley?**

· **Isadora/Alexandra X other character?**

· **Vivian X Terry Boot?**

· **Vivian X other character?**

· **Vivian X nobody?**

· **Cho X Cedric**

· **Ron X Hermione**

· **Ginny X Neville?**

· **Ginny X Ryan Bailar?**

· **Neville X Luna?**

· **George X Angelina Johnson?**

· **Fred X Kaylee**

· **Luca X Latasha Rain?**

· **Luca X Katie Bell?**

· **Luca X Lavender?**

· **Padma X Marcus**

· **Parvati X Luca?**

· **Parvati X other character?**

· **Parvati X nobody?**

· **Lily X James**

 **Anything with a question mark is up to my lovely readers to decide, cause I'm at a loss.**

 **Alexandra's first two years are the exact same, except the flying car and giant spiders. Also Lockhart was a creepy child stocker, so she purposely erased his memories and put him in St. Mugnos. Third year was normal. No crazy murderers, or rats. Hermione, she knows the Alexandra potter secret so she hates Lupin, told the whole school he was a werewolf and got him fired. So now your all caught up. If anyone is confused by anything let me know via review or PM. Another thing I changed is that they wear muggle dresses and suits to the yule ball, and on the weekends they have the option of wearing normal clothes, not just their uniforms.**

Isadora had successfully passed through three years of Hogwarts without anyone finding out her original identity. She had a few friends, like Ron, Hermione, Vivian, the twins, Luca, and Kaylee, who knew her secret. Katie Bell knew as well, because she came over to the Xander household every summer. But nobody else knew. In the past couple of years, she had grown apart from most of her old friends. She still owled them, but the ones who weren't in Gryffindor she didn't get to see as often. So the nervousness Isadora felt upon entering her first year of Hogwarts had now disappeared completely. James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus still didn't understand why the Xander family, and everybody who got close to them, hated their very existence. James had tried and tried to get his Xander lions to like him, but every time he approached the subject, they all glared at him and refused to speak. All four teachers tried to set up a conference with Cleo and Carson, but each time they tried the Xander parents were "busy". Isadora heard the honking of a car horn, and leaped out of bed. Looking at her clock, she realized that it 10:30 am. She had promised the Weasleys that she would be up and in their car by 10:15. The Weasleys had volunteered to take the Xander kids to the station. Cleo had to leave to go to work early, and Carson was still at work. He was a Quidditch referee, and the game had been going on for 23 hours. Rushing about looking for clothes, Isadora thanked merlin that she had packed her trunk the night before. She grabbed a yellow tank top (her favorite color) and grey short shorts. She slipped them on, and wrestled her untidy hair into a bun. Running down the stairs, she saw her siblings in similar states of disarray. Kaylee was attempting to brush Penelope's hair while spooning cereal into her own mouth, Vivian was rushing around and doing last minute packing, and Luca was trying to find his right sneaker. Isadora grabbed a bagel, yelled at her siblings to hurry up or miss the train, and pulled her trunk through the doorway. With the help of Ron, she loaded it into the back of the car, and then plopped inside. Ginny giggled.

"Cutting it a bit close Izzy?" she asked.

"Elax. I ow aht I'm doin." Isadora responded, her mouth full of bagel. Everyone looked at Ron for translation. He blinked.

"Why is everybody looking at me?" he asked confusedly. Now it was Isadora's turn to giggle. She swallowed then answered.

"Because Ronald, you often talk with your mouth full, and have the manners of a pig!" she answered, trying desperately to keep a straight face. Ron snorted.

"Well if me talking with my mouth full gives me the manners of a pig, then your manners are just as bad as mine." He claimed, poking her side. Isadora looked mock-offended.

"Why Mr. Weasley! That is no way to treat a lady! *Arthur, I demand that you tell me the surprise that's going on at Hogwarts to make up for young Mr. Weasley's Behaviour!" demanded Isadora in a snooty voice, sniffing for greater affect at the end. Everyone laughed. Just then Kaylee ran out, dragging Luca by the ear. Penelope skipped behind them, seeming pleased that her older brother was not only in trouble, but being punished in an embarrassing way.

"This little rat, was trying to miss the Hogwarts train! On purpose!" Kaylee snarled. Luca's eyes darkened.

"What's the point of us going to Hogwarts, if we can't even protect Isadora from that bastard?" he growled. Kaylee released his ear, and glared as well. Just then Vivian appeared. She had been putting her trunk in the back of the car.

"Which one? Potter, Potter, Black, or Lupin?" she asked with a scowl. Kaylee tipped her head.

"**Lupin is not that bad. Mostly Potter, Potter, and Black." Decided Kaylee. Ron and the twins nodded their heads in agreement.

"Don't worry Luca. If any of those four even look at Isadora, they're dead. We'll protect her." Said the twins in unison.

"Me to." Added Ron. Isadora rolled her eyes.

"Guys. They may be as bad as Voldemort, but I can handle them. In case you forgot, I murdered my first defense teacher, got my second committed to St. Mugnos, and helped to get my third one fired. I also attacked that one guy (Voldemort!) and almost killed him before I attended Hogwarts." Argued Isadora. Everyone who already knew this looked relieved. However, Percy, Arthur, Molly, and Ginny looked horrified and slightly scared. Isadora was very confused. Did Peter escape Azkaban? Was he standing right behind her? And why was everybody looking towards her with a raised eyebrow. Ron decided to take pity on his friend, who obviously didn't realize how morbid what she just said sounded.

"They didn't know that, mate." He said. Isadora's eyes widened as she nodded in understanding.

"Okay, I can see how that can make me seem a little… morbid? Terrifying? Evil? Anyway Percy was in Hogwarts for all of the stuff that happened there, and Ginny was there for most of it. How did you not know this?"

"Because mate, Dumbledore made up a cover story for them. And only your family, me, the twins, and Katie know about the last one." Responded Ron.

"Wait! You mean some evil wizard didn't murder Quirrell and kidnap you?" asked Percy astonished. Isadora shook her head no.

"And Lockhart didn't lose his brain as a result of a bad potion accident?" again Isadora shook her head.

"And Lupin's…condition… wasn't leaked on accident?" asked Ginny connoting on.

"Nope." Replied Isadora.

"And that was all you?" asked Percy

"Yep!" said Isadora proudly. "Umm… Molly, Arthur? Shouldn't we be going? It's sorta kinda 10:50. And despite what Luca might think, it wouldn't be good for us to miss the train." Without saying a word, Arthur started the car.

"I think I broke your parents." Isadora stage whispered to the occupants of the car. Ginny giggled a little, and Percy cracked a small smile. Isadora sighed. Of course. They were treating her different. But it was better that they found out about this, then _that_. They would treat her even more different if they found out Alexandra Potter. Six minutes later, they reached the station, but to Isadora the awkward car ride felt like an eternity. Quickly, they found trolleys, and rolled their trunks into platform 9 ¾ once there, they quickly put their trunks in the train, and searched for a compartment. The twins and Kaylee went off to sit with Lee Jordan, Vivian was pulled into a compartment by Terry Boot, Percy went off to be with the other prefects, and Ginny went off to sit with the other third years. Ron and Isadora went off in search of Hermione, but they didn't have to look for long, for they barley passed five compartments before they were tackled by a bushy haired girl.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought you were going to miss the train! I waited on the platform until 10:55, but I couldn't find any of you!" she exclaimed rapidly.

"Cant… breathe… Hermione." Gasped Isadora. Hermione quickly stopped hugging the girl, and led them both to an empty compartment.

"Dad had to work over time, and mom had to leave early, so the Weasleys took me to the station. Luca was holding us up." Explained Isadora. Hermione nodded. The trio had an uneventful train ride to Hogwarts. They shared a horseless carriage ride with Katie Bell, Vivian and Luca. When they arrived at the door to Hogwarts, they were greeted by none other than James Potter.

"Ah. Vivian, Hermione, Ron, Katie, and Isadora. Just the people I wanted to see. I need to talk to you guys in my office. Move along now Luca. You'll have your friends back before the feast is over." He greeted. Before anyone could get a word in edgewise, he herded them all into his office. Hanging on the wall were pictures. Pictures of Lily and James. Pictures of James, Sirius, and Remus. And most painful for Isadora to look at, pictures of Lily and James holding Alexandra Potter. She had been so foolish when she was younger. So trusting of her so call family. And look where it got her. Abandoned on a sidewalk. But now, she has a new family. One that actually loves her.

"Why are we here, Potter?" Asked Katie coldly. Potter had asked everyone in his house to call him James and everybody outside of his house to call him Mr. James, but the Xander family and friends refused. James visibly flinched at the title "Potter" but I could have been worse. Vivian often called him toe rag.

"You're here because you all seem to hate me. And this is a problem because I'm your head of house and in charge of your well-being. If you have a problem I want to know that you'd come to Me." explained James. "You seemed very scared of me when you found out that you were in my house, Isadora. Can you please tell me why?" he asked softly.

"I can't tell you Potter, but I do have a problem if you'd like to hear it." Responded Isadora with an innocent smile. James looked thrilled that the girl was opening up to him.

"My problem is that you are a toe rag. Also the fact that you, your foul wife, and disgusting friends still roam the Earth. And as long as you still continue to exist, the world will never be cleaned of evilness." Sneered Isadora, her innocent façade gone. James reared back as if slapped.

"Detention Miss. Xander. Muggle studies classroom. Nine o'clock tomorrow." Snapped James. He then shooed them out of his office. The five headed down to the great hall.

"That was amazing Iz!" exclaimed Katie, giving the younger girl a high-five. Said girl smiled.

"I've been wanting to get that off of my chest for a while now. It was totally worth detention." Grinned Isadora. Laughing, they entered the great hall just as the sorting finished with "David Zachary" becoming a Hufflepuff. Dumbledore cleared his throat to get the school's attention.

"I have a great surprise. A surprise so secret that only Fudge, Minerva, and I know about it. A great hero we once thought was dead, has been found alive. Yes I bring you a miracle. Our savior, Alexandra Lily Potter is alive" he announced. After a beat, the whole of the burst with talking and cheers. Nobody noticed the Xander's, Katie Bell, Hermione, the twins, and Ron looking panicked. Nobody except Ginny, Neville, and Luna Lovegood.

"Would Miss. Potter like to step forward?" he asked hopefully. But nobody moved. Dumbledore sighed. "Unfortunately, we do not know who she is. She was blood adopted. I managed to bribe the goblins into telling us. We do not know if she is in America, London, or Africa. We don't know what year she is in, or if she is even attending Hogwarts. But we have ways to figure this out. And that is where my second announcement comes in. We are hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament. Any student of age can enter. If chosen, you will compete in three tasks. The winner gets a trophy and 100,000 galleons. The trophy will magically have the winner's name on it. Everyone who competed will get a medal with their name on it. The medals are confused by blood adoption. So we will enter Alexandra under her own school. By the end of the year, we will know who Alexandra Potter is!" everyone cheered at his proclamation. The maurderers 2.0 were crying with joy. Isadora felt like crying as well, but for a completely different reason. When Dumbledore sent them off to bed later that night, Isadora was overjoyed. She slipped into bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

109876543210109876543210-TIME SKIP-109876543210109876543210

The next day, all everybody would talk about was Alexandra Potter. Everybody wanted to know who she was. Isadora was currently sitting in the common room, not caring. While most of the teachers were too happy to give homework, Snape was in an extremely bad mood. He assigned them am essay that needed to be six feet long, about everything wrong with James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. It was to be turned in the next day. It wasn't that Isadora had nothing bad to say, quite the contrary, but she couldn't say what was wrong with them without giving away her secret. So she sat with Ron and Hermione, pondering this. Hermione, and surprisingly Ron had already finished theirs.

"Come on Dora! If you don't hurry up and finish, you'll be late for your detention." Warned Hermione. Isadora turned to Ron with puppy dog eyes. But Ron just laughed.

"I'm with Hermione on this one Izzy." He said. Isadora put a hand over her heart.

"Et tu, Ronald? Et tu?" **(AN:** **shout out to the first person to tell me who said this and what it means via review)** she asked. Hermione giggled at the familiar reference. Ron looked confused.

"Muggle thing." Said Hermione, with a wave of her hand. Alexandra sighed. She was never going to get this essay done. In her biggest writing she wrote:

 _Everything wrong with the Potters, Black, and Lupin._

 _By Isadora Cleo Xander_

 _There are many things wrong with these people. For starters, James Potter is a toe rag. He is just as evil as Voldemort. The world will never be clean of evil as long as he roams the Earth. If Alexandra Potter didn't "Die" I'm sure she would have emancipated. Lily Potter is foul. She is self-centered and cares only about her image. She would disown her friends, if it meant keeping up her status. Sirius Black is blind. He follows his friends no matter what. This will be his downfall. He is undyingly loyal to them. He cannot be trusted. None of them can. Lupin is probably the best out of all of them. It is rumored that he was a spy for Voldemort, and that he betrayed James and Lily Potter. Only someone as stupid as Black would believe this. Everyone knows it was peter. But the fact that people were suspicious of him makes him the best in my books. He knows when to cut his losses, and to know thy enemy. I respect his knowledge. But even the wisest of the four, is still dumb enough to be in the four._

Isadora looked up when she heard the clock strike nine. She only had four feet done. She needed two more. Suddenly Vivian bounded over.

"Here. You go to detention, and I'll finish both of our essays. I'll take what you have that I don't and put it in my essay. Then I'll do the same for you." Vivian offered. Isadora smiled. She had the best family. Isadora threw her arms around her sister.

"Thanks V! I owe you one." Thanked Isadora. Vivian smirked.

"I know. There's a new store that opened in Hogsmade. It sells muggle clothing. You by me an outfit tomorrow." Isadora rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But only because I need to buy some clothes of my own" Isadora said. Then she grabbed her bag and raced to the muggle studies room. It took her a couple of tries. She had never been there for obvious reasons. To be able to remember where all of her classes were, Isadora only remembered the ones she had. Nothing else. At quarter after, she entered to find Lily Potter sitting cross legged on her desk. She was no longer wearing robes. Instead she was wearing grey yoga pants and a pink tank top.

"Oh!" she exclaimed upon seeing me. "I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting anyone. Did you need my help with something? I don't remember having you in any of my classes…" she trailed off expectantly. Isadora just shook her head.

"Your husband actually told me I have detention here tonight." Answered Isadora unsurely. Lily blinked.

"Really? Wow. What did you do? Besides the whole "Hating me and my husband and my friends" thing, your usually pretty nice." Asked Lily. Isadora shrugged.

"I called him a toe rag, you foul, Black and Lupin disgusting, and the whole lot of you evil." Isadora said staring her in the face. Here was a pregnant pause, then Lily burst out laughing. Isadora was confused.

"What's so funny?" she questioned. Once Lily had suppressed her giggles, she answered.

"Before James deflated his ego, I used to call him an arrogant little toe rag! Siri can be disgusting in general, and Remus can be disgusting when he eats. So those are all true. But I hope I'm not really that foul. I try not to be. Though, I'm told I can be a real monster if I don't get coffee." She giggled. Isadora was speechless. Lily seemed so much nicer than in the memory. And much nicer than her husband. _It must be a façade_ , decided Isadora.

"Look Potter, if your incompetent husband isn't ready for me, I'll just leave. Tell him to waste my time tomorrow." Said Isadora coldly. But Lily shook her head.

"I don't want to, but even if James is late, I still have to write you up if you skip detention. Please don't." pleaded Lily. Isadora sighed and slumped into a chair. She pulled her locket out from under her shirt and started playing with it. All of her sisters had one as well. Isadora's was gold with a pink flower in the middle surrounded by green leaves. Inside of each girls locket was two pictures. One was a family photo. They took a new one each year. The other was a picture of Cleo and Carson holding each girl as a one year-old. Cleo had one as well that her mother gave her. ***None of them ever took them off. Lily glanced over curiously. Deciding to throw her bone, she beckoned Lily over.

"What are you playing with?" asked Lily curiously.

"My locket. Every girl in my family has one. My sisters. My mum. My grandma. My aunt Gigi. You get the idea." Explained Isadora. "But they don't all look the same. Vivian's is silver with a blue gem in the middle. Kaylee's is a silver heart made out of angle wings. Penelope's is a silver heart with a diamond compass on it. Mum's is gold with a C in the middle. Aunt Gigi's has a gold rim, pink middle, and a gold crown in the center. I've never seen grandmas."

"What's inside?" Lily asked. Instead of answering, Isadora opened the locket. On one said was a very pretty woman wearing blue jeans and a peach blouse. She had wavy dark brown hair, and brown eyes. In her arms was a toddler with curly fawn colored hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a lacy pink sundress and waving a chubby arm at the camera. On the other side was a more recent photo. It showed a family of seven. The boys were all wearing red pants and black and white striped shirts. The girls all wore black and white striped shirts and red skirts. Lily smiled sadly at Isadora's baby picture. For some reason it reminded her of Alexandra. Maybe it was the smile. Or the happiness.

"You were an adorable baby." Lily whispered. Isadora nodded. "You look so happy. What's it like? Having so many siblings?"

"Amazing. I mean, I often hate them and wish I was an only child. Especially with Vivian. It's really hard having a twin sister. It wouldn't matter if she was a different race or way taller. People always get us confused. She's always bugging me. But when I really need her, she's there for me. My older siblings are great. I would probably have gotten in way more trouble if it wasn't for them covering for me. And Penelope is the baby of the family. She can get away with everything." The words just flowed out of Isadora. She didn't know why she was telling a person she hated this. But it felt so easy to talk to her. So right. James entered, but neither girl noticed.

"Do you miss her?" Isadora blurted out. Lily tilted her head.

"Who?"

"Alexandra."

"Of course! I havent seen my baby girl sense she was a year old! I miss the way she would chase thecat. I miss her smile. I miss her persanality." Responded Lily at once. Isadora nodded, closing her locket and tucking it back underneath her shirt. James cleared his throat. Alexandra seemed to realise that she was with two of the five people she most hated. Sprining from her seat she glared at James.

"Finally! I've been alone with your insufferable wife for the past fifteen minutes!" she declared. James was about to give her more dentions when Lily spoke up.

"I'm sad to hear that. as an apology, you don't have to go to any more detentions for you comments. You may go." Said Lily with a sad smile. Isadora left quickly, closing the door behind her.

 **AN: okay. So please review telling me what you think of my pairings and of the quote. Also, should I do an Alexandra Potter reading the books? Or a Haryy Potter reading th books? Thoughts**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: HI! I'm back! I didn't think it would take me this long to update. I'm working on some new stories, so I've been busy. Please reveiw on my pairings by Monday. I don't do femslash before anyone asks. If nobody comments, here are the parings:**

· **Alexandra/ Isadora X Dean Thomas?**

· **Vivian X Terry Boot?**

· **Cho X Cedric**

· **Hermione X Ron**

· **Neville X Ginny?**

· **Luca X Latasha Rain (OC)?**

· **Padma X Marcus**

· **Fred X Kaylee**

· **George X Angelina?**

· **Parvati X Jereck Brown (OC)?**

· **Lily X James**

 **I'm not really sure about Isadora's pairing and I don't really like Parvati's, but this is what the pairings will be if nobody votes. Also, I love writing and if anybody has a fanfiction they want to read about that's not out there let me know. I only do Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, and Rangers Apprentice (Books 1-7). I need inspiration! Also Jereck Brown is in no way related to Lavender.**

Isadora rushed back to her common room. She barley noticed Hermione and Ron calling out to her in greeting as she rushed up the stairs to her dormitory. Vivian was sitting on her bed, painting her nails black. Lavender Brown was busy flipping through some magazine. Fay Dunbar was sketching something in the bunk above Lavender. And judging by the steam coming from under the bathroom door, and the rather pitchy notes being heard coming from there, Parvati was getting a shower. Isadora tossed her stuff onto the floor by her empty bed. She stripped off her shoes, socks, and sweater, and climbed into bed. She didn't care that she was still in her shirt and skirt. She just closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm`1234567890-=[]\;',./.,mnbvcxzasdfghjkl;'\\][poiuytrewq`1234567890-=

By the time Isadora got up the next day it was almost noon. Thanking anyone who would listen that it was a Saturday, she slipped on a yellow sundress, and walked down to the common room. It was nearly lunch time, so the common room was deserted. Except for Vivian, Parvati, a couple of second years, and two first year girls playing chess. Isadroa waved to Vivian in greeting, and made her way over to Parvati.

"What are you doing here?" asked Isadora. "Shouldn't you be at lunch or in hogsmead?" Parvati sighed.

"I would be, but I have nobody to go with. Fay left earlier, Padma's there on a date with some mystery guy, Lavender's sleeping, and Vivian and Hermione said that they have to wait for you." Explained Parvati.

"Where is Hemione?" this time it was Vivian who answered.

"Ron was complaining that he was hungery, so Hermione went with him to the great hall." Isadora nodded. That sounded like Ronald. "Do you want something? Or maybe you would prefer The Three Broomsticks?"

"Lets eat in the great hall. I need to save my money." The two girls agreed and were about to invite Parvati, when Lavender came down the stairs. Shrugging, the sisters walked to the great hall. Vivian was wearing a sundress as well. Hers was a strapless green one, with a black sweater. Arriving at the great hall, they spotted ron stuffing his face with a hamburger, and Hermione nibbling on some ckicken tenders.

"Hey Hermione!" greeted bye to her frineds. Hermione grinned.

"Hey!"

"So Hermione, want to go shopping with us?" asked Vivian. Hermione sighed.

"I wish I could, but ronal is behind on his studies, and if I go he wil never catch up." Ron looked horrified. Isadora gigled, and waved good bye to her friends, suddenly losing her appitte. Vivian groaned. Isadora was the weairdest when it came to eating. One minute she would be starving, the next she would be not hungry in the slightest. They walked down to the villiage, and stopped outside of a new shop called Muggle Wear. It was full of muggle clothes, that students could wear on the weekends. Inside, it was packed full of students, mostly half-bloods, though a few pure-bloods could be seen oggling the 'strange' clothes. Isadora supposed that muggle borns were used to the clothes, and pure-bloods found them weird. Some half-bloods probably spent most of their time in the wizarding world. Isadora caught Dean's eye and blushed. George, one of the feiw pure-bloods in the shop, bumped into her. This caused her to blush as well. She sighed in frustration. She couldn't like two boys! She needed to decide which one she truly liked. Suddenly a sales clerk wlaked up to the duo. She had curly red hair to match any weasley, brown eyes and freckels. Behind her was a girl with chestnut colored hair, blue eyes, and a big smile.

"Hi and welcome to Muggle Wear." Said the redhead dully. "I'm Kara Lewis and I'll be your persanol shopping assisnant today." The other girl laughed.

"Don't mind her. She hates working, but needs money. And coffee. A bad combanation." She giggled. "My name is Katie Valentine. And I'm super excited to help you." She finished turning to Vivian. "So what are you looking for?" Vivian smiled.

"I was told I need more color in my wardrobe, so a super colorful outfit." Vivian explained. Katie nodded.

"And what is your price range?" Vivian smirked.

"My dear sister is paying so, I don't have one." Katie's smile, if possible, got bigger as she grabbed Vivian's wrist and pulled her over to a rack on the far end f the store.

"And what are you looking for?" asked Kara.

"I need eight outfits that are netuarl, no house colors, and a plain swimsuit. They need to be the exact opposite of my current style. I could also use a new look that suits me, I've been saving money, so please go crazy." Answered Isadora.

"And what is your price range?"

"Do you except muggle money?"

"No."

"I have 150 pounds, so that's a little over twenty galleons. So 20 galleons." Estimated Isadora. The sales clerk looked shocked.

"Umm… okay then. Lets get shopping I guess." Isadora smiled. It was going to be a long day of shopping.

Iugigiugiuguigiugougoiougougougougo TIME SKIP ioiogogougougoufiufiufifiufiyfiufiufiuf

Five hours later, Isadora was starving, but loaded up with clothing. She had managed to get eight outfits, none involving house colors, for Alexandra to wear whne competing or when in public outings. She got an all black one-piece bathing suit just in case. She also managed to update Isadora's look. Isadora had spent a total of 17 galeons. Vivian was skipping beside her. Suddenly Isadora had an idea.

"Wouldn't it be hilarious if I just randomly walked around as Alexandra tommorrow?" she asked Vivian. Vivian nodded, enthusasticly.

"You really should actually. Yeah it could work! Just ask Potter if you can go to hogsmeade tommorrow to buy me an outfit! He'll never know that you didn't leave. Plus they'll never suspect you to be her, because our birth certificates say we're twins!" Isadora frowned.

"How did mum do that again?" she asked.

"Mum gave birth to me at home, so it wasn't that hard to fake." Explained Vivian.

"You know what?" smirked Isadora, "I will be Alexandra tommorrow. It will be fun to see their reactions. But what will you be doing all day?" Vivian blushed.

"Terry Boot sorta, kinda asked me out while I was shopping. I said yes." Isadora was gobsmacked for a moment, before beaming.

"You to would be a cute couple." Alexandra responded thoughtfully. Vivian smacked her sister over the head.

"What was that for?" whined Alexandra. "It's true!" Vivian rolled her eyes, and continued up to the castle. The sun was nearly set, so the girls rushed up to their rooms to wash their hands before dinner. Arriving in the great hall, the sisters chatted rapidly with Lavender and Parvati. Well, Isadora chatted with Lavender and Parvati. Vivian held a polite with Lavender, a netual friend, but completley ignored Parvati. Ron and Hermione were no where to be found. After a slice of coconut cake, a bowl of green tea ice-cream, and three servings of pumkin-coconut custard, Isador waved good-bye to her friends and went off in search of Ron and Hermione. She checked the library, common room, owlery, moaning mrytles bathroom, and the dorms (girls and boys), but there was no sign of the other two thirds of the golden three. Deciding to check with Hagrids before resigning her self to sleep, Isadora suddenly felt very stupid. All she had to do was ask the famous twins, Gred and Forge. They had the maurderers map. Determined to find her elusive friends, she sprinted across the halls, weaved around full students, and ran up staircases, before feeling a sharp sting and blacking out.

Oihoihohgohroihoihoiwfjoiwhoiwhuhogowygougviugwvoigieugygicnicuyn87ncuiugguiuf

Isadora awoke to find herself lying on a twin sized bed, with a liliac colored quilt, dark purple throw blanket, and dark purple pillows. The sheets, wall, and floor were white, though, the floor was mostly covered by a faded pink rug. Along the wall above the bed was a white shelf holding many books, from The Tales of Bettlethe Bard, to A Standard Book of Spell; Grade Five, to a book Isadora had never heard of called The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Lilac curtains with white pokadots were opened to reveal an amazing veiw of the lake. Sitting on the windowsill was a fresh vase of blue gladiolus flowers. Glancing at a clock that hung behind her head, Isadora realized that it was five a.m., the next day probably. And she had no idea where she was. It was nine p.m. when she left the table, and ten-ish p.m. when she went to look for Fred and George. That meant she had been here for about seven hours. On study legs, she warily approached a white door. Wincing when it squeaked, she snuck barefoot into the hallway. To her right was a dead end, but to her right was a living area. Silenlty she creeped right. On one side was a couch, a loveseat, four chairs, two ottomans, and most surpisingly a TV. Father on that side was a sliding glass door leading to a balcany. A man with graying hair sat on a chair facing the opposite direction sipping coffee. Thanking whatever gods were listening that a thick pannel of glass seperated her and the stranger, she looked to the other side and saw a table big enough to seat six. Continuing on she approached a black door. She was about to open it when she heard a male voice behind her speak.

"I wouldn't open that door if I were you." Warned the stranger. Whirling around, Isadora spotted the man who had been drinking coffee earlier. She paled when she realized that she was looking into the grey eyes of Remus Lupin.

"Wh-why? No. Nevermind. Screw that question. Why am I here? And where is here?" asked Isadora shakily. Remus sighed. He had no idea why this girl hated him and his friends.

"To answer your first question, that's Sirius's room. I'm pretty sure my answer is self-explanatory. To answer your third question, the marauders 2.0 quarters. And you're here because Lily um…accidentally tased you." Replied Remus. Isadora blinked. She had only been expecting one of those answers. She was about to coldly respond about accidentally tazing someone, when a door burst open down the seemingly endless hall. Lily rushed out and pulled the shocked girl into a hug. Isadora immediately stiffened, hoping she would get the message. She didn't. when Lily finally released the petrified girl.

"I'm so so sorry! I was demonstrating muggle technology and I swear I checked first and didn't see anyone in the hallway and didn't want to accidently taze any of my students so that's why I shot it into the hallway in the first place and you just came around the corner so fast I couldn't do anything and it only knocked you out for thirty seconds I swear but you must have been really tired and I'm so so so so so sorry!" rambled Lily. James stumbled out of the room behind her.

"It's okay potter. I must say I'm not surprised that out of all the people to harm someone "accidentally" it's one of you disgusting murderers." Sneered Isadora.

"Marauders!" corrected Sirius emerging from the closed door. Isadora groaned.

"Great. Now Black's awake!" she exclaimed. Suddenly she remembered her plans for today. "Got to go bye!" she yelled over her shoulder as she bolted from the room. She skidded to a stop however, remembering her cover story.

"Before I forget, can I go to the village today? K, thanks!" she didn't stop running until she reached the common room. Out of breath, she pulled herself up the steps. Everyone was sleeping in the fourth year girls dorm. Everyone that is, except Vivian, who was sitting on her bed eating some strange grey meat. Isadora wrinkled her nose in disgust when she identified it as cow's tongue. **(AN: yes this is a real thing people eat. My friend is from russia, and it is her favourite thing. She loves meat. She had it in her lunch the other day, and it was all dried up and grey. I'm a vegetarian and it totally freaked me out.)** Vivian had strange tastes. She was already dressed for her date with Terry in green leggings, a red tank-top, and her locket. Project Alexandra was a go.


	5. Chapter 5- Twenty questions

**Disclaimer: me no own harry potter. Bonsoir! To me anyway. Mabye to you it's bonjour. Anyway enjoy!**

 **Review responses:**

 **Sakura Lisel: first off, thank you so much for reviewing. I love hearing what my readers have to say. Just so you know, the longer the review the longer the response so get comfortable. So yes James and Lily tink that Alexandra will still have the same persanality as when she is a baby. On some level, they know that she will not still be the same girl she was all those years ago, but another part of them doesn't want to realize that their baby might be different. Like what if she is evil, or hates them? this is their minds way of protecting themselves. So yes they still think that Alexandra will have the same persanality and this chapter will be a slap in the face to them, because she most definatly is not the same. I made her persanality as a baby like my baby nephew's; easy going, animal loving, adorable, but the grown up version has more of an attitude. She will be sarcastic and altogether rude to Lily and James.**

 **As for the next portion of your review. I totally agree about Dumbledore. That part was to show that they don't know where Alexandra is. It is also to show that Dumbledore is human. He is probably a little frazeled by all of this and even if Alexandra is here he has to put her in a lethal tortament. I don't think Dumbledore is over manipulative and heartless, but he also doesn't care greatly for Alexandra. He feels guilty about her death, but at the same time he knows that if it stopped Voldemort it was for the 'greater good'. He wouldn't volentarily give her up to Voldemort, but he thinks it's something that had to be done. Him asking if she would stand up is his way of attempting to feel completely guilt free. If she stands up then mabye everything will be forgiven. Of course this doesn't make much sense, but Dumbledore is desperate.**

 **The next part of your review was kinda explained. Yes that is exactly what he thinks. I can tell you right now that the potters trying to take their daughter from the xanders will be a conflict in a later chapter.**

 **Yes this causes some conflict as well. There is no legal proof that Isadora was blood adopted. This could cause some problems for the xander's sense they never got the proper leagl papers. So one could say that the blood adoption was never legal, and that alexandra is legaly the potters. But, even if it wasn't legal, it still happened and alexandra now carries the xander family's blood. So the potters might not get her. The court will also have to take into account what alexandra wants. They will probably be tempted to do whatever the potters want, but alexandra is their saviour so if she wants the opposite of the potters then they might lose. Vivian is another thing to take into account. If she pleads the court might listen. I can relate to Vivian. My sister was adopted when I was two and she was only five months older than me. People always think we're twins and get us confused, even though we look nothing alike. If Vivian really wanted alexandra to stay a part of her family, a quick sob story about losing her 'twin' would probably help loads. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Mia Tia: thanks for reviewing on my pairings. I was actually starting to lean towards George myself. I wasn't too sure about the Katie Bell pairing, but mainly because I'm worried about making her too OCC. Thanks for the help!**

 **AN: okay just to make sure there is no confusion: I will switch between Alexandra and Isadora depending on which form she is taking. As asson as her hair is black, she is Alexandra.**

Isadora managed to get one more hour of sleep before she had to get ready. Vivian helped her to get ready. She slipped on an outfit she had bought for training; grey jogger sweatpants with white cheeta print designs, a white tank-top, and a shimmery black crop-top. She curled her now black hair and put it into a ponytail. She hissed in pain as the curling iron burned her wrist. Vivian sighed.

"You would think that you've never used a curling iron before!" she laughed. Alexandra scowled.

"That's because I used to have naturaly curly hair. Alexandra's hair is plaina nd boreing." Alexandra complained. Glancing at the burn, Vivian shook her head.

"Your burn is going to scar." Stated Vivian. Alexandra paled.

"It's not going to apear when I turn back into Isadora is it?" she asked panicked. Vivian bit her lip.

"I'm-I'm not sure. Mabye?" answered Vivian unsurely. Alexandra blinked and turned back to Isadora. On her wrist was a bright red burn. She paled even more.

"Why is it showing up! This is bad. Very, very bad!" exclaimed Isadora. Isadora started hyper-ventalating. Vivian shook her sister's shoulders.

"Calm down. Deep breaths. Say it with me. Ddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp breaths." Vivian said calmingly, though she loked on the verge of panic herself. "All we have to do is pick which person will cover it up. We could cover it up with foundation. It will be okay." Isadora took a deep breath. Vivian was right. If she put on enough powder, she could do this.

"It will make most sense if Alexandra has the scar. Isadora has naturaly curly hair." Isadora decided. Vivian nodded. Blinking, Isadora switched back into Alexandra. She slipped on a pair of white tennis shoes, and was about to leave the bathroom when Vivian grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" she hissed. "Your locket! What are you going to do about it? You cant ust take it off." Isadora thought about for a minute before gasping. She had an idea.

"Tranfigure it into a ring." Alexandra said breathlessly. Vivian bounced up and down in excitement. Transfiguration was her best subject. With a wave of her wand, the locket was turned into a silver ring with a square shaped emerald.

"The emerald matches your eyes." Explained Vivian. Alexandra nodded.

"Come on let's get you to your date!" the two girls slipped out of the bathroom, down the stairs of the common room, and out of the portrait hole. It was only six-thirty, and because it was a weekend, nobody was up. Arriving at the door to the ravenclaw dorms, they were greeted by a riddle.

"Mary's father has five daughters: Lala, Lele, Lili, and Lolo. What is the name of the fith daughter?" alexandra thought about it for a second before blurting out her answer.

"Lulu!" the door didn't open. Alexandra sighed. "I thought for sure that would work! I mean, it's the vowls! What else could it be?" vivian was chewing on her lip thoughtfully.

"Mary's father has… five… Mary's…that's it! The answer is Mary!" exclaimed Vivian. Alexandra felt like face-palming. How could she be so stupid? It was obvious now that someone said it out loud.

"This is why I'm not in Ravenclaw." She groaned. Vivian laughed as they snuck up to the boys dormitory. Vivian ran up to Terry and whacked him with a pillow untill he sat up.

"Come on! Get up Terry! You promised me breakfast and I demand that you deliver!" hissed Vivian. Eventually Terry stumbled into the bathroom and, after washing his face and tugging on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt, grabbed Vivian's hand and pulled her out into the corridor completely ignoring Alexandra. She waited a couple of minutes before sprinting to the library. She hoped nobody would see her. Today the goblet of fire was annoucing the champions. She knew that the goblet would annouce her. It only annouced people currently alive and in the host school. Which she was. She decided that a grand entrance. Many people in her year and below were at hogsmeade. They were too young to compete, and didn't think that Alexandra was here. They didn't care. Nobody would know she was Alexandra. After a couple of hours, it was eight o'clock, time to annouce the winners. Blending in with the hoards of students heading to the Great Hall she stopped outside of the doors to "tie her shoes." Everyone streamed in without her, not giving Alexandra a second glance. She heard muffled talking coming from inside and cracked the door open slightly to listen.

"Attention please! Thank you." Boomed Dumbledore. "I know we are all very excited. The goblet shou;d be ready soo-ah, here we go. The first champion is…Viktor Krum from Drumstrang!" his anoucment was greeted by cheers from the quiddich(spelling?) fans all across the hall.

"The next champion is… Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff!" the Hufflepuffs cheered, often feeling unappricated.

"Our third champion is…is… Ms. Alexandra Potter!" this was met by dead silence before clapping, cheering, crying, and talking burst out. Alexandra decided that this was as good as any to make an entrance. She pushed the door open futher, stepped inside, and cleared her throat. Every head whiped around to face her. She smiled and waved slightly.

"Excuse me, where should I sit? I would sit with my house, but we wouldn't want to make things too easy for you would we?" she asked with a smirk. James mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. She spotted Luca sitting at the Ravenclaw table and made her way over to him.

"Your cute, and I'm sitting here." She decided with a smile. Luca looked at her weirdly, but decided to play along. He kissed her hand while she giggled. Then she turned back to the head table with a raised eyebrow.

"Well? I believe that the Beauxbatons champion still needs to be chosen." Alexandra said expectantly. Then she sighed. "Unless you and your staff are too incopmetent to do that?" she sneered. Lily looked shocked that her daughter could be so rude. Who raised her?

"Ahem…yes…the final champion is Fleur Declacour!" he annouced shakily. There was polite clapping as a pretty blonde stood up, but many were still in shock. The blonde, presumaby Fleur, huffed and sat back down with her arms crossed. Dumbledore cleared his throat again.

"Well, we'll enjoy this feast. If Miss. Potter would be so kind as to meet us in my office afterwards, I would like to introduce her to her real parents and sort somethings out." alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, you do realize that I've been going to this school for at least a year right? Ive already met James and Lily. And they're not my real parents. The ones who properly raised me are. The potters are just my birth parents." She stated, annoyed by her headmaster. "Honestly, people here are insufferable." She added rolling her eyes. Alexandra then helped herself to a roll. Luca did the same thing, and soon the whole room had started eating breakfast. Kaylee suddenly stuck her hand out to Alexandra.

"Kaylee. Kaylee Xander, head girl. It's awesome to meet you. Come to me if you need anything." Kaylee "introduced". Alexandra smiled.

"Thanks Kaylee, I will. Do you know of any good friends around here?" alexandra smirked. Kaylee nodded.

"Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Vivian Xander, Isadora Xander, and Katie Bell to name a few. All in Gryffindor." Breakfast passed uneventfully. She chatted with her sister and pretended to flirt with her brother. All too soon, Dumbledore, Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius approached her. She silently got up and followed them to his office.

"Well miss. Potter, you have managed to surprise us all. Would you mind telling us where you've been living?" dumbledore asked, looking her straight in the eye. Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Legimacy isn't going to work on me Dumbledore. My father taught me how to resist it's effects." Alexandra stated cooly. James looked up when she mentioned her father. "Not you James, my real father." He sighed.

"I just don't understand Alex. If you knew that you were our daughter, why didn't you come forward?" he asked despretly. Alexandra sowled.

"First off, don't call me Alex. Second of all, I don't like you or Lily, or Sirius, or Remus. How many ways do I have to say that to get it through your thick skulls?!" exclaimed Alexandra. "Look, I understand that you have questions, and I'm not syaing that I'll answer all of them. But to get me to answer a few I have to speak to Sirius and Remus. I refuse to talk to Lily and James." Remus and Sirius looked surprised and elated that Alexandra wanted to talk to them, while James looked envious and Lily looked sad. But Alexandra wasn't done making requests.

"I also want that cute Ravenclaw boy, Luke or Lucas or something like that, and the Ravenclaw Head Girl Kaylee." Dumbledore looked surprised, but nevertheless sent his phoinex to go get them. A couple minues later they appeared. Alexandra pretendend to pout when she saw Luca's now black hair.

"Awe come on. Can you please make your hair red? I like you as a redhead." Luca rolled his eyes, but complied. A second later his hair was red.

"Happy?" he asked. She tilted her in thought.

"No. I want your eyes purple." He rolled his eyes again, but turned them purple.

"So can we get started?" asked Sirius excitedly. Alexandra nodded.

"Yep. As long as there is a private room, we can play twenty questions. Lucas, Kayla, Black, and Lupin and each ask me five questions." Kaylee giggled.

"It's Luca and Kaylee, not Lucas and Kayla. You were close though." She explained. Alexandra nodded again.

"Noted." Dumbledore led them into a private room, with two couches and three chairs. Luca and Alexandra took a couch, Lupin and Black took a couch, Kaylee took the chair closest to the fire, and Dumbledore stood quietly in the corner. Alexandra didn't want him there, but she figured that he wasn't going to leave without a fight.

"So… who wants to go first?" Alexandra asked suddenly nervous. Sirius raised his hand.

"First question: who do you like better, me or Remus."

"Remus."

"What's your favourite color?"

"Umm…blue or green, not sure which."

"What house are you in?"

"A Hogwarts house."

"Lily or James?"

"Lily."

"Where do you live?"

"With my parents." Luca laughed, which he quickly covered with a laugh. Remus volenteered to go next.

"Favourite book?"

"Where are the children? By Mary Higgens Clark."

"Hobby?"

"Ballet or Quiddich."

"Any siblings?"

"Possibly."

"Dream job?"

"Doc- I mean Healer."

"Know any langues besides english?"

"I'm fluent in Spanish, and I can make polite conversation in French." Remus smiled.

"That was very helpful." Alexandra was confused.

"How? I barely told you anything."

"I now know that you were adopted by either a half-blood or muggle-born. And you were raised in a muggle town. You have at least one sibling, and your best subject is potions." He smirked. Alexandra's jaw dropped.

"How?" she asked. Lupin just smiled.

"My turn, my turn!" exclaimed Luca, bouncing in his seat.

"First kiss?" Alexandra blushed.

"Camden Jackson, a muggle."

"Biggest secret?"

"My other identity."

"Worst class?"

"Transfiguration."

"Favourite teacher?"

"Professor Snape."

"Biggest mistake?"

"Loving my birth parents." Kaylee smirked.

"My turn. Favourite animal?"

"Snake." Sirius shuddered.

"Greatest acopmlishment?"

"Killing Voldemort." Lupin choked.

"Least favourite teacher?"

"That's a tough one. Probably Dumbledore."

"Are you Light or Dark?"

"Grey."

"Are you sure you're not a Ravenclaw?"

"I cant answer that. now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to Hogwarts. Lucas, care to join me?" he nodded. They bothe got up and walked hand in hand to the Three Broomsticks.


	6. Family is Forever (I know Chessy)

**AN: hey peeps! Please don't kill me! I would give you tons of excuses, blah blah blah. Trust me, I have perfectly good excuses. But if you care enough, PM. If not, lets get on to what you really want to read. Oh wait! Quick side note: for some reason, the spell and grammer check on the laptop arent working, but it's only on this document. Totally weird. So, sorry if there are a lot of mistakes in this. Enjoy!**

Alexandra wasn't used to the stares she was getting. Befoe she was Isadora: the nerd of Gryffindor. The girl who cried during her sorting. The girl who hated the maurderers 2.0. the girl who was nothing like her sister. He girl who feared hights, yet was totally fine with flying. Now she was the girl who lived. The girl who killed Voldmort. The girl made legend. Luca was treating her to candy at Honeydukes, and the once boistrious store was now deadly silent. Ducking her head down, she pulled her "date" over to the crystalized pineapple section. They were her favourites. Quickly grabbing a bag and shouldering her way through the crowd, Alexandra despised the scar that people gaped at. She plopped her merchandise on the counter and looked at the casheir expectantly. He just stared. Getting annoyed she snapped her fingers in his face.

"Ahem!" she said. He stayed in his trance. She glanced at his name tag. It read Ambrosious. Huh. The owner himself.

"Look Mr. Flume, I'm in a hurry. I'd really appreciate it if you let me buy some pinapple." Lucas pleaded. He didn't even stir. Sighing, Alexandra grabbed Luca's hand and dragged him out of the store. Once outside, she started mumbling under her breath. Luca laughed heartily.

"Don't let Mama hear you say that. She'll wash your mouth out with soap again." He smirked. Alexandra stuck her tounge out. he simply laughed again.

"I never did take you to the Three Broomsticks." He said. "We could go now if you want?" Alexandra shook her head quickly.

"Nope not hungrey." She stated as her stomach rumbled loudly. "Traiter." She mumbled. A beat of silence then,

"I though this was supposed to be fun. Making them sweat. But it's just making me uncomfortable. I pity famous people." Luca sighed and flung an arm around her shoulder.

"This is how it's going to be…after the cup reveals my identity…isn't it?" luca nodded as they continued walking. "What's going to happen to our family?" Luca stopped in his tracks. He grabbed Alexandra by the shoulders and spun her around to face him.

"Nothing will happen to our family. We will always be there for you." He insisted. Alexandra smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"And you will always be my dorky brother." She smirked. Luca rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair.

"Race you back to the castle." He sudenly exclaimed running.

"Hey! Not fair!" she screamed before running after him,

Uyvuyviuboubioubuobobuoboubuobiubiubiubiuuibuiviyvouoyoyvouvouyvoyvoyvoyvoyvouv

Isadora woke up the next morning, a sense of calm coming over her. Today she was simply Isadora Xander. Grabbing a band-aid to cover her burn, she tugged on her school uniform.

"Good morning early bird." Isadora greeted Parvati in the common room. It was only seven, but Parvati's hair was in a perfect braid, her tea cup almost empty, and her homework completed. Her sister was the exact opposite. She stayed up well past midnight, and hated mornings. She was often called night owl.

"Early bird gets the worm." Parvati cited happily. Isadora raised an eyebrow. Parvati only used that expression when she got something, usually a bit of gossip or something, by getting up early.

"Okay, spill." Parvati raced over and grabbed a newspaper. On the front page was a picture of Alexandra and Luca together in Hogsmead. Luca laughed at what she said and said something in return. Isadora was glad that at the angle they were, you couldn't make out what they were saying. She stuck her tounge out at him, and he laughed again. More words were exchanged, before he flung an arm around Alexandra. Suddenly he spun her around. After a few more words, she kissed him on the cheek. The headline read: Is Luca Xander Alexandra Potter's new girlfriend? Is Alexandra none other than Katie Bell, Luca's real life girlfriend? Isadora couldn't believe that a reporter was following her.

"Umm…Izzy, are you okay? You look kind of pale." Parvati asked worriedly. Isadora nodded.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to talk to my brother." With that Isadora fled the common room. She didn't sop running until she reached the Ravenclaw dorms.

"A window cleaner is cleaning windows on the 25th floor of a skyscraper. He falls, and has no protection gear or softening device of any kind, yet is not hurt. How is this?"

"He's cleaning on the inside." Isadora answered swiftly. That has to be the eaisest riddle in the world. Shaking her head, she continued inside. She was stopped abruptly by Kaylee.

"Don't go up. He feels horrible. Katie has already been bombarded by no less than thirty four people wanting to know the truth. Eight boys have asked her out, I guess they assumed Luca cheated on Katie with you, and her parents are being investagated by the ministry for kidnapping charges. Katie's a mess, and Luca is under a lot of pressure from the whole school now. Even though it's unlikely that Katie is Alexandra, and we know she isnt, the wizarding world is grasping at straws trying to figure out the identity of Alexandra Potter." Kaylee explained firnly, but not unkindly. Isadora nodded.

"This is all my fault. If I had never been born-

"If you had never been born, Voldemort would still be running wild, more would die, Penelope would have never been born, and we would have never adopted you. And trust me, that is just as bad as Voldemort being alive in my, and your familes books. And I mean your real family. Not the potters. Now c'mere." She pulled her little sister into a hug. Isadora returned the hug. Tomorrow would come. Eventually the world would know her secret. But she would cross that bridge when she came to it. rigt now, she would enjoy being normal while it lasted.

AN: I know, I know. Super short chapter. But I felt like I needed to post one, and this is what I came up with.


	7. Weighing of the Wands (Alexandra style)

It had been only a couple hours sense she had gone to see Luca, and Isadora felt as if nothing would ever be back to normal. The whole Xander family, along with the gryffindor quiddich team and all of Luca's and Katie'sdorm mates were being swarmed. Isadora felt as though she was a fresh carcass of meat, the students mentioned above were ants, and the rest of the wizarding world were vultures. Many of the 'ants' simply wanted to grasp onto hwatever crumb of fame they could, no matter how small. She, her family, and Katie were a piece of juciy meat to be devoured; the latest gossip, the newest craze. And the 'vultures' wanted it to themselves. Wanted to be the first one to claim the victory for themselves. The first one to cross the finishing line of a race to get…something. Isadora wasn't sure what, but she knew it wouldn't be good. Already there was a reward in place. 200 hundred galleons for whomever presented crucial information, and 2000 for whomever has her identity and can prove it. that was equvilant to roughly 1500 pounds, and 15000 pounds. A lot of money. The Xander's weren't poor by any standerds, but they definatly weren't rich. Breakfast was now almost over, but Isadora's free period was first so she wasn't concered. Hermione was waiting for her in the common room when she returned from talking with her brother. Vivian was was talking to Fred weasley in the corner, Hermione was talking to Semaus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas was staring at a book. Isadora couldn't make out the title. She silently made her way over to Vivian.

"Look Fred, you're a great guy. Really. But… I have a boyfriend now. And honestly, I'm not interested in you." Isadora stopped dead. Vivian was being asked out. she wasn't surprised thouhg. Sh ehad always envied her sister. She was skinny, and taller by an inch, and confindant, and out-going, and smart, and a people person. She could talk to anyone, and boys…well they didn't chase her per say. But she still got asked out. isadora had never been asked out. sure she had kissed that muggle boy, but it was during a game of spin the bottle. Isadora wasn't even close to being over weight, but she wasn't like Vivian and Hermione. Vivian ate tons and tons of meat and junk food, but she never looked as though she gained anything. Hermione ate healthy, but was only eighty some pounds. Quickly turning around she made her way over to Hermione, to find said girl being asked out as well. She had a pitying look on her face, and appeared as though she truly felt bad for the jerk. He dug himself whatever hole he was in now. Going from girl to girl, getting his ear peirced, spelling part of his hair blue, shaving half of his hair (many of these things quickly reversed by a teacher) isadora was about to leave when Hermione abruptly stood up.

"Come on, let's go for a walk. Coming Vivian?" she called over her shoulder. Vivian scowled and shook her head. Isadora shrugged and continued on her way with Hermione. They stopped in the great hall, and picked up some toast.

"What's up with V?" isadora asked as they reached the lake. Hermione sighed.

"She's jelaous of you. You're powerful. Special. Somebody. And while they mix up your names now, by the end of the year nobody will even remember Vivian." Hermione explained sadly. Isadora was shocked. Vivian? Jelaous of her?

"No way. Why would someone like Vivian be jelaous of me? I think your wrong this time Mya." Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but decided to leave it for now.

"Mya? That's a new nickname." Isadora shrugged.

"I took the 'mi' from Hermione and added an a. nothing special." Isadora ripped up the rest of her toast, and threw it into the lake.

Hihihihihihihihihihih3

During potions, Potter's voice echoed through the halls.

"Will Ms. Potter please report to he Charms classroom for Photographs and the weighing of the wands? All charms classes are cancelled while this is going on. Thank you." Everyone looked around, hoping to see Alexandra potter leave, but Isadora stayed rooted in her seat. She had charms next anyway. Hopefully nobody would notice her missing sense class was cancelled. There was only twenty minuets left of potions. Snape tested their antidotes on spiders much to Ron's horror, and then let them go. It was quickly becoming cold, so many students fled to the warmth and saftey of their common rooms, dorms, or the library. Isadora muttered something about the library, before running off in the direction of the common room. She ran up the stairs, grabbed some clothes at random, and locked the door. She had grabbed a pair of jeans, a floral sweatshirt with 90 on it in white, an extra school skirt, and a baseball cap. She disreguarded the skirt, but put the rest on before changing her appearance. The hat didn't exactly match, it was light pink with a green cactus on it. she had gotton it when they flooed to Arizona to visit their father's sister, Aunt Megan. She let her hair flow loosly in down her shoulders as she searched for shoes. All she could find were a pair of black converse, but she didn't have any socks. Isaodra was about to look in her room, when she heard somone enter.

"Crap." She muttered under her breathas she pulled on the shoes without socks. After she transfigured her locket, she opened a window and cast a quick spell.

"Accio broom." Her nimbus 2001 flew into her hands, and she hopped on and flew down a couple of stories. She climbed into the nearestwindow, which unluckily for her was a history room. full of hufflepuff first years. She attempted to turn her broom into another ring, but it ended up turning into a tiny broom shaped pin. Shrugging, she put it on her hat. The room was staring at her in awe. Except for Binns who was still teaching as if fourtenn year old girls climbed through his window everyday.

"Uh…hi." Alexandra greeted awekardly before running off. She made her way to the classroom, and found everyone still there to her great shock. They had been waiting for forty minuets? Wow. Dedicated.  
"Lexi you came!" exclaimed Lily happily. Alexandra crossed her arms.

"Cool it with the nick names Lily. I'm not you daughter, or your friend. The only reason I even let you call me Alexandra, is that I don't want to make it easier for you. I cannot even give you a fake name, for one of you might grow a brain and figure it out." she snapped. It was fun being Alexandra. It was like one of those roll playing games she used to play on a computor when she was younger. She could act however she wanted. If she made a mistake, it didn't affect her in real life. And to her, Isadora was real life. Alexandra was not. Cedric looked shocked, Cho was right he was cute, Fluer looked indifferent, and Viktor looked smug. He walked up to her and made a big show of doing a mock bow.

"Mi'lady, if I may escort you to Mr. Ollivander?" he then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "That was quite a bit of courage you showed. But do you really want them to call you Allexandra forever Isadora?" alexandra recoiled.

"How did you-

"Ms. Potter, if you would be so kind as to present your wand?" ollivander asked eagerly. Alexandra rolled her eyes. clearly he thought that she bought her wand from him. She set her wand infront of him and examined it.

"Vine wood, devoted. Selfless. A true intellectual with great powers. More complex than many realize." He muttered. "Do you know Hermione Granger? She has a wand made of the same wood. You two would probably getalong well." He said to the room, before examining the core. he frowned.

"I didn't make this wand." Ollivander stated sadly.

"How do you know?" asked James.

"Her core is veela hair. I never use it. tempramental, but elegant. A good wand." He handed it back. She smiled, grabbed Viktor by the arm, and pulled him off to a nearby closet.

"Just a minute!" she called over her shoulder before slamming the door.

"How did you know about my other identity?" she hissed. Viktor laughed.

"I guess I grew a brain." He joked before getting serious. "I vas in the library the morning of the goblet of fire. I guess you didn't see me, but I noticed how Isadora didn't leave with any of her friends or anyone else. When I did leave, vhich you didn't notice either some how, I noticed how you seemed attached to the two xander's that were there. I uh…must admit that I followed you, and heard your conversation with Lucas. And I knew it wasn't either of your sisters, because when we passed Zonkos, I saw Kaylee with the two weasley's and I saw Vivian strolling hand in hand with some black haired, pale skinned boy." Alexandra nodded. Terry Boot. Then she frowned.

"Why were you in the library?" viktor blushed.

"I vas hoping to run into that girl with the bushy brown hair." Alexandra laughed.

"Her name's Hermione."

"Herm-o-ninny?" he asked confused. Alexandra shrugged.

"Close enough. We better go back out before the reporters come hounding us." Viktor agreed, and together they left the closet and surrendered to the mass about of photographs taken.


	8. A Horrifying Task Oh and a dragon

AN: the spell check is working again! So I hope this is better for y'all

Isadora took a deep breath. Today was the day. The first task. And she had no idea what it was. After counting backwards from ten to calm her nerves, she slipped silently off to the bathroom. She switched into her Alexandra form. She transfigured her necklace, and put her hair once again in a curled ponytail. Suddenly, there was the sound of light tapping on the bathroom window. As soon as she saw what it was, she had to cover her mouth to stop from screaming. Viktor Krum, was outside the bathroom window on his broom. Alexandra walked over, and flung open the window.

"Just what do you think you're doing? This is the fourth years bathroom!" she hissed. He looked confused.

"It is? I fought it vas de common room." he looked in, and spotted the showers and blushed. "I just vanted to tell you, fat de task is dragons. Ve have to defeat dragons." Alexandra paled, before nodding her thanks. Viktor flew away, as Alexandra sunk down to the floor. Dragons? How the heck was she going to defeat a dragon? She wasn't prepared for this.

"Think Isadora, think." She muttered to herself. "What are you good at? Potions. You're good at potions. It's a bit too late for that though. You can't exactly sneak down to the dungeons and make some dragon stopper. Not that that exists. Uh…let's see…umm…flying! You're good at flying! Your dad taught you how when you were young, and you're seeker!" but suddenly she wasn't so excited. "You'll have to use someone else's broom, yours might be recognized. But, maybe not. And plenty of people fly. All I need is a summoning charm." Alexandra stood up, feeling much more confidant in her choice. She tugged on some grey leggings and a pink tank top, before setting off on a dangerous and treacherous task. Waking up Ron and Hermione at the crack of dawn. Hermione would be fine with being awoken, but she was a heavy sleeper and Alexandra didn't want the others waking up. Ron on the other hand, would be a nightmare.

"Hermione!" she whispered in the brunette's ear. Alexandra shook her shoulder, but stopped when Hermione started to groan loudly and other girls started to stir. Praying to whatever god was listening that Hermione would wake up silently, Alexandra ripped the pillow out from under the sleeping teen. Hermione's head fell off the bed, and she woke with a start. Spying Alexandra, she seemed to understand and quickly got dressed. She pulled on her skirt and white blouse and slug her tie around her neck without tying it. looking apprehensive, the duo set off to wake Ron. They crept up the stairs, before realizing that the mass amount of snores would cover their tracks. The boy's in the room were Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Ron, and Peter Jones (He is not an OC, not technically. His name is seen on different signs in the background of the Gryffindor common room in various movies.)

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed in his ear, while Alexandra poked him in the stomach. Alexandra not so lightly slapped him, and Hermione yanked away his pillow. Still, he did not stir. Getting desperate, Alexandra entered the bathroom to get a cup of water to splash on his face. But when she opened the door, it became apparent that someone else was in the bathroom. Peter was standing, clothed with only a towel around his waist, brushing his teeth. Alexandra shrieked slightly and inadvertently alerted him to her presence. She blushed bright red.

"I-I'm so, so, so sorry! I didn't know-

"It's alright. Really." He cut her off. He crossed the room to the door that lead to the dorms.

"The bathroom is yours madam." Peter smiled before leaving. Alexandra heard Hermione's scream and Ron's groan. She shrugged; at least Ron was awake. Hermione must have screamed in his ear. Splashing her face to ensure that she was awake, Alexandra exited the bathroom. Time to face the music.

"I still don't get why we had to be up so early." Ron complained. Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Because, even though I know the task is dragons and I'm good at flying, I still don't have a plan. I'd rather not be sent home in a shoe box." Ron still wasn't convinced. Hermione groaned.

"She'll let you use her broom after we're done." Ron perked up after that.

It took many hours but they finally came up with a plan. Alexandra would summon her broom and distract the dragon. If she had to attack the dragon, she would try to confuse it before stunning it between the eyes. if she had to steal something, hopefully Petrificus Totalus would do the trick. Summoning up all of her courage, Alexandra entered the great hall. She had decided to sit at a different table each time she made an appearance, so she sat down at the Hufflepuff table across from Cedric Diggory.

"Hey Diggory." She greeted before helping herself to a croissant.

"Po-Alexandra." He replied with a bit of awe on his face. Susan Bones sat down next to Alexandra and started eating some pancakes. Alexandra hadn't talked to Susan in months. They didn't have many classes together, and had drifted apart. Of course, they were still close friends during the summer, but during school they were practically strangers.

"Hey Zuzu!" she exclaimed before stopping herself. Isadora was the only person who called Susan Zuzu. Susan's eyes widened slightly.

"You know my name!" she squealed. Okay, so she didn't figure it out. clearly Ravenclaw was not an option with this girl.

"Of course. We are in the same year after all." She added some sausage to her plate, smothered them in syrup, then picked up some bacon. Finally, she sprayed whip cream on top of the bacon. Voila! A culinary masterpiece! Crunching down on her bacon, she ignored the disgusted looks Ernie was shooting her. After she finished eating, she got up from the table and ran into someone.

"Sorry, I didn-

"No need to apologize. It's fine." Alexandra gulped. Why? Why of all people did she have to run into Peter Jones? Again.

"Bacon and whip cream?" he asked with a smirk. Alexandra blushed and nodded before scurrying away to the staff table. All champions were told to meet whomever was going to escort them to the first task. The only problem was that she had no idea who was escorting her. She assumed in normal circumstances it would've been her head of house, but obviously that wasn't going to happen. The staff looked startled, but a little pleased when she arrived.

"Ms. Potter, to what do we owe the honor?" asked Dumbledore. Alexandra sighed.

"I need to know who my escort is and where to meet them." Sirius cleared his throat.

"Snape." He spat out. she beamed. Professor Snape was a favorite of her's, despite his dislike of Gryffindor's.

"So….are you ready to escort now?" she asked. Snape nodded curtly and got up. They got plenty of odd looks and stares as they left the great hall. As soon as the heavy doors closed, babble about Alexandra and Snape broke out.

"You're Isadora." Snape stated. Alexandra nodded.

"As soon as it was reported to me that I was Alexandra's favorite professor, I knew it was you. If it was a Slytherin, I would know by now. Their very close, and tell each other everything. A Slytherin will take a secret to the grave." He said. Alexandra nodded, as Snape lead her to the Quidditch pitch. Except, the goal posts had been removed, and in their place were four dragons. Alexandra gasped.

"A Hungarian horntail!" she breathed. Ron told her about them. his brother Charlie was really into dragons, and apparently Ron picked up some knowledge about the creatures as well. Alexandra really liked Charlie. He had helped them out with a problem in first year. Said boy ran up to greet them.

"Hi I'm Charlie Weasley, and you must be Alexandra Potter. It's great to meet you." He said shaking her hand vigorously. She giggled.

"Actually, we've met. How's Norbert?" the look on his face was priceless.

"Hermione?" he asked. She shook her head. His eyes popped out of his head.

"Isadora?!"

"Yep!" she said popping the 'p'. he looked gobsmacked.

"Bu-but you have a twin sister! And a birth certificate to prove it!" she smirked.

"Don'tcha just love magic?" she asked before getting serious. "You can't tell anyone though. Not even your parents. Hermione, Ron, Katie, Fred, George, Cho, and my family knows. Oh, and professor Snape and Viktor." Charlie nodded, before walking away with a dazed look. Alexandra giggled.

Jdjdjdjdjdjdjdjjddjjdjddjjdjddjdjdjddj8

"Is everyone here? Good. Everyone pick a dragon out of the bag. The number around their necks is the order you will be going in good luck." Everyone picked a dragon. Alexandra felt a sense of dread as she picked out the Hungarian horntail. Number four. Great.

(TIME SKIP. ALEXANDRA HAD FINSIHED DEFEATING THE DRAGON, SHE DIDN'T GET INJURED, HAS HEARD HER SCORE, SAME AS IN CANNON. SHE IS NOW AT A PRESS THINGY AFTER THE EVENT.)

The camera flashed blindingly bright. Alexandra resisted the urge to cover her eyes. she had changed out of her slightly burned clothes, and into a black dress with lacy black tights. She had lost a bet, so instead of wearing black sneakers, she was wearing black stilettoes. Around her neck was a silver dragon pendant, on her right ring finger was her green ring, and on her left pointer finger was a ring with a giant gold stone.

"Alexandra! What's it like to be the youngest triwizard champion?" asked one reporter.

"It's one crazy adventure. I will not lie. It's terrifying, and harsh. But through it came a great friendship." She smiled at the end, glancing towards Viktor. He smiled and walked over, flinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Alexandra! Rita skeeter here. Is it true that you're dating Luca Xander? And your real identity is Katie Bell?" she asked. Alexandra shook her head.

"No. Kaylee Xander is a Ravenclaw prefect, and she was very welcoming. I'll admit I haven't talked to her much…or at all really during my schooling here at Hogwarts, and she was very kind. I simply sat next to Luca because he was cute and I knew he was her brother. I didn't realize he had a girlfriend, and once I did I made sure she knew I wasn't making move on him. Luca was also very kind, and simply wanted to buy me a drink at the three broomsticks. I hope after all this is over, they can come to like my real identity."

"Over here Alexandra! Are you and Viktor our newest celebrity couple?" one guy asked. Alexandra blushed and Viktor opened his mouth to dispute this when he was interrupted.

"All right, enough questions. Thank you for your time." Dumbledore's voice cut through, magnified by ten. Grumbling, the reporters left. Alexandra sighed with relief. They were starting to make her uncomfortable.

"Do you vant to come back to my cabin? Ve can celebrate vith your friends. Vhat do you fink?" he asked. Alexandra smiled before swatting a beetle away. Stupid bugs.

"That sounds lovely. I'll grab Ron and Hermione. Ron's a big fan of you, and you're a big fan of Hermione." Alexandra smirked, happy to see that Viktor's face turned a deep shade of red.

Noonemournsthewickedfromwickedthemusicalwickedforeverhamiltonisoverratedilovewicked9

The elation Isadora was feeling disappeared the next day when she saw the paper.

 _The girl-who-lived, now the girl-in-love? The insider scoop on the wizarding world's hottest new power couple. Viktor Krum and Alexandra Potter!_


	9. The dreadful article and family ties

_The girl-who-lived, now the girl-in-love? The insider scoop on the wizarding world's hottest new power couple. Viktor Krum and Alexandra Potter!_

 _Yesterday, I had the pleasure of attending a press conference for the triwizard champions. Here's how it went._

 _Ms. Bulbary: Alexandra! What's it like to be the youngest triwizard champion?_

 _Potter: It's one crazy adventure. I will not lie. It's terrifying, and harsh. But through it came a great friendship. (She smiled at Krum whom walked over and slung an arm around her shoulders. Both were practically glowing. I then proceeded to ask if she was Katie Bell or if she was dating Luca Xander. Potter was very adamant that she was neither Katie, nor was she dating Luca. Mr. Robertson then asked her if she was dating Krum. Her only response was to blush. Krum didn't answer either. Afterward I followed them. Potter walked off with Krum before he made her an offer.)_

 _Krum:_ _"Do you vant to come back to my cabin? Ve can celebrate vith your friends. Vhat do you fink?" Potter smiled in response and they set off to his cabin on the Drumstrang ship together. I left, wanting to give the happy couple some time alone. Still don't believe me? at the weighing of the wand ceremony, Krum was very friendly with Potter. He made a big show of bowing and kissing her hand, before whispering something in her ear. After her wand was weighed, she dragged the smug looking boy off to a broom cupboard. They reemerged roughly six minutes later with Krum blushing up a storm. Still skeptical? Maybe this will change your mind. Krum visited Potter in the fourth year Gryffindor bathroom. Lover boy flew his broom up and had a steamy conversation among other things with Potter before wishing her luck and flying back to the deck of his ship. We wish Potter and Krum the best of luck in their superstar romance. Rita skeeter signing off._

The whole hall was abuzz. Some were caught up in the gossip of a new celebrity couple; either gabbing happily (they would look absolutely adorable together! They both are clearly good at Quidditch after all) or sobbing over the loss of Viktor (we were soulmates! Soulmates!) Others, mostly first years and seconds though a few third years, were blushing at the implied 'facts' of what Alexandra and Viktor had done in the broom cupboard, cabin, and girls bathroom. The smart ones though had cottoned on to a much greater importance in the article than Potter and Krum's frivolous activities. The fact that she had been in the **_Gryffindor fourth year_** bathroom. While they assumed she was a fourth year, it was now known along with her house. Hogwarts had a small number of students per house per year. In Gryffindor, there were only six **(AN: please correct me if I'm wrong)** fourth year girls. Fay, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Isadora, and Vivian. Parvati, Isadora, and Vivian were extremely unlikely, for they all had twins with birth certificates to prove it. that left three girls. Hermione was very unlikely. Her parents were muggles and wouldn't have any knowledge of blood adoption before their daughter went to Hogwarts. Fay was a half blood, and she was delivered in a muggle hospital. While they could've had a miscarriage and fled the hospital with Mr. Dunbar obliviating anybody who saw them to think they had had a healthy baby, it was extremely unlikely such an occurrence could have gone unnoticed. Lavender was the most likely choice. Despite the fact that everybody liked to paint her as being a hot but dumb girl, she was rather talented and had two very talented parents. **(AN: mini rant time. I always hate the fact that lavender is portrayed as nothing more than a pretty face. She was in Dumbledore's army. She was kind to Trelawney and concerned about Ron when they dated. She also didn't hold a grudge or try to get even with Hermione or Ron. She came to her seventh year and defied the Deatheaters for she was in the room of requirement. She fought in the battle of Hogwarts and was killed fighting. I think. There are debates about it a believe but I think she was killed. She was also sorted into Gryffindor home of the brave. Honestly, any pretty girl in the HP series isnt really taken seriously even by JK Rowling. Hermione was never a pretty character in general, in the books that is. She had her Cinderella moment at yule but that was about it. the other girls who are really made a mockery of don't play Quidditch. Maybe not all, but most are portrayed a giggly, shallow, or emotional if they don't play Quidditch or are Hermione. Even Cho and Fleur. Other pet peeves of mine. Cho is only emotional because her boyfriend was killed! The whole world, including her mothers boss, is telling her it was an accident or trying to hush it up. Plus she's developing feelings for harry which in itself is hard when nobody believes him and she has so much stuff I could fill a chapter with all the things wrong with making her emotional. This mainly a fanfic problem but still. With fleur I could also fill a chapter maybe more, for this problem is in the books along with fandoms. It seems that nobody worthwhile as a character with deep feelings and great power can be pretty. suddenly they're shallow. And powerless. Fleur was chosen to be champion for a reason! And it wasn't because she was pretty. other characters, Ginny and Hermione for example, are very rude to her in DH. One thing Ginny said always struck me, even when I was in fifth grade. It's the fact that she complains about fleur speaking to her like she's three. Fleur's first language isn't English. She may not understand that she is talking like one would to a small child. Sheesh! Not so mini rant over!)** Her mother was an Auror and her father worked at St. Mugnos. It would be easy for them to force someone to secrecy. The poor girl looked ready to have a nervous breakdown. Isadora felt horrible. Krum was looking uncomfortable but tried to laugh it off. For some reason George looked mad. How strange. Isadora had never seen ears that red in her life. Hermione was blushing bright red and hurt shown in her eyes. up at the staff table many looked conflicted. Stricken at the implications but at the same time happy about the clue. Many were eyeing the Gryffindor fourth years with interest. Lavender in particular. Nobody really gave Vivian and Isadora a second glance. Suddenly she found herself being hauled up from the table and lead from the great hall by two sets of hands. Thankfully nobody really noticed because many were rushing off to owl parents and younger siblings, or tell friends who were late to breakfast. Looking to her left, Isadora saw a poker faced Kaylee and a scowling Luca. Looking behind her, she saw a smirking Vivian trailing behind her along with a slightly blushing Ron. They pulled her into an empty charms classroom with her entourage following. Isadora raised an eyebrow in bemusement as she found herself face to face with two irked older siblings.

"How could you go off and do these things with Krum! You don't know him! He's and older Bulgarian boy! He's almost of age, which means any relationship you hold with him at that point would be illegal!" shouted Luca, his face going an unpleasant shade of red. Isadora's eyes widened comically. _That's_ what this what about? The scandalous… well none of what she reported was a lie. She just twisted the truth so that it seemed much worse than it really was. Isadora couldn't believe they were all idiotic enough to believe the papers. Kaylee laid a hand on her younger brother's chest and took a step forward.

"What Luca is trying to ask is whether or not what that skeeter woman wrote is true." She explained. Isadora bit her lip.

"It's…complicated. Which bit? Maybe you could specify?" she offered. Kaylee looked close to losing her patience but managed to rein herself in.

"Okay I can _specify_ for you. Let's start with the first thing the article said. We know all about the press conference. You claim that he really was a friend and that you blushed at the absurdity at the statement and Krum was going to correct it but was cut off by Dumbledore. But did he, or did he not invite you back to his cabin afterward?"

"Yes, he did!"

"And did you or did you not accept?"

"I did, but-

"So you went back to his cabin with him?"

"Yeah, but it-

"That's all I need to know. Next question. Did he make a big show, bowing and kissing your hand and whispering to you and such at the weighing of the wands ceremony?"

"He did. So what?"

"And did you or did you not drag a smug looking Krum off to the broom closet after your wand was weighed?"

"You have to understand-

"Answer the question."

"Understand tha-

"Yes or no!"

"Yes! I bloody well did! But it wasn-

"My turn now Is. Final question. Sort of. Did Krum visit you in the fourth years bathroom?" Isadora blushed, remembering the incident, then smiled remembering Viktor's embarrassment upon realizing that he was not in fact in the common room.

"He did…but it-

"I've heard enough! You are grounded!"

"But-

" _Grounded_!" Isadora crossed her arms.

"You can't ground me! you're not my mother! And neither is Cleo! I'm not part of a family! I-I'm going to go give Lily and James and them a chance. I need to decide now where I want to live, they'll ask me in court after my fake name's revealed." She cried before running off to the common room. she ran up to the fourth year dorm with tears streaming down her face. It was so hard. They didn't even let her explain herself before blaming her! She would never do anything like that! and her birth parents would know her identity eventually. They would never leave her alone after that, so she may as well learn to at least not harbor some sort of deep seated hatred towards them. after all maybe they would be better than her other family. They suddenly didn't trust her. No, they didn't trust Alexandra. But they would have to stop being babies and come to terms with the fact that she had another life now. Isadora ripped her locket off for the first time in years and threw it to the ground. She ransacked her trunk for something more…edgy to wear. A black strapless crop top and red mini skirt! Perfect. She set them aside under her pillow for the next time she was in her Isadora body, before finding something to wear as Alexandra. She quickly found a grey tee-shirt with a wolf on it and denim shorts. Looking to make sure no one was in the common room; lessons should have started about now, she transformed and slipped on the clothes. Angrily tugging her unruly hair into a three strand braid she huffed down the stairs and out to portrait hole, startling some second years that were entering. They stared at her in awe. She scowled. She had potions right now. Professor would tell the class that she was sick and that they had proof of it. lily would be busy with muggle studies and Remus with Hagrid or madam Pomfrey, but James probably didn't have an appointment with any students and Sirius just lounged about mostly when there wasn't a defense teacher. Alexandra was still a bit annoyed about the fact that even though Remus being a werewolf got him kicked out of his defense position he still continued to help out, but she was determined to try to turn over a new leaf. Now the question was Sirius or James? Making up her mind she set off.

.

Alexandra knock twice on the door.

"Come in." said the occupant. Alexandra slowly pushed open the door. He looked surprised to see her.

"Alexandra." He breathed in shock. She smiled slightly.

"Hello James." 


	10. Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!

Review response

Gginsc: and that is okay with me. you don't need to like how I'm choosing to portray fem Harry. But I understand that if you don't like the main character, you often stop reading whatever it is that you're reading because of that. and I'd hate to lose a reader. So let me explain a bit about her character. She is a fourteen year old girl. I'm not sure of your gender or age, but I know from current experience that they are very hormonal. The world is always against them yada, yada. She's not acting like this because she's been betrayed. Well, not entirely anyway. Lets put it this way. She's stressed, and the stress is feeding the crazy hormones. The crazy hormones are feeding the underlying feeling of abandonment she has because her parents 'left her'. This feeling, added to the fear of abandonment, keeps festering and growing. And here the article waltzes in, all la dee da look at me I love causing stress. So the stress is feeding the hormones which are feeding the stress and abandonment which is feeding the outburst that was bound to happen. So all of those things equal the end of last chapter.

James sat their gaping like a fish. He closed his mouth, just for his jaw to drop back down. Alexandra giggled.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. Hi, I'm Alexandra Lily Potter your daughter." she really wished she had a camera to capture James's face.

"Uh… I-I'm Ja-ames P-Potter. Please s-sit down." He gestured to a seat across from him. She gracefully sat down and looked at him with eyes full of curiosity. The door banged open making them both jump. It was Sirius and Remus. Their eyes widened when they saw Alexandra sitting there.

"Umm…we were just going. Right Siri?" Remus asked with a pointed look at his friend.

"We are?" Remus elbowed him. "Oww! I mean, we are!" they turned around to leave but she stopped them.

"Wait! You guys can stay. I want to talk to all four of you, and Lily's class should be ending in twenty. Just wait here. Actually, when classes are dismissed I would like for Remus to go down to Professor Snape's and ask him for some vertisium." He nodded and an awkward silence filled the air. Alexandra hadn't really planned what to do or talk to them about.

"How about we play that questions game again?" suggested James. Alexandra nodded and he smiled.

"Ooh I'll go first!" said Sirius, waving his hands around like a small child. "What's your favorite song?"

" 'Look how far we've come' by matchbox twenty."

"Do you have a pet?"

"My brother has a chameleon he keeps at home, my little sister has a rabbit, and another sister of mine and I share a yorkie dog named Bella."

"What do you like to do over the summer?"

"Umm…I like to read and watch TV and other normal kid stuff."

"What was the favorite thing you did with your friends over the summer?"

"Ooh! That's an easy one! My best muggle friend and I walked around the mall and bought some discount clothes before seeing 47 meters down! It was so cool. She could barely look the entire time! Everyone was killed off though…"

"Favorite thing you did with your family this summer?"

"We went to the beach with all of our cousins. That was pretty cool. But unluckily we went a few days after we saw 47 meters down…"

"What's so bad about that?"

"It's a horror movie about sharks killing. They kill one of the two main characters. They were on vacation."

"Oh." Silence fell for a few minutes before it was broken by soft knocking.

"James honey, do you have a student in your office? If so I can come back later." Lily's gentle voice flowed to their ears, slightly muffled by the heavy oak door.

"You can come in Lily." The door opened and in walked Lily wearing a spotted blouse, her hair pulled into a hurried ponytail. She gasped upon seeing Alexandra. Alexandra nodded to Remus and he hurried off to fetch some veritasium. He returned a few minutes later with a small bottle.

"Each of you four take a few drops. It's time to find out what really happened Halloween night of '81."


	11. Chapter 12

I'm not abandoning my stories, any of them, but I won't be updating for a bit. At least a week and a half. I meant to update two stories this weekend, but my dad s laptop crashed and nobody knows what's wrong. I had a document for a story that was 46 pages long. It has disappeared. Until his laptop is fixed, I'm stuck. I am currently typing this on my phone. So yeah. Sorry for any mistakes


	12. Of truths and nightmares

"Tell me exactly what happened…Lily because I like you more."

"I had finally managed to get you asleep. I put you in your crib and kissed you head. My wand was sitting on your nightstand. I heard a crash from downstairs and forgot all about it. Voldemort and peter had blasted open the door. Peter was a traitor. Voldemort disarmed James. James told me to grab you and run. From upstairs I could hear him stunning your father. I tried the floo but it wasn't working. I begged him to kill me instead and leave you alone. He stunned me. When we woke up you were gone. We assumed you were dead. Peter was caught in a muggle town. He was sent to Azkaban without trial." She said all of this in a monotone. This unnerved Alexandra for reasons she couldn't explain. Lily kept the dazed look in her eyes along with the other three. A few minutes later it wore off. Alexandra didn't know what to think or feel. Her whole life she had resented these people. And now she learned they were willing to die for her. Did the Xanders lie to her? Did they know her parents really loved her?

"I…I" there was nothing to say. Alexandra simply flung her arms around Lily. None of them noticed a beetle outside the window.

.

Isadora went to the hospital wing for the rest of the day. She felt queasy, though she was pretty sure it was because of the news she had heard and not because she was sick. Her head was pounding. Throughout the day many people came to check on her. They looked disappointed when they saw that she was indeed lying sick in the hospital wing and not running around as Alexandra. Isadora hated the company, as it made it hard to think over what had happened, and at one point had to request that no visitors were allowed in. especially not her family. She didn't think she was ready to face them quite yet. Students still goggled Isadora through the window in the hospital door, but she was glad she didn't have to deal with them. What was she going to do? Maybe she just wouldn't speak in court. The judge knew best. They knew what was good for her. Why should she have to have any say? It could be their decision. Isadora closed her eyes and drifted off into to blissful sleep…plagued by nightmares.

 _She was wearing a straight jacket with her feet chained to the bottom of the witness stand. She was in a court room. The judge was Dumbledore and he was glaring at her sternly. In front of her to the left was James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus. In front of her to the right was her mom, dad, Kaylee, Luca, Penelope, and Vivian. Ron, Hermione, Cho, and the Weasley twins sat glaring at her from the jury. Rita skeeter stalked forward with her camera and snapped a photo. The flash was a thousand times brighter than what it should have been._

 _"Will Cho Chang please question the witness." What?! the jury wasn't supposed to question her! Isadora started to struggle against her straightjacket to no avail. Cho smirked and her eyes were cold._

 _"With pleasure." She stood up gracefully and walked over to Isadora._

 _"Is it true you made up with your real parents?" the Xander family looked wide eyed and hurt. The answer came unwillingly from her mouth._

 _"Yes." She wanted to scream to the world that the Potters weren't her real family, that she loved them just as much as the Xanders. But she couldn't speak. Cho turned to face the audience._

 _"You see? She HAS CHOOSEN THE POTTERS OVER THE XANDERS!" Her voice was somehow magnified to be much louder than should me humanly possible. Isadora wanted to dispute this. It wasn't true! But she couldn't speak couldn't move. The Xanders were either crying or looking murderous._

 _"Yes. Come with us Alexandra!" the Potters and co. hissed. Literally hissed. They advanced on her with their arms out stretched._

 _"Her name is Isadora! If we can't have her, nobody can!" all of the Xanders shouted in unison. They somehow grew claws and started stalking towards her. Both groups started shouting._

 _"ALEXANDRA!"_

 _"ISADORA!"_

 _"ALEXANDRA!"_

 _"ISADORA!"_

 _"ALEXANDRA!" And somehow, the dream got weirder. Dumbledore into Madam Pomfrey. She leaned over and started shaking Isadora._

 _"You need to decide!" it came from her mouth but as Snape's voice. "Choose!" something hit Isadora on her forehead between her eyes._

 _"Ow!" she said. It was her locket. Hermione had thrown it at her. Madam Pomfrey was shaking_

 _her again. This time when she spoke however, it was in her voice._

 _"You need to wake up Isadora. Come on Xander. Wake up." She was firm but not mean._

Isadora gasped as she shot up in bed. She was in the hospital. She wasn't on trial. She didn't have to choose. At least not yet.

"Do you still feel sick honey?" she asked. Isadora shook her head. She honestly felt better. Maybe sleep was a good thing, even if it was plagued with nightmares. She glanced at the clock on the wall. 7:00 a.m.?

"I've been here all night?" she asked. The nurse nodded.

"Yes. You fell asleep around five o'clock, and I figured you might have just had a little cold. A

pepper up potion would have done the trick, but sense you were already sleeping, I thought I'd let you simply heal the muggle way." Isadora nodded before leaving the hospital ward. There was an hour until classes started. She climbed into the Gryffindor common room. There was a few stragglers, but most of them were at breakfast. She pulled on her uniform and searched for her locket. Isadora couldn't find it. She threw it right here when she stormed off yesterday! She couldn't just not wear it! With a frustrated groan she went off to see if it ended up in the hospital wing. Maybe someone heard that she was sick, found it, and dropped it off there? Isadora decided that it was worth a shot. She hastily shoved her books and a few spare quills in her bag before sprinting to the hospital wing. She pushed open the door with a bang to find a smirking Madam Pomfrey holding her locket.

"Vivian dropped this off while you were asleep last night. Obviously I didn't let her in, the rule applies to everyone, so I stepped out and gave it to her. She was quite distraught. But I couldn't bend the rules. I doubted that she would want to goggle you like the rest, but if I let one person in then I would have a riot on my hands." Isadora nodded and gratefully allowed Madam Pomfrey clasp the chain around her neck.

"Thank you so much. I be sure to talk with her. But first I have an owl to send." Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"I won't keep you then." She bustled back to her office and Isadora hurried out. Her parents got the daily prophet. She doubted they would send a howler, as that would reveal her secret, but she was sure she would be receiving a strongly worded letter. Isadora wanted to send a letter to her parents asap. Maybe they were waiting for her explanation before sending mad mail? Huh. Mad mail. That was funny. Focus Isadora! She shook her head as she entered the owlery. She would have to bother a school owl.

Dear Mum and Dad,

Don't listen to anything that cow Rita Skeeter says. She twists the truth. Viktor and I are not dating. He actually has a crush on Hermione. I think they would be cute together. Guess who's playing matchmaker? Anyway, I blushed because of how absurd it was. Viktor was about to dispute this, but Dumbledore sent the reporters away. I went to his cabin afterwards. With Ron and Hermione. Nothing happened! And the broom cupboard thing. He was looking smug because he had just told me he figured out who I was. And he was blushing when he came out because I was teasing him about Hermione before we left. The bathroom was an accident. I was dressed and in my other form. He thought it was the common room. As for our conversation, it was anything but steamy. He was telling me that the first task was dragons. Not exactly romantic. Please don't kill me.

Best regards,

Alexandra Potter

Isadora decided not to put her Xander name on it because it could be intercepted. She turned to a barn owl.

"Take this to Cleo and Carson Xander." She attached the letter to his leg and watched him fly away. The warning bells chimed through the castle. Fifteen minutes until classes started. If she hurried, she could grab something quick in the great hall. She entered to find once again a few stragglers. She grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it in her mouth. Taking a swig of pumpkin juice, she rushed off to transfiguration. She sat down just as professor McGonagall entered.

"Glad to see you feeling better Ms. Xander. Next class can you please refrain from entering right as the class starts? Perhaps I should turn you into a pocket watch to help you keep track of time?" the class snickered. Isadora blushed and shook her head.

"No mam."

.

To Isadora's relief she was not punished. She made up with her family and told them all about the potters and co. They didn't seem thrilled, but agreed to be a little less harsh. She was spending more and more time with her original family. They were becoming quite close. She just hoped that nobody would be hurt by her decisions in court.


	13. Of dress shopping and heartbreak

Isadora's heart plummeted one day in transfiguration.

"Just a reminder to Alexandra Potter, all champions are expected to lead the opening dance with a partner at the Yule Ball. For homework tonight…" but Isadora had stopped listening. A dance. A partner. This was bad. She felt someone smacking her arm and looked up to see Ron.

"C'mon mate. It's time for dinner." She looked around to realize that everyone else had already left the room, including McGonagall. She pulled herself out of the chair and trudged to the great hall.

.

Isadora only picked at her food at dinner. Ron on the other hand, scarfed down enough for the both of them. Hermione sighed.

"Are you still moping about the ball?" Isadora's silence was answer enough. "Honestly Dora, it's not that big of a deal. It's just a dance! You have your pick of anyone you want. People will be clambering to go with the great Alexandra Potter." Isadora sent her a glare before setting down her fork and sighing.

"Maybe I'll just go with Viktor. You've read the papers. Everyone loves the newest power couple." Hermione turned pink.

"Actually, Viktor already has a date." Ron's head shot up.

"What? blimey, you don't mean you, do you?" she nodded. "You're pulling my leg. I bet you're just embarrassed you don't have a date and don't want Isa to get one." Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously. She stood up quickly, wacked Ron harshly upside the head, and stomped out of the Great Hall. Ron looked confused.

"What? What did I say?"

"Are you being serious right now Ronald?" Isadora banged her head off the table when she got a nod in response.

"Ah is our tactless little bro stirring up trouble again?" she looked up to see Fred on her left.

"I believe he is Freddie boy. Ickle Ronnikins is making girls cry again." Turning to her right she saw George.

"I thought we talked to him about kicking that rather nasty habit."

"Shame he didn't."

"Shame." Isadora giggled at both the twins' antics and Ron's red ears.

"You know, that reminds me of a muggle nursery rhyme." She said thoughtfully. Fred and George both swung an arm around her.

"Please tell us-"

"Oh great knower of muggle things-"

"About this nursery rhyme-"

"Whatever may that be." Isadora rolled her eyes. The twins were fun, but honestly, they were two different people. Didn't they ever have original thoughts?

"Georgie Porgie, pudding and pie, kissed the girls and made them cry. When the boys came out to play, Georgie Porgie ran away." If possible, Ron's ears turned even redder. George and Fred burst out laughing. Once they calmed down, Isadora spoke again.

"Anyway Ron, it would be too obvious if Isadora didn't show up to the ball, and Alexandra has to be there, so since you don't have a date, I was wondering if you would do me a favor and go with Isadora. I'm going as Alexandra, but Viv or someone will go as Isadora." Ron crossed his arms.

"How do you know I don't have a date?" she snorted.

"Ronald, the whole school knows you don't have a date. No offense, but you aren't exactly the Tactmaster or something." He shrugged in a way that said 'I am glad you asked, because I would have gone by myself, but I do not want to let you know that so I will just shrug and pretend I am doing you a favor when in reality it is the other way around'

"So Izzy, who are you taking to the dance? As Alexandra I mean?" George asked in a weird voice Isadora couldn't quite place. She simply shrugged a shrug much simpler than Ron's.

"Well, if you aren't going with anyone I wa-"

"Isadora can I have a word real quick?" interrupted Peter Jones. Isadora shot George an apologetic look.

"We'll talk later yeah?" she asked. He nodded downcast. Fred scowled. Ron facepalmed. She wondered what he was talking about when he muttered "and they say I have no tact."

"So Isabella-" Peter started once they left the great hall.

"Isadora." She interrupted.

"Right, right of course. Sorry, it's just one of those days you know?"

"Mm hmm. Yeah totally."

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?" she blushed.

"I would love to go to the ball with you Peter."

"Pick you up outside of the Gryffindor common room?"

"See you then Bella!" he beamed before jogging down the hall.

"It's Isadora!" she called after him. Rolling her eyes and smiling as bliss overtook her. she swayed back to the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" George asked sullenly.

"He asked me to the ball."

"Oh. What are you going to do? He doesn't know about Alexandra."

"I guess…I'll tell him. Surely he'll understand. Anywho, what were you going to ask? About the ball?"

"Uh…if you would take…Ginny…with you dress shopping…with you and Hermione and Vivian and whoever." Isadora was perplexed. That was all? She felt slightly disappointed.

"Um, okay. Yeah of course. In fact, I bet she could go as Isadora." but George was shaking his head.

"It won't work. She already is going with Neville Longbottom, and it would be suspicious if she just cancelled on him. Plus, knowing Ginny, she would squeal. Your story is like, legend to us. she is so enchanted by it. Watched the movie tons of times."

"Wait there's a movie?" Ron snickered.

"Yeah some muggleborn made it, it's great. Not very accurate, but blimey it's great. Better than real life."

"Can we get back on topic? I'll just have V pretend to be me." There were nods all around as awkward silence filled the air. The four quickly finished dinner, all parting separate ways after. George went for a walk on the grounds, Fred went off to send the Weasley parents a letter, Ron walked off muttering something about a bathroom, and Isadora went off to talk to Hermione.

"Honestly Hermione, I have no idea what George was so upset about!" Isadora exclaimed in the dorm later. Lavender, who had just entered, squealed in excitement.

"Did he finally ask you to the dance?"

"What?! why would he ask me to the dance?"

"So he didn't? c'mon Isa, everyone knows that he like you! It's so obvious. Like, hello! Are you blind?" she blushed cherry. Was that what he was really going to ask her? to the ball? Did he really like her? Or just Alexandra? Peter didn't even know about her other identity. She knew he liked her for her. There wasn't that guarantee with George. Lavender gasped once more.

"Oh no! I've ruined his surprise haven't I! Forget I said anything! Oh, he probably was going to ask you tonight and I've gone and ruined it! Please forget anything I said!" she ran from the dorm leaving the duo alone once more. Hermione blinked.

"…Well…I think we just pinpointed what George was so upset about."

~! #$%^&*()_+

The next morning, Isadora felt like she was walking on eggshells around the Weasleys. Her finger's barely left her locket the entire morning. All during breakfast, she ate with only one hand. Isadora only stopped Hermione grabbed her hands and forcefully pulled them to her sides while walking to Hogsmeade. She was glad that the boys were not going dress shopping with them. That would have been even weirder. They arrived at the crowded stores packed full of students from all three schools. A quick glance at a couple of price tags told all five girls that they could never afford anything at the first store. The second store had the same reaction. At the third store however, Hermione found her dream gown. A ruffly blue gown, reaching down slightly too long.

"I'd have to get it altered slightly, but I'm sure my parents won't mind." Isadora sighed. Perks of being an only child. Isadora's family on the other hand, needed two dresses just for her, a dress for Kaylee, and a dress for Vivian. That was four dresses. Plus dress robes for Luca. The Weasleys needed four sets of dress robes and a dress for Ginny. They were in the same predicament.

"Well, it certainly looks great on you Hermione." Ginny said. Vivian glanced at the tag.

"855.87 pounds. ($1139)" She mouthed to Isadora. Her eyebrows shot up. Wow. Hermione must have seen something in their faces.

"What?"

"Nothing, really. We just…can't really afford anything from here. That's all." Kaylee said. She frowned.

"Oh. You know, I think this isn't the right gown for me after all." The other girls were startled.

"Hermione, you don't need to change dresses just because we're po-can't afford anything here." Vivian said.

"No, it just doesn't feel special. I think I'll know when I find the right one. Let's move on."

"Are you really sure Hermione? We won't judge. And you look amazing in it." Isadora pushed. But Hermione firmly shook her head.

"I don't feel amazing. C'mon." she quickly ushered them out ignoring the sad saleswitch begging her to reconsider.

~! ##$%^&&*(()

They stopped for lunch at the three broomsticks, before heading out. after about forty minutes or so, Isadora had lost count, they found themselves in a tiny store near the Hogshead. It only had one floor, and it wasn't a very big one. Beautiful gowns and dress robes were lined up on either side, with three women working. Two younger and one with grey hair.

"How may we help you? Are you looking for Yule gowns?" asked one of the younger ones. Isadora saw her name tag read Ida. Her brown hair was pulled into a long dutch braid and she was a bit on the chubby side. The second girl's read Illa. Her brown hair was pulled into a sleek ponytail and she was skinnier than her sister. The grey haired woman's read Ivy.

"Yeah, do you have anything on sale?" Ginny asked. Illa nodded excitedly and bounded over to a far corner. Half a dozen dresses were roped off. She rushed back with them.

"These are going to be the next big thing! Some of them change color and some change length. They're real unique show stoppers. Voila! Instant hit at parties and dances."

"So why are they on sale?" asked Isadora. When something sounded too good to be true, it usually was. Ida and Illa glanced at each other. Finally Ivy answered.

"We don't know what sets them off. Obviously, at a venue such as a funeral or proper dance, that's recipe for disaster. However, you should be fine at the Yule ball. People are there to have fun. We'll even through in a free fitting!"

"We really need business." Ida stage whispered unnecessarily. Illa play slapped her. Kaylee shrugged.

"We really do need dresses. But to get them, we need to swear you to secrecy." Isadora was confused, then realized. They would wonder why she needed two dresses. And even if she lied, people would be trying to figure out where Alexandra got her dress, and they would surely remember. Plus, her Alexandra form had a little more going on upstairs, and if she got fit as Isadora, she wouldn't be able to breathe.

"What, are you in witness protection program, or something like that?"

"Something like that." Agreed Hermione. "So will you do it?" all three agreed and took the oath. All three were amazed. And all five friends walked out with dresses they loved.

~! #$%^&&**((()_

Isadora was in the owlry petting Hedwig, when she felt someone come up behind her. she tensed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. However, when the owner of the hand spoke, she relaxed.

"What are you doing up here Peter?"

"I have something I need to tell you. I know you're Alexandra Potter. And that is the only reason I asked you out."

AN: wow, it has been way too long since I've posted anything for anything. And for that I truly apologize. Fun fact, still not out for summer holls. Another fun fact, I'm in eighth grade. And taking two highschool classes. So not fun. And I've been pressured into marching band along with everything else I've got going on. But that is no excuse to not update. I'm honestly pretty great at updating regularly in the summer, but during the school year I'm crap at it. My brother's been a jack $$ lately, but he moved out yesterday. Also, just wanted to vent, feel free to share your opinions via review or PM. So there's this nice boy in my class, who I like, who has a girlfriend. I'm a girl. So today he was trying to get her to tell him something. He said "If you don't tell me, I'll tickle E11 (Shortened my username)" and I was mentally like wth? And he came over and I was like "John, john don't you dare!" and he started tickling my sides. It was brief and then he was like "Aw, your so ticklish that's cute." And even after his girlfriend told him he kept coming over during class and trying to tickle me. Wow, I just made that sound a lot more pervy than it was. Anywho, thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Preguntas?


	14. Truth Revealed

Review responses:

Kyunin9: thanks first of all for reviewing. You totally made my day. Yes, it took her some time, but she finally came to her senses. If it happened to me I would let them in slowly for sure. yeah, thankfully I doubt this is going to happen to any of us any time soon. I will have flashbacks to her interacting with both the potters and the Xanders in court chapters. Yeah, we're nice sorta friends, I guess? It was just that one class and I was probably over reacting because, come on! It was mid June and I was still in school. Thanks for the awesome advice on band. I think I'm not going to do marching band, but volunteer at my local hospital instead. I feel guilty about letting people down, but I think I now realize they should want me to do what's best for me not them. If they're true friends anyway. My school is out already(Just got back from vacay in California) and I hope you have a spectacular day. Again, your review seriously made my day! :)

Blackwhitewolfgirl17: hahahahahahahahahaha! My parents have always said I've got an evil streak. But don't worry, the rescue squad has arrived to pull you from the cliff and deliver a new chapter. As always, thank you for reviewing, and I hope the chapter is worth the wait!

Turtlepower12: awesome username, thanks for reviewing! I have read the whole harry potter series seven times, some books more than that. The second book I've read nine times, the fifth book eight times, and the first book eight times. I read the first book for the first time when I was eight. I would read aloud and my nanny would help with any words I didn't know. Oh and the cursed child three times. I have read everything there is to read on Pottermore and have seen every movie at least twice. So there is no need to "Read the books, or pottermore" as you put it. I would find that rather redundant considering how many times I've read the books, and counterproductive because it would take a bit of time to read all the books and I would not learn anything from them. Plus, I am already busy and would have absolutely no time to write. I'm sure you didn't mean to sound rude and it just came out like that. Or if you did mean it to sound rude, I'm positive you were just having a bad day. If that is the case, then don't sweat it. We all have those days! :) Now on to the Percy Weasley issue. He is not a main character in this story. He is not a side character. I made a mistake (I'm sure you make tons of those as well Turtlepower12) to me Percy's only truly important in 1, 2, 5, and 7. Yes, he is important in four, but I honestly just kind of blip over that in my mind. But can you blame me? His own boss doesn't even remember his name. Anyway, I'm so glad you pointed this out so I can make sure to not include Percy as a student in this story. Though, again feel the need to correct me once more if I got this wrong, but I'm pretty sure I only mentioned Percy being in the car. So he might have just been seeing his siblings off. I know totally out of character for Percy, but we can pretend yes? :) Anyway, thanks for taking your time to point out my mistake. I hope I have cleared up for you that I do not need to read the books.

MaxN04: I feel horrible! I am pretty bad at answering reviews. I don't think every review requires a response. I am very happy when I get reviews, but things like "please update" or "great chapter" (Which are totally inspiring btw, I love getting them) will receive an unoriginal response. But looking through reviews to make sure I didn't miss any this chapter, I realized I totally missed your question. No, you're the first person to realize it lol. I do that all the time, but I don't think anyone else has realized it yet. So congrats! Have a cookie! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) or five :)

AN: so I have a lot of excuses. I don't know when this will get published, but school let off for me June fifteen. Since then, today (July 9, 2018) is the first day I'm not busy. Yes I still had to go somewhere earlier today, but most of the day I was free. Lets see, I'm 98% sure I'm not busy tomorrow, but I'm going to PA for the whole day Wednesday. Thursday I have piano lessons, and need to finish up a speech I have to write and present. Friday-Monday I'll be in Rhode island. There is a camp I've gone to since I was eight (I'm fourteen) and it starts on Monday and lasts till Friday. That Friday evening is Relay for life which is where you walk to raise money for cancer. We walk from 6-midnight (It used to be 2-midnight, so my feet wont fall of this year xD) So that's the 20th. I don't have anything until the 26th. I have a picnic I have to go to for a couple hours, but then I'm free until August 6th! So yeah! I'm going to be focusing on this story until it's finished. Whoo! Onto the story!

No, he was lying to her! he must be! There was no way he could know!

"Wh-what are you talking about?" she asked before giving a shrill little laugh. "I am not Alexandra Potter. And-and if that's why you asked me out…b-because I'm-you thought I'm Potter the-then you can forget it!"

"I know you're Alexandra Potter. You both have a scar on your wrist. From a curling iron if I'm not mistaken. And you have naturally curly hair. Alexandra on the other hand does not." He pulled out a picture of Alexandra taken after the first task. You could clearly see the scar. "Remove the band-aid." Feeling as if she had no choice, she did so and revealed the scar. Isadora wanted to cry.

"So what? you just asked me out to embarrass me or something? Do you want money for my secret? Homework answers? Why'd you do it?" she all but screamed. He cast a quick charm so no one could hear them.

"Look Alexandra-"

"It's Isadora!"

"Isadora then. I did this because it can benefit us both. Look, you're a great girl, and you deserve someone better than me. I barely know you. I'm not in love with you. And I would never be able to fall in love because there's all this pressure with you being Alexandra and everyone knowing it. But George, he loves you. And you guys would still be friends, but with me the whole world would hate me! And I don't love you. He does. And you love him. And I love Parvati."

"So why did you bother asking me out?"

"For starters, you needed a wake up call. I could tell you had a crush on me. And be honest, would you have said yes to George?"

"…no."

"And now?"

"I…yes."

"And I want to go out with Parvati. So you stage a big break up with me, Parvati comes running to comfort me and agrees to go out with me." Isadora stared at him in disbelief.

"You disgust me! You toyed with my emotions just to guilt trip a girl into dating you? You're a repugnant slime ball! And don't worry, I'll make sure everyone knows it!" she shoved past him roughly and raced up to her dorm. The only person there was Parvati ironically enough. She was looking in the mirror and pinning a large butterfly clip in her hair.

"Oh hey Isa. I'm going for a stroll with Lavender on the grounds. And trying to…you know, catch a date for Yule. You wanna come?"

"No thanks. I'm actually going with Ron. As friends." Parvati wrinkled her nose.

"Of course. Well…that's nice, I've got to be going." She rushed down the stairs as Isadora entered rummaged through her trunk. Darn, she didn't actually get that many clothes for Alexandra. She shrugged, pulled her hair out of it's loose ponytail and changed into her Alexandra form. Taking off the scarf her mum had made and slipping on Lavender's shoes (Alexandra and Lavender shared a shoe size. Alexandra and Isadora did not) she hurried down the stairs. The common room was full of people, but Alexandra was searching for one in particular. She met Vivian's eyes, nodded slightly, and walked gracefully out of the room of awed people. She walked confidently through the grounds, ignoring the stares and gawks and cat calls. Alexandra found what she was looking for; the quidditch pitch. Or rather, the bleachers. She climbed up in them to her and her friend's secret spot. Vivian soon joined her. And Hermione. About ten minutes later, Kaylee, Luca, and Ron joined them as well. Of course, they couldn't all fit. Kaylee and Ron were both tall and lanky so they stood underneath. Luca was short, one of the things he couldn't change, so Alexandra gave him her spot. She was a good couple inches taller in this form. Katie was busy doing homework, so Alexandra would fill both her and Fred, who was somewhat mad at her, in later.

ItisnowthetwelfthwowdoestimeflyPAwasfunbutiamnotlookingforwardtospeakingatrhodeislandsaturdayatleastigettogotothebeachafterwardsothatwillbefunthenomoretravellingforme!

The next night at dinner Alexandra entered late. And angry.

"We are through!" she exclaimed dramatically, pointing at Peter Jones. It was hard to hide her smirk. He wanted a big dramatic break up, she'd give him one.

"What? I thought we were going steady?" he exclaimed. Going steady? What was this the eighties?

"I'd never 'go steady' with someone who thinks its funny to toy with a girl's emotions. You disgust me. You're nothing but a repugnant jerk! I pity the girl who has to go out with you. And to all you girls out there: don't go out with him. He's a slimeball, who does nothing but mess with you!" she saw his face go red. Parvati was scooting away and looking at him with disdain.

"Your just angry because I found out your other identity. Why don't you tell them the truth Isadora Xander!"

AN: I know, I know. Not my best chapter. But I'm going to be gone without my laptop for the weekend, and I wanted to get something posted. I also have a ton of summer work to need to get through, so I may not update for a few weeks. Till then, hope you enjoy the cliffie!


	15. Yule part one

review responses:

fifespice(1,2,4,5, & 8) thanks so much

fifespice(3) yeah I like them too. So glad you like them

fifespice(6) hmm indeed. lol, yes Rits Skeeter is trouble

fifespice(7) yeah, I would hate if that was me. I'd be so confused

fifespice(9) I know, i feel kind of bad for her, but what teenage girl's life is complete without a little heartbreak?

fifespice(10) yeah lol

kyunin: Mixed is better than I was expecting actually. It needs a bit more than polish, but like I said, I didn't have my laptop for a bit, so I really wanted to get it published. I planned to end it later in the chapter, but I figured ending it where i did made it more dramatic. Your advice really did. Unfortunately, it has not been easy. I've known the band director's daughter since our moms put us in the same dance class when we were three. And she told me that I ruined her summer because I'm not doing marching band. She, along with multiple other so called friends and my sister, informed me that I'm not really a member of the band and have no right to attend band functions. This really stings, because Marching band only takes up three or four months. I'm in concert band the rest of the year, but apparently that's not good enough. My mom kept saying things like "you have a band thing that day. Oh wait, you're not doing band anymore." constantly. As in multiple times a day. Then when my decision was made final, she started saying "It's not too late to join." and every variation of I think you should do Marching band you can imagine. And the other Clarinet in my grade, who I've gotten closer to this year, said I betrayed her and ruined her life. Though I don't know what she's talking about. When I went to orientation, all she did was talk to her tenth grade boyfriend. Anyway, sorry for totally unloading on you. I swear, I'll stop doing that every time you review. Well, I don't know how we got out so late, but there were a couple of snow days. Where I live, the law is that you can't be in school longer than June Twentieth. Also, I don't know what is considered later than normal, but school resumes August 29th. I hope your summer break is fantastic along with your summer break. Thanks for reviewing!

The gasps of the great hall could not have been more synchronized if it were a movie. Though according to the Weasley boys, there was a movie. Alexandra would have to watch it some time. Shaking her head, she brought herself back to the present.

"My name is not Isadora. He's lying!" she insisted but it was evident nobody was believing her at this point. Why should they? Bitter boyfriend revealing her identity was something that made perfect sense.

"She's telling the truth. I would know if my little sister was Alexandra bloody Potter for Merlin's sake." Kaylee exclaimed. Peter looked intrigued.

"Huh. You really didn't know? It makes perfect sense though. Kidnappers hide the villainy from other children, tragically force our hero to keep it a secret." Oddly enough, he was looking down at the table when he said this. Ew, was that a beetle on the table?

"That's not true!" but nobody listened to her. The potters were looking at her in concern, along with Lupin and Black. Dumbledore looked extremely guilty.

"Truly, Isadora is not Alexandra. She would have told me." Vivian said stubbornly. Peter tutted in mock sympathy.

"I can hardly bare to imagine what methods they must have used on poor, innocent, Alexandra that she was too scared to even slip something to her twin sister. You guys must have shared a room at some point. It would have been all too easy." And as Alexandra opened her mouth he added, "If you're really not Isadora then we would see her somewhere at dinner. But we don't, do we?" at once, everyone at the Gryffindor table started looking up and down quickly. Many stood up and leaned far down the table to get a better view. Alexandra had to try hard not to laugh as she saw many boys' ties getting in food along with girls' hair. Members from other houses stood to try and see. Most went so far as to stand on their seats. All too soon, it became apparent that Isadora Xander was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe…she's somewhere else? The library…or the common room…or th-" Kaylee started looking a pale shader.

"Stop making excuses. Isadora Xander is Alexandra Potter, the Xanders' are scoundrels who have been forcing Alexandra into silence after kidnapping her, and the other children have been kept in the dark. I wonder what their home life is really like?" Peter said smirking at the table. He nodded slightly, leaned back, and looked up. Alexandra had to resist the urge to swat at a beetle flying around her face. After all, the whole hall was looking at her. thankfully it landed on the sill behind her quickly.

"He. Is. Lying. He's just being bitter because I broke up with him. And FYI, even if you didn't toy with me, you asked out another girl behind my back." Peter looked totally lost.

"What?" then he laughed. "You'll do anything to save your secret wont you?" Alexandra glanced at the head table. She had expected a teacher to jump to defense, but clearly, they wanted an answer. Suddenly, the door to the Great Hall opened. In came Katie, Luca, Fred, and Isadora. Alexandra knew at once they had been outside. It had started raining shortly after their bleacher meeting, and Luca and Fred's hair was plastered to their heads. Katie's was pulled into a bun and Isadora's was in a ponytail currently plastered to her neck. Isadora had a streak of mud across her face, Fred was (poorly) hiding a mud stain on his shirt with his robe, and Katie had mud on her skirt. It was clear the four had been running by the redness of their faces. They screeched to a halt when they realized everyone was staring at them.

"Umm…I know I'm handsome, but I really don't want to distract you guys from that lovely looking dinner." Luca said. Isadora smacked him and rolled her eyes before turning to Katie.

"Seriously, why is everyone staring at us?" she shrugged.

"Maybe because you have mud on your face?" Fred offered. Alexandra watched as Isadora's flew immediately to her face before rounding on her snickering friends.

"Why didn't you tell me I got mud on my face?" she demanded. Katie giggled.

"It's raining, surely you would've figure out that landing face first from a broom would leave you a bit dirty." Isadora just glared as her friends laughed harder. She wiped the mud off and Luca flung an arm around her shoulders. Isadora shrugged it off as he continued laughing.

"I told you. I'm not Isadora Xander." Alexandra said. Isadora's eyes widened.

"Is that why everyone is looking at us?" she asked in amazement. Alexandra nodded. Peter looked like he was going to through a fit.

"No, no, no! No! She is Isadora! They have the same scar!" Isadora squinted in confusion.

"What? I don't have a lightning bolt scar."

"NO! the burn scar!" Alexandra gasped.

"You have a burn scar on your wrist too?" she asked. Isadora blushed and nodded.

"I was doing Viv's hair…it didn't go well…" Alexandra laughed.

"I have the opposite problem. I used to curl my mom's hair all the time just fine. It's my own I have trouble with."

"NO! I don't know what they did, but the did something! I'm telling you! She's-they're the same person! Headmaster you have to do something!"

"The only thing I have to do is make sure you sit down. Stop these ludicrous claims, or I'll be forced to expel you for harassment. I already plan on sending a letter home to your Aunt, and giving you three weeks of detention. I'm sure your head of house agrees." Dumbledore turned to see McGonagall nodding in agreement. Peter sat down with his head on the table. Alexandra smirked at the older boy pouting like a child. She took a deep breath.

"What I don't understand Peter, is why you picked Isadora." Alexandra said.

"I think I can answer that." Isadora said. "He did it out of spite. All because I turned him down this morning when he asked me to the ball." George looked hopeful. Alexandra smiled and cleared her throat.

"If we can just go back to normal dinner?" there were some murmurs, but everyone went back to their food. They looked at the Gryffindor table multiple times throughout the meal as if expecting something else to happen, but nothing did. Dinner was quickly eaten by the four (who looked weirded out still) and desserts skipped. They opted to get out of the spotlight as quickly as possible, and the rest of their friends followed.

After convincing the twins and Luca nobody was going to come in, the group sat on the floor of moaning myrtle's bathroom. Alexandra turned back into her Isadora form, and the pollyjuice potion wore off Hermione, revealing her true self. Isadora quickly gave the curly haired girl a hug.

"You were brilliant Hermione. I almost thought you were Isadora." George crossed his arms.

"I still cant believe you kept me in the dark about your plan." He pouted. Isadora giggled and gave him a hug.

"I just wanted it to be a surprise when I asked you to the ball." She said innocently. George nodded.

"Yeah, that makes sense. You wanted it to be a surprise whe-wait what?" he looked dumbfounded. His friends laughed. A flash of light brought him back to the present.

"Man am I glad I brought this camera with me." Ron laughed. George ignored him.

"Wait a-are you serious?" Isadora nodded.

"Of course, I'd prefer if you went with Alexandra. I feel like it's more likely that heartbroken Alexandra would find comfort in the arms of the charismatic Weasley twin, than Georgie Porgie." George laughed and Ron took his turn to pout.

"What color is your dress? So I can get a tie to match and such."

"It's green, so you don't have to bother matching." George had made a face as soon as Isadora said green, and relief washed over him as she finished her sentence.

"How about a black tie and white dress shirt?"

"Deal."

Days passes and life moved on. Nobody really talked to Peter much, and people treated Isadora the same as always. There was no credibility to his claim. Especially after the article. It was a mere day after his tantrum that Rita Skeeter published a story that made the front page.

ISADORA AND VIVIAN XANDER PROVEN TO NOT BE ALEXANDRA POTTER!

XANDERS PROVEN INNOCENT OF KIDNAPPING CHARGES!

Yesterday, Hogwarts was gifted with the presence of Alexandra Potter. The young woman showed up at dinner to break up with secret boyfriend, Peter Jones. No news on how Bulgarian bon-bon Viktor Krum is taking this latest emotional blow, but sources say the famous couple has been drifting apart. Viktor did not seem hurt by the break up, and sources say that he was supportive of Ms. Potter after the ordeal. Peter jones allegedly threw a wobbly when he found out his claims could be proven false. Ms. Potter screamed at Peter for toying with her emotions, and Peter fired back that her real identity was Isadora Xander. Ms. Potter, Kaylee Xander, and Vivian Xander were quick to insist that this was not the case. You may be wondering, dear readers, where is Isadora Xander and her brother Luca. They were in fact playing two on two quidditch against Katie Bell and Fred Weasley. All four entered the Great Hall later that evening, unaware of the stir them being absent had caused. It quickly became apparent that neither Isadora nor Vivian was Ms. Potter. Peter allegedly accused Isadora, because she turned him down that morning when he asked her to the ball. Isadora had no idea when she turned down the older boy that he was dating Ms. Potter. Peter has been placed on probation. This latest development begs the question, who is Ms. Potter and where has she been living? This is Rita Skeeter, signing off.

Of course, with the Yule Ball and Christmas on everyone's mind, gossip died down almost as quickly as it had begun. It was Christmas eve eve that Isadora found a note pinned to the door of the fourth year dorms.

Dear Alexandra,

We know that you probably want to spend Christmas with the family that raised you. If you are one of the many students who decided to stay here over Christmas holiday, which I am sure you are, we would be delighted if you spent Christmas with us. You haven't been able to spend a Christmas with us yet. We would love to help you then get ready for Yule. If you wanted some friends to spend time with us as well Christmas day, that would be fine. After your name is revealed, we want to be supportive of all of your interests and friends. We won't make an announcement or tell anyone that you're spending Christmas with us, so you do not need to worry about others realizing. If you wish to spend the holiday with us, simply show up.

With much love,

Lily Potter,

James Potter,

Remus Lupin,

Sirius Black

She didn't take the note, only read it. Opening the door, she found Vivian sitting on her bed and flipping through a book. Isadora could tell by the way her eyes weren't moving that Vivian wasn't truly reading and had been waiting for her.

"So you've seen the note?" Isadora asked nervously.

"Yep. But of course, you couldn't possibly be considering spending time with the people who abandoned you on an effing road instead of your friends and family." Isadora sighed. This wouldn't be pretty.

"Okay, a couple of things. One, it was a sidewalk not a road. Two, they're my family as well. Three, I am considering it. In fact, I think I'm going to. Four, they didn't abandon me anywhere. They thought I was dead." Vivian was staring at her as if she had just proclaimed her undying love for Voldemort.

"You're kidding, right? What, did they tell you they didn't abandon you?"

"As a matter of fact-"

"And you believed them? How thick can you get? And when did you even talk to these people? You barely have. What, the one time you stormed off you talked to them and suddenly they're your family?"

"It's been more than one time. I cannot believe you're being so childish about all of this! Everyone else has been supportive. Hermione, Luca, Kaylee, Ron, Fred, George, they've all been so supportive."

"Wh…they knew? You weren't really hanging out with them. You weren't really at the library with Hermione and Luca, or pranking with the twins and Kaylee, or playing chess with Ron. They were just your excuses to sneak around with those murderers."

"Marauders."

"Whatever!" she stormed out leaving Isadora to mutter angerly to herself as she changed into her Alexandra form. She threw some clothes and sleepwear into a bag and stormed down the stairs. Students, ghosts, and teachers alike moved out of the way as she marched through the halls with a scowl. When she reached the quarters of her parents, Sirius, and Remus, she took a deep breath and put on her happy face. Alexandra knocked only once before the portrait swung open to reveal James' beaming face.

"Come in." he said and she was ushered inside. She walked through to the living room and sat on a white couch. She could see Lily out on the balcony, but Remus and Sirius were nowhere to be found.

"If you'll just wait a moment, I'll get the others." Alexandra nodded. He walked further down the hall and tapped on a door. It opened to reveal Remus Lupin who looked excitedly down the wall towards her. Alexandra stood to give him a hug as he approached. Over the weeks she had gotten closer to all of her family.

"Where's Sirius?" Alexandra asked. Remus laughed.

"He's taking a shower." He turned to James. "In your shower." As soon as the words left Remus' mouth James ran back down the hall and went into the room across from Remus'.

"Oy! What's the big idea mate?" Sirius shouts could be heard from the living room. She giggled before crossing over to the balcony door. She slid it open and slipped outside. Lily was still facing the grounds.

"Hey mum." Alexandra said. The mum thing came and went. She would never refer to lily as mum in front of her siblings or friends (at least not yet) and still called her Lily quite often, but she wanted to enjoy this pressure free relationship. When the whole world found out about her, she was scared it would feel like her personal life was under a microscope. Lily grinned when she heard Alexandra's voice.

"Hey Sandra." They had agreed in the time spent together on a nickname Alexandra liked. She gave Lily hug and the two went inside. Sirius was pacing when they entered and Remus and James were laughing from chairs. He stopped abruptly when he saw them and scooped Alexandra in a hug.

"It's so good to see you."

"It's nice to see you too. Though I do so every day." A sad look flashed across Sirius' face before being replaced with a joyful one.

"Yes, but we don't know do we?" Alexandra sobered up. She sat on the couch with Sirius and Lily on either side. She took a deep breath.

"I want to spend Christmas with my siblings and friends. And I can't do that without you guys finding out my other identity." The four looked disappointed before hearing what she said next. "So I've decided I'm going to tell you. My other identity that is." They were all stunned. In reality, Alexandra was tired of all the shenanigans it took to keep it a secret. She still didn't want the whole world to know, she wasn't ready for that yet, but this was her family. She still had to do some plotting for the Yule Ball, but her family could help with that.

"You'd have to be sworn to secrecy."

"Why? We wont go blabbing to the first years." James said.

"Yes, but you would go blabbing to the staff and the police-"

"Huh?"

"Muggle term for Aurors Sirius. Anyway, the staff would know and my parents would be arrested."

"Well… yes but they kidnapped you!"

"But they also raised her. Come on James. Don't you want to spend time with your daughter?" Remus reasoned. James sighed.

"Okay. We'll take the oath." Alexandra took a deep breath to calm herself. Then she had them take the oath. When it was done, she closed her eyes and changed forms. She heard gasps and one shocked "Bloody 'ell" before she opened her eyes.

"B-but, you proved Peter wrong. You were there with Alexandra!" Lily breathed. Isadora shrugged.

"Well, that's the wonders of pollyjuice potion for ya. Hermione Granger was playing the part of Isadora Xander in that production. And might I add, my siblings were playing the part of confused brilliantly."

"So they really do know you're Alexandra?" Remus asked. Isadora nodded.

"I cannot believe Carson kidnapped my goddaughter." Sirius growled. James nodded, eyes dark.

"Me either. He used to play keeper on our team. Who knew he was such a bastard."

"Hey! That's my father you're talking about!" the two men looked uncomfortable. She knew it was going to be somewhat weird for a little while. After all, she had avoided talking about her family for fear they would figure out her identity. Now, they knew her family, and would have to deal with the fact that she had two of them.

"Look, maybe I should leav-"

"No! We want you here. We would find out eventually. Now we are prepared for when the rest of the world finds out. Now, are you more comfortable in this form or your other one?" lily asked. Isadora shrugged.

"I'm definitely more used to this one, but I think it's best I get used to my Alexandra form. However, you guys aren't used to my Isadora form. So I think I'll stay as is."

"Okay. That's totally fine. Now what would you like to be called?" James asked. Isadora thought about it for a couple of moments.

"Sandra, or some nickname for Isadora."

"So Dori?" she cringed.

"Anything but that. That's what my parents call me."

"Okay. Is Is ok? Is and Sandra?" she nodded.

"Good. Is there anyone you'd like to invite over on Christmas?"

"Well…Christmas morning, my siblings. Luca and I always do a white elephant gift exchange every Christmas eve, so I'd like him to come over. And well, I'd like to just hang out with my siblings and friends during Christmas eve day. My little sister Penelope and…my parents. I'd like to see them. I know you don't like my parents, but please. For all I know, you guys will be granted custody and they'll be locked in jail. This might be my last Christmas with them." Surprisingly, it was Sirius who responded first.

"You'll have to tell Dumbledore, so he can get them here. And only for Christmas eve." Isadora sighed.

"Alright."

Linebreaktimebecauseihavenoideawhatelsetowriteherealsohopeyouappreciatethisnicelongchappieiamwritinginsteadofdoingmyapgovermenthomework8

That night after dinner, Isadora approached Dumbledore. He took the oath and agreed to set up a portkey Christmas eve for her parents and sister. They would arrive at two in the afternoon. Her parents would leave at six-thirty, a half hour before dinner, and her sister would stay until ten the next morning. Isadora gave the man a hug before returning to her parents' quarters.


	16. Yule part two

Review responses:

Fifespice: glad you found the plot fab. Lol. :)

Sakura Lisel: thanks for reviewing, haven't heard from you in a while, lol. :) so she is letting them say that, because of two reasons. One, she knows she won't change their opinion. Two, Mr. Xander read her mind without her permission. That's how he saw the fake memory of the potters thinking she was too powerful and abandoning her on the side of the road and proclaiming her dead. I feel like this would be illegal in their world, so I made it so. She is protecting her father from further incrimination. So yes, they found an abandoned and nameless baby on the side of the road, but the potters know they figured out that she was Alexandra Potter at some point because she herself knew. At this point, nobody know that Peter actually kidnapped her. All the Xanders know is that the Potters left Alexandra on a side walk, proclaimed her dead, because she was too powerful. Even though this is not true. And all the Potters know is that the Xanders knew she was Alexandra Potter, knew they were looking for her, and purposely kept her identity a secret for years. So yeah, both parties are mad at each other and don't have the full picture. While yes, they thought the potters had left her to die, the adoption was not legal. (In this story) you need to go to the proper officials in the wizard world to blood adopt. That way the child is listed as blood adopted. The same way you have to go to officials to normal adopt, blood adopt is more serious, so it is really illegal and frowned upon to blood adopt a child without permission, termination of parental rights, and all that other legal junk. The Xanders didn't do this because they thought the Potters wanted Alexandra gone, and would do something if they knew she was alive and recognized. So while she is technically the Xanders biological child just as much as the potters, she is not legally their biological child. And it will come up in court that there is a tad bit of danger to blood adopting without medi witches there. No blood adoption cannot be as easily reversed as normal adoption, but parental rights can be terminated just like they are with anyone's biological child, so they could lose all rights to her. I'm glad you're so passionate about this story! :)

Kyunin9: lol, yes I bet we all rant to ourselves. Then again, I bet none of us are truly sane lol. I'm glad you reviewed. It might just be teenager drama, and the fact that this info is coming from my twin sister…I agree about it calming down. They already have their show started, so I doubt they want to work in another clarinet. Thanks for your words of encouragement. Wow, May 31st?! I've never gotten off that early, but then again I've never gone back earlier than August 23rd, so I guess it's give and take. I hope you have an awesome day and school year! :)

Isadora woke up Christmas eve morning unaware as to where she was. The room she was in was decidedly too purple to be the dorms. Then it struck her. she was in her parents' quarters. The previous day hit her like a block of wood, and she had to take a deep breath. It's okay. She wanted to do this. Shaking her head to clear it, she started the search for clothes. Every year she and her sibling wore matching outfits on Christmas eve. On Christmas day, they all wore ugly sweaters. Isadora slipped on a black sweater under a red and black plaid over all dress. She finished it off with the ankle boots all her sisters owned a pair of. She wandered out of the room and into the kitchen. James and Lily were already up, but Sirius and Remus were nowhere in sight.

"Good morning swe-Sandra." Lily greeted. Isadora ignored the slipup and sat down across from her and James.

"Hey Alexandra!" Sirius exclaimed from behind a counter. Isadora jumped. She hadn't realized anyone else was in the kitchen. He popped up holding a plate of eggs and waffles.

"Eat up Sandra. Heaven knows what they've been feeding you at the Xanders." James spit out. Isadora raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse you."

"Sorry." Though he didn't sound it.

"Look, my siblings are coming here today. I'm going to hang out with them. And you are going to be normal. It'll be good practice for when my parents come later."

"If you think we are just going to stand by, and say nothing when your kidnappers come here-"

"Yes I do think that. You are aware my eight year old sister is coming along with my parents. I will not have her crying on Christmas eve because her future teachers are having a screaming match with her parents. Don't ask her to choose between spending Christmas with her siblings or her parents. She doesn't understand the whole Alexandra Potter thing, so you will be on your best manners. Understood?" Sirius and James nodded like scolded children. Lily leaned across the table and grabbed her hand.

"Of course. We understand that they are your family too. While we won't be able to put all negative feelings aside, we will try to get along. And your siblings are our students, thus it would be inappropriate to harbor any sorts of adversities against them, especially considering the situation was out of their control. Besides, if we get full custody, we would never dream of separating you guys." Isadora smiled.

"Thanks Lily." She said quietly. There was a sudden knocking on the wall that she knew held the portrait.

"I'll get it." James said. He went to answer it and Isadora turned to Sirius.

"Where is Remus?"

"Still asleep. He always was one to sleep in and stay up late." The table trio looked toward where James was at the end of the hall when they heard the commontion.

"I'm sorry, but under no circumstances can you come in here!" he insisted.

"No I want to see Alexandra. I know she's here!" Isadora gasped.

"George?" she whispered to herself before getting up from the table and rushing to James. George was standing there in his past Christmas Weasley jumper. He opened his arms for a hug as soon as he saw her.

"Hey Izzy." He said. She grinned and gave him a quick hug, all too aware of James' presence.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were all worried after yesterday, and nobody had seen you since, and there was this huge argument over who should go and check with the potters, and you siblings wanted to go but we figured that would be too obvious, and then Hermione wanted to go but we figured if anyone saw they'd figure she was Alexandra and none of us wanted that, so then Ron was going to go, but we couldn't think of a decent reason for him wanting to visit you that wouldn't point to Hermione being Alexandra, since you and Viv were out of the picture, so Fred and I agreed to go, but then Fred just disappeared on me after muttering something about us having alone time, I think Kaylee put him up to it, but clearly it was all irrelevant because they seem to know your identity, and I-" he was cut off by Isadora slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Slow your roll George. I think I understand what you're-did you just lick my hand?!" she quickly retracted her hand as James doubled over laughing. George smirked.

"But anyway, you told them?"

"Yep. The only people who know are them and Dumbledore. And they took the oath so they can't tell anyone else. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah Izzy, if it makes you happy, I'm happy." James cleared his throat.

"Is there something I should know about?" Isadora blushed.

"I don't think so James. I'm pretty sure you know George Weasley. My boyfriend." With that, they walked back to the kitchen, leaving James to gape like a codfish.

Linebreakihavetomakeflashcardstodayihatesummerworkcollegeclassesatage14suckialsohaveclarinetlessonstodaybutontheplussidemynephewiscomingoverinafewdaysandilovehimtopeicessothatisexciting2

Twenty minutes later Ron, Hermione, Kaylee, Vivian, Luca, and Katie arrived. After being glared at and interrogate by Sirius and James (Yes Professor Potter, I will treat your daughter right. Yes Sirius, I do like her for reasons other than being famous) George had gone to tell the others the news. Isadora was pleased to see Vivian. She was unsure if the girl would show up after their fight. So it was surprising when Vivian crossed the little space between them and flung her arms around Isadora.

"I'm so sorry! We shouldn't have gone behind your back about James and Lily." But Vivian shook her head.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have talked to you about your relationship and been supportive instead of throwing a wobbly. If I had been supportive of you in the first place, you wouldn't have felt the need to go behind my back."

"As sweet as this is, there is fresh snow outsi-ow Hermione! Why'd you do that?!" Ron exclaimed rubbing his arm. Isadora giggled.

"Are the Potters coming?" Kaylee asked with thinly masked disdain that Isadora saw right through. She couldn't blame the older girl. Her whole life she'd thought the worse of them. She looked back at the quartet. They shook their heads.

"Go. Spend time with your friends."

"She doesn't need your permission." Vivian murmured.

"V!" Isadora hissed. The girl shrugged. The friends climbed out of the quarters.

"Do you guys want to change first?" Katie asked. While she was dressed sensibly for the weather in snowpants and a sweater, the Xander were dressed in their matching outfits. Besides Isadora's dress, Kaylee was wearing a white tulle skirt and a long sleeved green shirt with red and yellow plaid, Luca was wearing a shirtsleeve button down with red and green plaid and black jeans, and Vivian was wearing a red tee-shirt with ripped shorts over red and black plaid leggings.

"I can just throw on a jacket." Luca shrugged. Vivian nodded in agreement.

"I don't know about Isadora, but I'm not going to let a skirt stop me." Isadora grinned.

Sohaveanyofyoueverwatcheddropdeaddiveitiskindofoldbutmysisternadihavejustfinishedallsixseasonsohthisisalinebreakbytheway6

They had an excellent time in the snow, and all too quickly two o'clock rolled around. The Weasleys, Hermione, and Katie left for the dorms and the Xanders headed back to the Potters and co.'s quarters. The Xander parents and Penelope were waiting for them when they arrived. Luca was the first one in.

"Penny!" he exclaimed. An exasperated sigh was heard.

"I'm not a coin Luca!" a young voice with a slight lisp announced. Isadora laughed as she entered.

"Hey Nellie." She greeted. Penelope was dressed in a black and red plaid dress with a huge black bow.

"Isa!" she squealed. Isadora hugged the little girl. Her siblings rolled their eyes.

"Oh sure, what are we, chopped liver?" Kaylee muttered. Penelope giggled.

"No. chopped liver would be interesting to look at. You're more like…tomatoes." Hearty laughter was heard and Isadora looked up. She had totally missed her parents' presence. She rushed towards them.

"Mum, dad!" they engulfed her in a tight hug. She had been so worried she wouldn't be able to see them before court.

"Again, chopped liver!"

"I believe Nell already informed you, you're tomatoes." Carson said. They all laughed. Remus cleared his throats.

"Children, I think we'd like to have a word with the Xanders. Perhaps you could show them your room Alexandra? I'm sure they'd like to see it." He said. Isadora ignored how her parents flinched when he said Alexandra, and lead her siblings to her room.

"Isa? Why do you have your own room here? Why did he call you Alexandra? Why are we here? We never come here for Christmas. You always come home. Why didn't you come home this year?" Isadora took a deep breath as they entered the room. She gently lead Penelope over to the bed and sat down next to her. Luca sat on the little bench in front of the window, Vivian sat on a stool she had pulled next to the bed from under the vanity, and Kaylee sat on the bed on Penelope's other side. The eldest began to stroke the youngest's hair while Isadora answered her questions.

"As you know, mum and dad adopted me when I was very young. Mr. and Mrs. Potter are my birth parents. That's why I have a room here. And Alexandra was the name they gave me. I didn't come home this year, because there's this big competition. I'm one of three people competing in this competition, and so I have to go to a big dance being thrown on Christmas. That's why none of us came home. Most people in my year and the older years stayed. And as for why you're here…" she trailed off. Penelope's big brown eyes stared up at her expectantly.

"We found out this year that the Potters never meant for me to be adopted. After school lets out, we're going to go before a judge in court. Do you know what a judge and court are?" Penelope nodded, then her face scrunched up in confusion.

"I thought only bad people went to court." Isadora sent a panicked look towards her siblings. It was Luca who came to her rescue. He walked over and crouched in front of the bed.

"Well Penny, they aren't very happy this happened, because they missed out on thirteen years of Dora's life. So they're saying some not so nice thing. But it's only because they're mad. Mummy and daddy are not in trouble, and did nothing wrong. They're good people. You remember that, okay?" Penelope ignored the nickname and nodded.

"But then why are they going to court? Since they're not bad people?"

"There are more than one kind of court. In fact we'll be going to more than one kind of court I suspect." Kaylee said.

"Like what?"

"Well we'll be going to normal court and custody court. The first one is to prove that mummy and daddy are good people. The second is to decide where I live. But there are other kinds like divorce court, for when mummies and daddies aren't friends anymore." Isadora explained.

"But we only have to go to the first two? Why wouldn't you live with us anymore?"

"Because the Potters missed out on raising me. But don't worry; I still plan on living with mummy and daddy, no matter what, even if it's only part time."

"Ok. What's that got to do with us coming for Christmas."

"If the judge decides it's best I live with the Potters most of the time, there is a chance I won't get to spend the holiday with them. So the headmaster agreed to let you guys come over. Speaking of that, mummy and daddy have to go at six thirty. Would you be okay with staying the night here so we can open gifts together?" Isadora was not about to mention to her little sister that the reason they were here was because her parents might go to jail or lose custody. Penelope nodded. Then she perked up and turned to Kaylee.

"Can you tell me a story?"

"Which one?"

"The little match girl!" this one came from Vivian. Kaylee giggled. Penelope moved over to Luca's lap and Isadora moved so that her head was laying in Kaylee's lap. Vivian sat behind Kaylee on the bed and began to braid her hair as the older girl began her story.

"Once upon a time there was a little girl. She was very poor…" little did they know six sets of eyes were watching them from the crack in the door.

**seven minutes previously**

Once they made sure the kids were in Alexandra's room, they rounded on Cleo and Carson. It was Lily who lost it first.

"You!" she had to be restrained by Sirius as she tried to lunge at the couple. They however, held their ground.

"I don't know what you've done to Dori to make her like you, but it's not going to work. She is our daughter! Not yours!"

"What we've done?! What the hell have you done?! Why is was she so scared of us?! Why did she hate us?! And what the bloody 'ell do you mean when you say she's your daughter?! She's biologically ours!"

"Get your facts right! She'd biologically ours! And we'll make sure the court sees that! We blood adopted her morons! She! Is! Ours!" the Potters were seething.

"It wasn't enough to kidnap our baby, you had to go and effing blood adopt her?! You know what, please bring that to the attention of court. I'm sure they'd love to hear about how you illegally blood adopted a child! That's a what, a month sentence at best, a fifteen year sentence at worse?"

"What are you talking about? It's a three month sentence at worse!"

"Not for trafficking."

"Not for tr…my god…you're gonna argue that we flipping trafficked her!?"

"Well, either that or you kidnapped her, which would be about twenty years, maybe more."

"We didn't kidnap her! We found her on the effing sidewalk!"

"That's what she told us. I can't help but wonder how the court will react to the fact that you've been drilling into her head her whole life that we abandoned her on the side of a bloody sidewalk and proclaimed her dead?"

"That is what happened you monsters!"

"How would you know?!"

"Because I used legima-" Carson quickly stopped.

"That's illegal on anybody, let alone a minor, let alone a baby!" now it was Remus being held back.

"For an adult, that'd be six years roughly. For a minor, ten. A baby…well it's never happened before. At least ten. But this begs the question, how abusive was their upbringing?"

"That! Is! Enough! You will never question our parenting again you bastards!"

"Let's go check on the kids then, shall we?" the seething six walked over to the door and paused, listening in.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl. She was very poor and it was winter time. She wore only a thin dress, for she had no shoes or socks. One of her shoes had gotten stuck in a heavy snowbank, and the other stolen by a street boy. She was trying to sell matches, but it was Christmas eve, and everybody was busy getting home to their families. The little girl wanted to go home, but she knew her father would beat her if she had returned without selling anything. So the little girl sat in the corner of the alleyway, between two houses, struggling to remain warm. She knew she wasn't supposed to use the matches herself, but she was so cold, she couldn't help herself. The little girl lit a match, and to her amazement, the wall to her left became transparent. Inside of the house she could see a huge boiler, big and warm enough to heat the whole town. Suddenly the image disappeared as the match burned out. she quickly lit another match. The wall to her right became transparent. The little girl was so hungry, for she hadn't eaten in days, and inside the house was a huge feast full of food. She didn't recognize all of it, but it all looked so wonderful. However, the second match burned out and the image disappeared. Eagerly, she lit another match and looked around, waiting for another wall to become transparent. None of the walls did however. Instead she heard a soft laughter from behind her. Her face light with joy as she turned to see her deceased grandmother, the only person who had ever cared for her. The little girl lit match after match, wanting to make sure this image never disappeared. She and her grandmother talked for ages, until the little girl had used all but one match. As she lit the last one, she looked up and saw a shooting star. 'Look Grandmum,' she said. 'A shooting star! Someone is leaving this Earth and going to the world beyond!' When the match burned out, the little girl was delighted to find her grandmother still there. She wrapped the elder woman in a hug, before sitting down to enjoy a Christmas feast. The next morning, they found the little match girl, a smile on her face, surrounded by burned matches. 'Look,' the people said 'She must have been trying to keep herself warm,' nobody in town new her wonderful secret, and the little match girl lived happily ever after with her grandmother. The end" the adults pulled away from the door and went back to the living room.

"See, we raised the kids right!"

"What the bloody 'ell are you talking about? That story was morbid and horrible!"

"Sirius, it's a normal muggle story. Like babbity rabbity for example." Lily explained. Sirius shuddered.

"That was nothing like babbity rabbity."

"Look," James said getting back on topic, "We will never like you. You will never like us. So just go spend Christmas eve with them, so you can leave. You only have three and a half hours left now." Cleo scowled and stalked into the bedroom. Carson sighed and turned to the Potters.

"Look, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. We should have done more to…well just done more in general to fact check what we knew. Our source was just so clear…anyway, even though I'm sorry, I'm not going to stop fighting this. Isadora or Alexandra, whatever you want to call her, she's a great girl. And we will fight for her." with that he turned and entered the bedroom leaving the confused quartet behind.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKIAMSOUNORIGANALIALSODONOTTHINKISPELLEDTHATRIGHTBUTOHWELL3

Isadora sat up when her mother entered. Cleo's glowing eyes softened as soon as she saw her children.

"Is everything ok mummy?" Penelope asked.

"Everything is just fine sweetheart." Carson answered from the doorway. "Now c'mon. Hogwarts house elves make the best hot chocolate.

Isadora soon found out hot chocolate was not the only thing house elves made the best of. After a quick visit to the kitchens, the family of seven found themselves sitting on the balcony of the Potters' quarters. Carson had cast heating charms around the area, so they kept perfectly warm, but could still watch the snow fall.

"So how have you all been doing this year? All passing I assume?" Cleo said. Her kids all nodded.

"And what about you Nellie?" Vivian asked. "How's third grade going?" the little girl grinned.

"I have all A's! But my teacher isn't very nice. Her name's Mrs. Lewis, and she's a real jerk! She told our whole class to shut up one day! It made some kids cry. And she said she didn't like my pigtails, so I gave her some of her own!" Luca, Kaylee, and Isadora were doubled over laughing. Carson had a hand over his mouth to hide his mirth from his cross wife. Vivian was giggling and gave Penelope a high five.

"Oh Nell, you didn't!" exclaimed Cleo with dismay. The young girl looked confused.

"What? It's not like she knew it was me! Besides, daddy finds it funny, don't you daddy." Cleo turned on her husband.

"Daddy finds it funny does he?" he shook his head quickly like a kid being scolded.

"Yes you do daddy!" insisted Penelope. "You told me so yourself after school! I came right home and told you and you said you were proud of my accidental magic and thought it was hilarious." All four kids now were doubled over as Carson looked guilty and Penelope blinked up at them in confusion.

"Come on mum, changing a teacher's hair style isn't the worst accidental magic can do." Luca reasoned. Cleo sighed.

"I guess you're right."

"What're you talking about Luca? I didn't change her hair! I made one real live pig tail appear on both sides of her head!" even Cleo was giggling at the absurdity of it all.

"And Mrs. Lewis still hasn't retired?" Isadora asked incredulously. Penelope scowled and shook her head. They stayed outside talking, laughing, and eating, until it was four thirty. That's when they decided to open gifts. Cleo got one present from each kid: a cookbook, a throw pillow, a bookmark, a drawing (from Penelope) and a necklace. Carson got a drawing, a color changing coffee mug, a pair of pajama pants, quidditch through the ages, and a deck of cards. It was five when they were done, and Cleo pulled out 'The Night before Christmas' and began to read. It was a tradition they read it every Christmas eve after dinner. That wasn't possible this year, but they still made do. The was quickly setting, and when the story ended, they were forced to go inside. They had only an hour until the Xander parents had to leave, so they played an exploding snap tournament. It was the final game, Kaylee verses Carson for the title of champion, when the Potter delivered the bad news.

"It's six twenty five. You guys better say your goodbyes if you want to make the portkey." Lily said with a sympathetic look towards Isadora. After making sure Penelope was fine with spending the night, the Xander parents hugged each child tightly, saving Isadora for last.

"Whatever happens, know we love you and have only been looking out for what's best for you." Cleo whispered. Isadora nodded.

"I know mum." She wrapped her arms around them and they squeezed her tight. "I love you guys."

"We love you too Dori." Carson said. "So much more than you could ever imagine." After a couple more seconds, they pulled away. After another hasty round of goodbyes and love yous they had to catch their portkey. Luca, Kaylee, and Vivian went down to the dorm to get ready for dinner in the great hall, while Isadora and Penelope sat down to play chess against Sirius. Well, Isadora played chess against Sirius while Penelope sat on her lap and watched excitedly. James smiled fondly and walked over to Lily.

"You know, if things go poorly, Penelope could always stay with us." he said casually. Lily sighed.

"Yes James, she cute, and we want to do everything we can to help Sandra. But I wouldn't bring anything up now. That would be disastrous. And don't go getting any ideas. You have no idea how things will turn out in court." Remus had been listening in and suddenly started sputtering.

"Y-you don't think they'll be found innocent do you? Come on Lily! Her picture was everywhere! In the paper, on the telly, on light posts, on buildings, in store fronts, at the police department where Cleo worked, and that's just the muggle world! Carson is a wizard who works in the wizard world! He knew who she was! And you heard him! He used legilimency on a one year old! You don't think they'll be granted custody do you?" she shrugged helplessly. And he growled with frustration.

"Dinner's ready!" James called. Everyone scrambled for a plate and a spot at the table. Dinner passed with much laughter and happiness. Penelope seemed completely at ease, but she never really understood the cold war going on between the Potters and the Xanders. Then again, until recently that is, the cold war had been completely one-sided. Two hours later, dinner was finished and Isadora was leading Penelope to her bedroom. The young girl complained the whole way, but Isadora made it very clear; if there was no Christmas Eve service, then Penelope was to go to bed at a normal time.

"But if I don't stay up, then I won't be able to get Santa's attention and let him know I'm here!" she wailed. Isadora giggled.

"How about you write a letter to Santa right now, telling him that you're here. Then we can throw it in the fireplace."

"What good will that do?! It'll just burn up!"

"No, because Santa is magical remember? And because he travels down that chimney, he'll be able to receive the letter. C'mon, I'll help you write it." She slung an arm around her younger sister's shoulder and led her over to the vanity.

(James 3rd POV)

He watched in confusion as Sandra led Penelope, now clad in pajamas, over to the fireplace and threw a piece of paper in. Why was the little one giggling gleefully as she watched the paper burn? Was this some sort of weird muggle tradition? He caught his daughter's eyes and saw they were full of mirth. The smile on her face was a knowing one with a hint of amusement. After giving Penelope a quick hug, Alexandra sent the young girl off the bed.

"Why were you just burning paper?" James asked. She laughed.

"Nellie wanted to send a letter to Santa Claus."

"Who?" now it was his wife's turn to laugh.

"Muggle parents tell their children that a man named Santa Claus comes down the chimney every Christmas eve to deliver presents."

"What?"

"Yeah, he's an older man, with a belly like a bowl full of jelly, and a beard, and a hearty laugh, and he always dresses in a red suit with black boots and a red hat." James looked back and forth between his wife and daughter.

"Seriously? You're joking!"

"Nope, and there are all sorts of songs about him. Like Santa Claus is Coming to Town? And Up on the Housetop? And Here Comes Santa Claus?" he still shook her head. Alexandra started bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Ooh! We should sing them! Since James has never heard." The duo beamed at their daughter.

"That would be great Sandra. Maybe I can learn a bit about this Santa Claus."

"You better watch out, you better not cry. You better not pout, I'm telling you why .Santa Claus is comin' to town. He's making a list and checking it twice. He's gonna find out who's naughty and nice. Santa Claus is comin' to town. He sees you when you're sleepin'. He knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been bad or good. So be good for goodness sake. You better watch out, you better not cry. You better not pout, I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is comin' to town" James was horrified.

"What demon is this!" he exclaimed. Lily and Sandra sent him weird looks.

" 'You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout'? 'He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake'? 'He knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake'? Muggles go around telling little kids about some creepy old guy who watches you while you're sleeping and breaks into your house on Christmas eve?" lily laughed and Alexandra shrugged.

"If it helps, he brings presents. But only if you've been good."

"And I suppose he knows this because he's a Peeping Tom?"

"No, because his Elf on the Shelf watches you and reports to Santa. And before you ask, yes muggles really tell their little kids that a creepy elf with crack eyes is watching your every move. Muggle parents actually go through the trouble of moving the elf every night when the kids are asleep." James was disturbed. Was this the kind of mental torture Sandra was submitted to as a child? Was every muggle child submitted to this? He mentally gasped. Was Lily? Surely not! Why in their right minds did parents think this was a good idea?

"Are there any other crazy beings I should know about?"

"Well, there's mother nature-"

"I know about her."

"-tooth fairy-"

"The what fairy?"

"-sand man-"

"Huh?"

"-Jack frost-"

"Okay he actually sounds pretty awesome."

"-and the Easter bunny. I think that's about it."

"Do I even want to know?" both girls laughed.

"Well, muggle kids put their baby teeth under their pillows, and when they wake in the morning, the 'tooth fairy' has come and replaced the tooth with a dollar or something."

"So who really took the teeth?"

"The parents of course!"

"Muggle parents collect their kids bloody teeth?" James was repulsed.

"Anywho, the sandman sprinkles sand in your eyes and gives you good dreams-"

"Do I even need to go into how messed up that is?"

"-jack frost causes the cold weather-"

"I thought you muggles were past thinking supernatural beings caused the weather."

"-and the Easter Bunny is a giant bunny who hops around early easter morning and delivers Easter eggs and Easter baskets."

"…do muggle kids actually believe that?"

"Not really. I don't ever remember believing in it. My mum told me that when I was pretty young, like two or three I think, I told her quote unquote 'there's no was there's a 'uman size bunny hoppin' around." Her parents laughed.

"Wow. Did you have an attitude or something when you were little?" James asked with a smirk. Alexandra blushed

"Well…when I was two and in the summer while I was three, I had this babysitter, and she told my mum I was the mouthiest little girl she had ever met." Lily laughed slightly.

"Well I think it's about time you get off to bed." But Alexandra shook her head.

"I can't! I have to wait until midnight. Luca and I still have our white elephant gift exchange!"

"Curfew is in forty-five minutes. It's ten fifteen. Go get Luca and tell him that you will have this exchange now or not at all." Lily said firmly.

"But-"

"No buts. That may slide at your house, but you have to follow the rules just like everyone else. If you try to meet with your brother after eleven I will be forced to give you detention with Filch or Professor Moody. Now go get your brother. If it gets cut close time wise, I'll escort him myself so he doesn't get in trouble." James said. Alexandra sighed, but knew better than to respond. She quickly slipped out of the quarters. Lily sighed.

"James, we're doing the right thing, aren't we? We're not being too strict? I mean, we want her to want to live with us."

"No, we want to show the court and Alexandra that we're good parents. That we can provide some stability after her life is turned upside down. She's only fourteen. She needs parents, not friends or people who will let her get away with whatever she wants. That'd what grandparents are for." James understood where Lily was coming from. It had been hard for him to be firm with their daughter, but he couldn't give her special treatment. She may be spoiled rotten by Sirius and Remus, and loved without restraint at home, but at school she was a student. Lily nodded in agreement.

"I guess. What's the plan for tomorrow? I know she plans to spend Christmas morning with her siblings, but Penelope is leaving at ten. I was kinda hoping we'd have our own Yule with her."

"Me too. I hadn't really thought of that. Are you helping her get ready for the ball?"

"I don't know. I think Sandra wants to get ready with her sisters and friends, but I wanted to help her get ready for this. She'll probably just go to the Gryffindor dorm and get ready there. We'll see her at the ball. As for tomorrow morning, we could always make them breakfast and then stay out of the way until the Xander children leave. That'll give us until four or so to spend Christmas with Alexandra." James was confused.

"Wait, the ball starts at seven. Why four?" she rolled her eyes.

"Sandra will need time to get ready. Any girl needs two hours, but she has to plan everything so people don't connect the dots and make sure she looks extra presentable than a normal girl going to the ball. Rita Skeeter is bound to show, and everyone will be looking at her. Plus, Sandra and her friends will probably talk and such." Wow. Three hours. What were they doing? The sound of the wall opening was heard from down the hall. Lily tugged on his arm.

"Come on. Let's give them some privacy. When they're done, we can explain the plan to her."

 **AN: here's a nice long chappie for you. I won't be updating for a while. I'm starting high school tomorrow (yikes!) and will be busy. I didn't think I'd be able to update today, and am super glad I'm able to. You see, I was going to update yesterday, but in all my fourteen year old stupidity I managed to burn my right thumb and my left middle finger. I was making a pizza, and somehow when taking it out of the 425 degree oven (again yikes!) the pot hold slipped and thumb was pressed against the pan. Because my thumb was now in pain, I wasn't very careful when I set down the pan, and it fell. The good news is I caught it. The bad news is I caught it with a pot holder and my unprotected middle finger. Yeah, so typing hurt yesterday. Then one of my mom's coworkers needed a last minute babysitter for her twin girls and their hyperactive seven year old sister. For nine hours. However, the seven year old went to a friend's house and the twins ended up having to go to a back to school thing at one (they're ten) so I have this extra time! Yay! So anywho, I don't mean any offense by the whole girls need two hours thing. I am a girl. I just know it took me an hour to put on my costume, do limited stage makeup, and pin my hair under a hat for the play I was in, so I figured two hours maybe more was needed to get ready for a ball. As for the whole santa claus and match girl thing, I love reading wizard reactions to muggle stories and customs. I find it hilarious. Alexandra's response to the easter bunny was my own. Also the babysitter saying she was the mouthiest child thing was also my experience. When I was two and three, I went to a daycare ran out of this woman's house. I would come home telling my mother the woman hit me, and a co worker's daughter said the same thing. My mother questioned the woman who insisted I was lying, but added that I was the mouthiest little girl she had ever had the displeasure of meeting. So yeah, my mother was pretty sure I wasn't lying. Anyway, I like to add little things that happened to me, my family, or my friends in stuff I write, to make it easier to keep track of their childhood and to make the story more realistic. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Ok, so I thought it would be fun to ask two questions, a random one and a hp one, and post on the next chap who answered. I encourage all my readers to answer. I personally love when authors ask questions. So here they are:**

 **Q: What are three random facts about your school?**

 **My answer: it is the oldest school in the state, it is literally a foot away from a graveyard, and the outside area is covered in chalk and spray paint.**

 **Hp Q: what are the full names of Harry Potter's best friends?**

 **My answer: wait until next chapter to find out! until then, cheers!**


	17. Yule part three

Hello my faithful readers! Thank you all for sticking through this story so far! I'm so grateful for you all! A special thanks to those who reviewed and answered my questions. Congrats to Kyunin9, blackwhitewolfgirl17, and fifespice for getting the HP question right! The answer was Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger. As for my life, which I'm sure most of you lovely readers are skipping over right now, I'm in highschool! I just played in my first football game yesterday, and it was pretty awesome. Well, mostly. We were going to get Chick-Fil-A for lunch before leaving, but then our car broke down, and someone had to drive us. so yeah, it was cold, in tee-shirts and leggings, standing in the rain with no lunch from 12:45 to 6, but it was fun in general. And the colorgaurd had it worse. They were in tanktops and shorts. Also my new school is amazing! It is brand new, so way better than my old school. No longer going to older school in the state! The scenery has also been upgraded from a foot away from a cemetery to sharing a parking lot with a nursing home. The only downside, is how small the cafeteria is and how little seating is available. Everyone in the school eats lunch at the same time, and it's a high school so there are a lot of kids, and the cafeteria is really small. Like my one floor elementary school had a bigger one. so like thirty kids are sitting at tables, the rest of us are either sitting inside on the hallway floor, or out front, where there is also no seating or shade, on the concrete. Yeah. The school could've thought that out better. But besides that, it's great. On to the review responses!

Fifespice: so do I. that story is really bittersweet. I realized after I read your review that most people on this sight are probably not still in highschool. School has just taken over my life right now, and my home and lock screen lol, but from now on I'll try to think of questions everyone can relate to. Wow, your school sounds really cool! A school in Scotland with different houses?! Sounds like real life HP! And it was a comprehensive school? Got to admit, I had to google that term, but it basically means public school right? A public school in the US that is, not the UK. I wish my public school had houses and such. Anyway, thanks so much for reviewing!

Sakura Lisel: yes pensieve memories of when they found her would be helpful, but the fact remains that they new people were looking for her. posters were everywhere. Their problem is, that blood adoption is illegal without proper consent and officials. So including memories of that won't help them. I think you are a bit confused. To quote your review, "…and how many years it was before they realized exactly who THEIR daughter was, everybodys reactions to it, including Isadora, etc." so they new from the beginning exactly who their daughter was. Remember, Carson was a wizard and knew the potters, and recognized Alexandra. Plus, he read her mind. Also Isadora's memory of finding out won't help them because they told her her parents abandoned her, which might not go over well with the court. You are right though about how the initial taking in of Alexandra will help them. It's the keeping her that's the problem. Keep in mind, THE BLOOD ADOPTION WAS NOT LEGAL. So no, what the Potters are doing is not kidnapping. No blood adoption cannot just be reversed by a judge, but it is still illegal. So the Potters are doing nothing wrong. I'm so glad you're so passionate about the Xanders, but it is important that you understand where the Potters and the court will be coming from. So they do not have a legal right to her, but the court might find that they have a moral right to her. after all, they raised her as their own. Exactly! They should and probably will find that it will be emotionally harmful to remove Isadora from her family. It would be harmful to her, her parents, and her siblings. Isadora should totally do that! Unfortunately, she won't be able to. Christmas eve is the last time you'll see the Xander parents before court :( Once she turns seventeen, no court can stop her, unless they order a restraining order or something…heh heh, that wasn't a spoiler I swear…anyway thanks for reviewing! :)

Blackwhitewolfgirl17: yeah like I told fifespice, I realize that school related questions don't apply to everyone. In the future they'll be able to be answered by anyone who wants to:) thanks for reviewing!

Kyunin9: absolutely no reason to apologize, just so glad that you reviewed and read! My gosh, you sound really busy in school! I have older siblings, so I modeled relationships off that, I'm glad they appeared close. So far he doesn't seem like a rascal, lol, but definitely not an introvert. He is loud and proud. Only three, but really into sports. His third word was ball, and he loves animals, so no surprise his second was dog and fourth was duck lol. I'm sure if we give him time though he'll turn into a rascal. The classes are more difficult and I heard that about clubs. I plan to join S.H.O.P (Students Helping Other People), Unified Tennis (Where kids help mentor and coach tennis teams for kids with disabilities), Drama Club, Year Book (Though I have to be a junior for that) Mock Trial, and Robotics. So I should be busy lol. I hope I won't slack on my grades, but we haven't done any work in Honors Geometry and my parents are already telling me I should consider getting a tutor. Then again, when I was put in Algebra one last year, my parents and grandparents both told me they were shocked I managed to get in and tried to convince my teacher to move me out. #1 public school in America? THAT. IS. SO. COOL! Your school must be so amazing! And 1400 kids?! We only have about 800. Besides the old analogue equipment, I bet your school is super pretty and high tech! mine has a lot of windows and such but its not the safest school you know? Like the classroom doors don't lock, and a lot of it is made of glass, but wow! Cant get over 1400 kids. You must have like six floors or something crazy like that! What you said about the Nazi, lol totally made me smile. Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy school and have a super day! :)

Now on to…drumroll please…the Yule part three!

Isadora woke up bright and early Christmas morning to the wonderful feeling of a foot in her face. Carefully moving it without waking Penelope, she slipped on an ugly green sweater, ripped jeans, and boots, and quietly left the room. Glancing at the wall clock, she saw that it was 4:34 in the morning. Oh well. She'd never get back to sleep now. From the looks of it, she was the only one awake. A rule had to be put in place on Christmas mornings to keep students from getting up at crazy hours to open presents. Dorms were a quiet zone before five-thirty, the common room was off limits before six-thirty, and the rest of the school before seven. She had a while before her siblings would be down. Lily and James had planned to make breakfast, but apparently they hadn't expected her up this early. She knew Penelope would be up by six thirty, and busied herself making breakfast the muggle way. Eggs, French toast, bacon, toast, sausage, waffles, it wasn't until she was making pancakes that she had issues. She was using a spatula to move the pancakes from the pan to a plate did the side of her hand press against the pan. She cried out briefly in pain before biting her tongue and dropping the spatula on the counter. Isadora rushed to the sink and turned the water on cold. She ran her stinging hand under the water for five minutes, before grabbing some ice from the freezer. She wrapped it in a towel and held it to her burn. It wasn't a bad burn and likely wouldn't scar. That was the last pancake anyway. By now it was 6:26 and she could hear Penelope starting to get dressed. Right on time. Suddenly a door banged open at the end of the hall.

"JAMES! GET YOUR LAZY A$$ OUT OF BED! WE FORGOT TO MAKE BREAKFAST!" A frazzled looking Lily appeared in front of her. She was barefoot, wearing a tanktop and pink sweatpants. Her mouth hit the ground as she took in the scene around her.

"Happy Christmas mum." Isadora smirked before walking away to check on Penelope and leaving a dumbfounded Lily sputtering behind her.

~! ##$$%^^&**(()_)+

Promptly at 7:03, the rest of the Xander siblings arrived, arms full of presents. They were all clad in ugly sweaters and Luca was wearing the Gryffindor scarf he had got from Isadora the night before. He in turn had given her a butterbeer scented candle that was ¼ of the way gone. They went into the living room and dropped the presents into one huge pile in the middle of the room. Vivian flung her arms around Isadora.

"Happy Christmas Isa!" the two person hug soon turned into a dogpile of siblings.

"Isadora?" Kaylee asked suddenly in a strange voice she couldn't place.

"Hmm?"

"What happened to your hand?" the silenced them all immediately. She rolled her eyes. no matter how understanding they were, they still looked for any opportunity to find fault in the Potters.

"I burned it while cooking breakfast no biggie."

"Why were you cooking?"

"Oh my gosh, what's with the interrogation? I woke up early and felt like it, ok?"

"Can we open gifts now?" Penelope whined. Luca messed up her hair.

"Anything for you Penny." She swatted his hand away and scowled.

"I call dibs on being santa!" Vivian said. Every year, one kid was Santa and handed out presents. But they got to open the first one. she pulled from the pile a bigger rectangle box. Ripping it open eagerly, she pulled out a clutch purse. Then she handed out presents: Kaylee, Luca, Isadora, luca, Penelope, Penelope, Luca, Isadora, Vivian, Kaylee, Vivian, Penelope, Isadora, Kaylee. In the end Isadora got a journal, a Twister, and a pair of sneakers. Vivian got, in addition to her purse, a blanket and Perfection. Luca got a new skateboard, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and a pair of earbuds. Kaylee got a new video game, a book bag, and a sweater. Penelope got sidewalk chalk, a jump rope, and a new dress. They ate their feast of a breakfast, and then decided to have a Christmas Carol sing-off. Whoever stopped singing last won. An hour and a half later, Penelope and Luca were still going strong. The other Xander girls were playing Bullcrap at the table.

"Two fives."

"Three sevens."

"Two fives."

"Two fives."

"A king."

"Two fives."

"Two fives."

"Ok that is it! Vivian I call bull! You and Kaylee have been playing two fives the past three rounds!" Vivian lifted the last two cards she had placed to reveal two fives. She and Kaylee doubled over laughing.

"Ha, the one time I actually have two fives, you call bullcrap!" grumbling, Isadora took the whole deck.

"Four aces." Kaylee opened her mouth. "Do you really want to challenge me? I have the whole effing deck!"

"Three sixes."

"Three sixes."

"That's it. I'M DONE!" She threw her cards down and left her laughing sisters to watch the singing match. At the top of their lungs, even though a volume rule had never been put I place, Luca and Penelope were singing Mary did you know. Their screaming voices contrasted greatly with the song's message, and Isadora couldn't help but crack up. Penelope looked like she wanted to ask why but didn't want to risk losing the competition. She glanced at the clock. 9:41. Not much time. She wanted to do one more thing as a family before Nellie had to leave.

"Hey Nell, is that…is that a dragonfly on the window?" the young girl, terrified of dragonflies for some bizarre reason, stopped singing abruptly and went rigid as if being under Petrificus Totalus.

"Where?" luca started laughing.

"Ha! She got you Penny! I win!" Penelope crossed her arms, stomped on his foot, and marched over to pout in a corner. Luca jumped up and down, holding his foot in pain.

"Guys, what do you say we do a quick minute to win it type thing like we used to when we were younger?" when the Xander children were younger, and they still sometimes did, they would pick two of them to come up with a series of quick challenges. They had one minute to set them up, and everyone had five minutes to complete them. Then they would switch people. Usually, Isadora and Penelope set the challenges together, Vivian and Luca together, and Kaylee by herself. All the time spent planning pranks with the Weasley twins made her quite creative.

"Ooh! I want to set up the challenges!" speak of the devil…Kaylee was bouncing up and down and Isadora wasn't quite sure what to make of the evil gleam in her eye. They all went to the bathroom and closed the door while Kaylee set up the challenges. After a minute, they all rushed out to the living room and connected kitchen. All the couch cushions were strewn about the floor, making it dangerous to walk. A beaming Kaylee handed each duo a pair of leggings.

"First thing you have to do is run around this room three times, as a three legged race. Go!" Isadora and Penelope each put a leg in the legging. Luca and Vivian did the same. It was tedious going around the room. Every opportunity they got, each team tried to push the other over. Luca and Vivian finished first, and rushed over to the next station.

"You have to each balance a stack of Oreos on your head while trying to pick up a marble with you foot and place it on this plate. Only one! and the marbles are located in this lovely bin of freezing cold water, for your inconvenience." Having been paying attention to what Kaylee was saying, and not where she was going, Isadora fell. Penelope groaned in annoyance and hauled her to her feet. They finished their third lap, and went over to the marble station. Unfortunately, Vivian had already managed to get her marble on the plate. Penelope also had success with it. Isadora did not. The problem was, she kept picking up more than one marble. She heard Luca's triumphant exclamation as he moved on to the station and Penelope's frustrated sigh. Pinching a marble her big toe and her second toe, she carefuly moved it to the plate. the cookies wobbled slightly on her head, but by now it didn't matter. The marble was on the plate. she quickly rushed to the next station. Balancing sugar cubes on a popsicle stick in her mouth. While standing on one foot. One person on the team had the stick in their mouth and the other stacked sugar cubes. The first to get ten stacked for three seconds won.

"Let me do this one." Isadora said.

"Is that the best idea with your track record?" Penelope asked with an attitude.

"We don't have time for this! Vivian is already balancing four sugar cubes!"

"Ugh whatever." Isadora stood on one foot with her hands folded in front of her; the perfect yoga tree pose. The trick was to look at something that never moved, like the wall. Then you had to be the wall. She did her best to ignore Penelope's moving figure as she stacked sugar cubes. Ignored Luca as he continued to add onto his team's four. The only thing was the wall. Just the wall. Suddenly, Vivian toppled over. Luca groaned in defeat as Vivian hit the floor. Isadora wobbled slightly as she turned to look at a smirking Penelope.

"C'mon ref, that has to be a foul!" complained Luca. But Kaylee shook her head.

"Nope. She never touch Vivian, just blowed in her face." Isadora quickly turned back to the wall. She had been swaying a bit unsteadily.

"C'mon…just one more…" Penelope muttered under her breath. It did nothing to help with Isadora's steadiness.

"Three…two…one… Penelope and Isadora have done it! They've won the 1994 Yule time five minute to win it Xander House Cup!" Kaylee exclaimed. Isadora spit out the stick and high fived Penelope. Luca flopped down on a couch cushion and Vivian crossed her arms.

"Humph. Totally not fair! Nell cheated!" she said.

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Di-"

"Guys! Penelope is going to miss her portkey." Luca pointed out. "Though I'm with Viv. You so cheated." Penelope opened her mouth to start another round did not and did too but Isadora stopped her.

"Luca's right." She paused. "Well, right about the portkey anyhow. It's," here she glanced at the clock, "9:54. We better go get it from Lily and James now so we have time to say out goodbyes." It turned out the portkey was a bent fork. They said their round of goodbyes.

"When will I see you guys next? If mummy and daddy are going to court?" Penelope asked innocently. It hurt Isadora's heart to think about the young girl's reaction when, in the years to follow, she would find out the truth of what had taken place. She just hoped that the public, already gunning for the unknown kidnappers, didn't warp the truth too much.

"Well, I'll see you in court, but you can always stay the night at the Potters. And I'll try to stay the night with mummy and daddy as often as possible. Just remember, you guys are my real family, and mummy and daddy are good people who love all of us dearly." Penelope looked confused but nodded anyway. The fork started glowing blue, and Penelope grabbed a hold of it. Just like that, she was gone. As soon as she disappeared, Lily, Sirius, James, and Remus came out of their bedrooms. Everyone stood around awkwardly for a couple of seconds, before Sirius cleared his throat.

"Well, I hate to kick you guys out but…Lilypad! Why'd you hit me?!" Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. It's fine. We'll just go. A demain Isa." She gave her a quick hug.

"A plus tard! Je t'aime." She wasn't always sure her twin sister knew this, and with all the fighting they had been doing, she wanted to make sure she knew.

"Je m'aime aussi." Isadora rolled her eyes. of course. Vivian had to go an turn this into laughing moment.

"See you in the common room Izzy." Kaylee said.

"Yeah and be sure to save me a dance!" Luca added.

"Oh, yeah. When I pictured my first ball, I always imagined dancing with my brother while he glared at all the big bad boys." He huffed.

"Whatever." But he knew she was joking. They waved goodbye, and went to the common room. Lily came up behind Isadora and wrapped her arms around her.

"I didn't know you spoke French so well Sandra." Isadora shrugged.

"Well, I don't. not really. Just some polite conversation here and there. I learned a bit in grade school, but most kids do. I'm really fluent in Spanish, since my mum is Hispanic and Spanish is her first language."

"Really?" James asked in a somewhat strained voice. She nodded.

"Yeah. Some my family on her side only speak Spanish, or have English as a second language, but aren't very good at it."

"Do you think you could teach us something? Besides hola, amigo, and ciao?" Sirius asked. The other three nodded in agreement.

"I guess. Ooh, I know! There's a song I learned when I was little I can teach you! Que tiempo hace hoy? No hace buen tiempo. El tiempo no me importa, porque estoy feliz." It took a bit, but they managed to learn the song.

"What's it mean?" Remus asked curiously. Isadora giggled.

"What is the weather today? The weather is not good. The weather is not important, because I'm happy."

"Really? That's what you were singing?" he asked in shock. She nodded.

"Anyway, lets get on to the good stuff. Presents!" Isadora rolled her eyes, but followed her family to the tree. Under was a huge stack of presents.

"Uh guys, I think you went a bit overboard." They all blushed.

"We have a lot of time to make up for Alexandra. You'll find thirteen presents that may or may not still pertain to you; we bought one every year so there will be some baby stuff. But when we found out you were alive, we couldn't resist spoiling you bit." Lily explained. At Isadora's raised eyebrow, she blushed even deeper. "Ok, very over board. But still, we missed out on fourteen years of Christmases and birthdays and such. Let us do this."

"Ok. If you guys want to shower me with gifts I won't object." It turns out the potters and co. got her 37 presents. Well, 25 presents, but she could still use some of the stuff she got for the past few years. They ate cookies, played cards, drank eggnog, and just sat around being a family for hours before it was time to talk strategy.

"So the plan was to have V be Isadora, and me be Alexandra, but then she wouldn't be able to go to the ball. And she got a dress and everything. But we cant think of a logical reason for Isadora to disappear and Vivian magically show up at the dance." They nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, you could sneak some polyjuice potion in the ball, and then when she's ready to go as Vivian, she could just switch back and Ronald can say Isadora got sick or something." But lily was shaking her head.

"No, they think Alexandra will try something, so they're searching every student at the entrance." She groaned and slumped back in her chair. Then suddenly, an idea struck her.

"What if…what if we're not the ones sneaking it in? what if you guys do?"

"But how are we going to sneak it into your drink? And you'd have to all keep timers on you or something ridiculous like that. And if you get roped into a slow dance or something, it will be hard to get away. Plus, it fully wears off after an hour, but you start showing signs of it wearing off anywhere from a few minutes to a few seconds before hand. That will cause a lot of unanswerable questions, especially if Ms. Xander suddenly starts looking like you." Remus reasoned.

"What if Vivian was assigned detention that night?" Sirius asked.

"What how does that help?"

"Hear me out. So there is this huge fight between Lily and Vivian in a public hallway today and Vivian is assigned detention tonight. But when Lily hears from James that Alexandra is at the ball, she decides to let Vivian leave early and go to the ball to see her daughter whom she has not seen in ages. However, Vivian is really going as Isadora."

"But how will we make the trade off? And when?"

"I know!" Isadora exclaimed. "We can take polyjuice potion and then go to the dance. Fifty minutes later, George and Fred can set off stinkbombs. That will cause a diversion. And we can say that the smell made Isadora sick, so she went to the common room. Vivian will show up a bit later, saying that she talked to me…er Isadora not Alexandra, and she was fine sitting out the ball, that the boy she really wanted to go with was going with someone else." Her parents beamed at her. it was the perfect plan.

~! #$%^&*()_+

A little after four found Isadora running through the halls. She was to meet her sisters in the common room at four, and besides running late for that, she also needed to tell her siblings the plan.

"Lunar eclipse." She gasped out when she reached the portrait hole. It swung open to reveal a common room mostly full of boys and younger girls. She took the steps two at a time and entered the fourth year dorms. Fay was sitting on her bed in a bath robe, brushing her long caramel hair. Lavender was painting Parvati's nails on the floor. Hermione, Vivian, and Kaylee were no where to be found. Though Kaylee might be in the sixth year dorm. She opened the bathroom door to find Vivian painting her toe nails black and Kaylee tugging on pantyhose. The shower was running, and Isadora could only assume that Hermione was in it.

"Finally!" Vivian exclaimed. "Any later and we might have assumed the Potters ran away with you." But Kaylee rolled her eyes.

"Please. It's barely quarter past. Do you have a plan for tonight?" she nodded and explained the plan. Vivian got dressed in the dress she bought for herself. It was a strapless pink top and a white skirt with black floral designs. She had a black head band with a black net in front of her face. Open toed white heels revealed black toes and her locket dangled from her neck. By now it was five thirty. Vivian pulled her hair into a simple ponytail and walked into the charms corridor. Right on time. Lily was already there talking to a crowd of upper year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff girls, when Vivian came hurrying down it. She 'accidentally' bumped into Lily. Lily took it much more graciously than Vivian, as per the script.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Lily asked. She extended her hand to help up the fallen girl but it was slapped away.

"Don't touch me Potter." Lily's face took on a sour look but she did not dock points.

"Ok. I won't. I was just trying to be nice."

"Yeah right Potter. You're just as foul as your husband! And your dinky daughter!" everyone witnessing gasped.

"Ten points from Gryffindor!"

"What?! Not fair! You're just in a bad mood because Alexandra didn't spend Christmas with you." She reeled back as if slapped. "That's right. I saw your pathetic note."

"Detention tonight. During the ball. Maybe that will teach you a lesson."

"You can't do that! Tonight's the ball!"

"Well maybe you should have thought of that." Lily crossed her arms and started stalking away before pausing. "Meet me in the Muggle Studies room, six forty five to eleven. If you're lucky, maybe you'll catch the tail end of the ball. If there's still anyone there." She left the hallway and Vivian crossed her arms and started muttering under her breath. Terry Boot, Vivian's date, rushed up to her.

"I'm so sorry Terry! I don't know why I said that, I just…" she trailed off helplessly. The annoyance faded from his face. Her hugged her.

"It's ok. I know your family doesn't like the potters for some reason."

"You should still go though."

"Viv…"

"No I mean it. There is absolutely no reason why you should not go to the ball. This like…once in a life time, you know?" he sent her a look. "Ok, maybe not a lifetime, but still it's a big deal!"

"Fine. But it won't be the same without you."

"I should probably tell Isadora that I won't be at the ball."

"Of course. I know you guys are close." He gave her one last squeeze and walked away. instead of going to the common room however, she went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The ghost wasn't exactly trustworthy, but they could very well go to Gryffindor tower. Kaylee, Isadora, Hermione, Cho, and Katie were all waiting for her. The two Xander twins hadn't been able to see her much this year in all the craziness, but they were still getting ready for the ball together. Isadora transferred into her Alexandra form and Vivian took polyjuice potion. Alexandra pulled her long black hair into a simple braid and slipped on her floor length green gown. It was a mermaid with one strap and diamond flowers. She looked around at her friends and family. Kaylee, never one for dressing up, had on a simple black gown that reached the ground, silver headband, black tennis shoes, with her hair pulled back into an elegant ponytail. Cho's hair was pinned from her face, and she wore a long beige gown with bell sleeves and floral designs. Hermione's hair was down but sleek and she wore a strapless shimmery red gown, red pumps, and a brown hair piece with feathers. Katie was wearing a strapless blue princess gown, her hair done up elaborately. And finally Vivian. She kept her now curly brown hair down with a silver and pink tiara perched on top. Her dress had lacy short sleeves and corset bodice, that gave way to a poofy pink skirt. After transfiguring the lockets into the right accessories, the friends headed out. their dates were waiting for them in the corrider outside. Well, except for Cho's. Cedric didn't know the secret. Alexandra and George linked arms and Viktor and Hermione followed suit. Luca pulled Katie into the Great Hall since they didn't have to do some grand entrance. Kaylee and Fred ran back to the common room, shouting something about a camera over their shoulder. Cho and Vivian walked behind chatting and Ron trailed behind them. When they reached the top of the stairs to the great hall, Cho rushed ahead meet with Cedric. Alexandra, George, Hermione, and Viktor also hurried to their spots. At first, Alexandra felt uncomfortable with all the stairs, but then she realized they weren't directed towards her. turning, she saw Ron standing three stairs from the bottom. Vivian was standing awkwardly at the top; she was a vision of beauty and elegance as she slowly descended the stairs. Alexandra smiled. For as much knowledge Vivian had about hair and clothes, she was a tomboy at heart. It was nice that she was getting her Cinderella moment. Wolfwhistles could be heard and she heard Dean murmur "Cor Ron, how'd you get so lucky?!" both Vivian and Alexandra blushed. After all, the comments were about Isadora's body. Which, now that she thought about it was a bit sexist and revolting. That wasn't even her up there, yet everyone was falling over themselves because she had some makeup on and a tight corset? Vivian seemed to be thinking the same thing as she stomped on Dean's foot and grabbed Ron's hand. They walked into the Great Hall and the crowd dispersed. McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Right then. Champions line up. Boys on the left, girls on the right, gracefully now, there you go. Now when the doors open, you walk in, get to your positions, and wait for the music starts. I trust you all know how to waltz." She turned away with a sweep of her green robes as they waited in silence for their doom. Ok, so it wasn't that bad, but Alexandra was still freaking out a bit. But who could blame her. she had to freaking dance in front of her school! The doors opened and she had no more time to dwell on this. George led her into the dance. She stood on shaky legs, waiting for the music to start. George leaned in close.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Just focus on my eyes. nobody else's." she looked into his clear blue eyes, and the rest was a blur. They must've danced at least ten dances, though they all passed by in an instant. All too soon, it was time to change. George pulled her aside and told her to cover her nose. He threw six stinkbombs and opposite directions before covering his own nose. A brown gas appeared in the room and obscured their visions. Coughing and gagging, the guests fled from the hall and into the courtyard. Soon, only Hermione, Luca, George, Fred, Alexandra, Kaylee, Ron, Viktor, Katie, and Vivian remained. Alexandra heard a gasp and turned to a stunned Hermione. Her jaw dropped when she saw her new attire. Her long shimmery red gown had been replaced with a short one. surveying everyone else, she saw much of the same thing. Vivian and Kaylee's had done the same thing. Katie's princess skirt had fallen away to make the dress a sleek evening gown. The color changed from baby blue to a muted orange. Looking at her own, she saw that the green mermaid gown had turned into a green cocktail dress with sleek sleeves. If she had to bet, she would guess that something had happened to Ginny's dress as well. As the potion wore off, Vivian changed out of the now too big dress and into her own pick; a beautiful gown with a pink bodice, white skirt with black floral designs, high low, and a black headband with a black net that covered her face. She hurried out of the hall while everyone was still outside. Just in time, for people were starting to come back in.

"Where did Isadora go?" Ginny asked in concern. Alexandra didn't catch Ron's response. She walked away with George to go mingle with other guests. Fifteen minutes later, right on schedule, Lily came bursting into the Great Hall, clad in an amazing gold gown and hair piece.

"I heard my daughter is here." Spotting her, Lily ran up and embraced the black haired girl. Alexandra stiffened and looked pained. To everyone else, it appeared that she was pained at being in close proximity to her mother. In truth she hated acting so cold when their relationship was still relatively new. After a couple minutes, Lily pulled away.

"Why didn't you come for Christmas?" she asked in a low voice. Alexandra looked uncomfortable. James stepped forward.

"Lily, maybe this isn't the best-"

"No James, I want to know!"

"I understand Lily but everyone is listening." And it was true. Though they weren't talking that loudly but, after Lily's arrival, the whole hall went silent. Rita Skeeter was looking like someone had just told her the scoop of the year. This concerned Alexandra. All Rita heard was that she didn't spend Christmas with the Potters. So what? Also, wasn't she like, on the 'do not let in under any circumstances' list? It seemed Dumbledore noticed this too.

"Miss. Skeeter, I must ask you to leave before you force my hand." She smirked up at him.

"Of course Albus. Trust me, I have all I need." With a swish of her skirt she left. A sense of foreboding fell upon Alexandra. What did she mean by that? Lily sighed and moved to the staff table with her husband. Alexandra pulled George over to the punch table; she was desperate to get out of the spotlight. Gradually the talking resumed only to be cut off once more by the Great Hall doors opening. This time however, nobody really cared when Vivian entered. After all, Lily had clearly came down here, and it was only logical that she had let the second youngest Xander girl go free for the evening. She drifted over to the snack table in hearing range of many students, staff, and Alexandra. Hermione helped herself to a cupcake and struck up conversation.

"How was detention?"

"Merlin, it was bloody torture!"

"That sucks!"

"I know. Thank all things holy that that hag realized that her snobby daughter was here and let me go early."

"Yeah, I'm glad you didn't miss the whole thing. But you should be careful what you say."

"Why?"

"Because Alexandra Potter saved the whole bloody world. The minister would probably grovel at her feet if he knew who she was. You don't want to piss her off. Plus, she defeated You-Know-Who when she was only a year old. Who knows what kind of powers she has."

"Puh-lease. She got lucky. That snot nosed princess couldn't hurt a fly if she tried." Seemingly fed up, but internally pleased that the lines she had cooked up worked so well, Alexandra flung a glass of punch at Vivian. It completely ruined her makeup but her dress was fine. Gasps could be heard from the surrounding people as Vivian screeched in disgust. She stormed out of the hall with Terry calling out behind her. fuming, Alexandra stormed out as well. Time for the final switch. As Vivian fixed her makeup, Alexandra turned into Isadora. With only an hour left in the dance, she wanted to have some carefree time with her friends. She hadn't told the Potters about this part but it was something she desperately wanted to do. As Alexandra she was constantly being watched. As Isadora she wasn't spared a second glance. She knew the Potters would think someone would notice, or that the Xanders were drawing too much attention to themselves. But honestly, as reckless as it sounded, she didn't care. Like, she didn't want people to know, but it would be found out soon. The first semester was almost over, which meant only six months until her secret was revealed to the whole world. Okay, so that was half a year. But still! These last few months had felt long and drawn out trying to keep her secret, and it had been proclaimed as impossible to be her or Vivian to the whole wizarding world by Rita Skeeter. She was safe.

Alexandra, now Isadora, slipped on her pink dress and had Vivian lace the corset. She really did love this dress. And it had pockets! POCKETS! That was like, every girl's dream dress! Isadora hugged her sister. The duo waited twenty minutes or so before returning to the Great Hall. Nobody paid them much attention besides noting with disappointment that neither girl was the famed Alexandra Potter. Their friends were the only ones who really cared. Susan approached, wearing a dark brown dress.

"Izzy! It's been forever since we last talked! Why'd you leave the dance? Ronald said it was because the stink bombs made you sick. But you're back now." Isadora giggled.

"It's so great to talk with you Zuzu. The smell did make me, as embarrassed as I am to admit it, throw up a bit. But when Vivian came up to the common room crying about that Alexandra bi-brat, I knew I had to come and make sure Viv had a good time. I took a pepper up potion to make me feel better and came down right away." Susan gave her a knowing smile.

"Come now Isadora. We both know that you and Alexandra have much more in common then you'd like the public to think." Her eyes widened.

"What?" but the blonde girl only smiled as a knew song came on. She bounced away as Luca approached.

"I do believe you promised me a dance." She grinned and looped her arms around his neck. They slow danced together to an upbeat song. Isadora giggled at the odd looks the pair was receiving, but didn't particularly care. This was her special night with her brother. To her left and right she saw some of her friends doing the same. Cho pulled a bemused looking Cedric around in what appeared to be a classic waltz. Hermione shrieked as Viktor twirled her. Kaylee and Fred were doing what looked like an odd mixture do se do and something she had never seen before, but they both had huge smiles on their faces while doing it. Vivian and Terry did a fast fox trot of sorts. George and Katie, here Isadora tried hard not to feel jealous, were doing a similar dance to Hermione and Viktor; there's differed however because a laughing Katie was spinning George. Ron still sat on the side lines, but he didn't look very upset about it. Quite the contrary; he looked relieved at not having to dance. As the song ended, Isadora bowed to Luca and went to pull Ron on to the dance floor. The night was full of many jokes and laughter, though ended rather sourly with a fight between Hermione and Ron.

"Well you know what the solution is then!" Hermione shouted.

"No I don't! Why don't you tell me if you're so bloody brilliant!"

"Next time get up the guts and ask me, before someone else does!" Ron's face turned slightly pink before he huffed up the stairs.

"That had nothing to do with anything! Girls! I swear, they're completely mental and overreact to everything!" he had to duck as a Hermione let out a cry and threw a red pump at his head. He hurried up the stairs but could still hear her scream after him.

"I hate you Ronald Weasley! You always ruin everything!" with that she broke into sobs and collapsed on the bottom step. Isadora and Vivian wrapped their arms around the sobbing fourteen year old and helped her back upstairs. They wiped off their makeup and unpinned their hair. After making sure their friend was ok, Vivian snuck down to the kitchens to get some icecream and Isadora pulled out a book of madlibs and a quill. The three friends spent the rest of the night in their pajamas in an empty classroom eating ice cream, doing madlibs, and talking about anything but boys.

~!~ #$$%%^^&*()_++

Isadora woke up the next morning to someone kicking her side.

"Oww! Get off!"

"Isadora I'm not playing around. Get up." Slowly her eyes squinted open and she sat up.

"Lea? What're you doing here." Kaylee was fully dressed with her arms crossed. A newspaper was clutched tightly in her hand and her face was livid. She chucked the paper at her little sisters head. Isadora scanned the title and felt the blood drain from her face. Vivian started to stir beside her.

"Isa? Whas goin' on?" but Isadora couldn't answer. She was too busy staring at the title above a full scale picture of the Xander family.

 _ **POTTERS CONFIRM TRUE IDENTITY OF ALEXANDRA POTTER!**_

 _ **SECRET PLOT COOKED UP TO KEEP SECRET BROUGHT TO LIGHT!**_

 _ **XANDERS ARRESTED FOR KIDNAPPING!**_

 **An: Wow! What will Isadora do? How did the potters get around the oath? Why does it take me so long to update? All questions that I'm sure you guys are wondering. Life has been crazy busy since I started highschool and it's probably only going to get worse. A quick summary of things that have happened since I wrote the AN at the beginning; my grandma was admitted to the hospital, I got sick, my AP Gov teacher went round the bend, a kid at my school attempted suicide by jumping from the third floor of my school during lunch, we got a cat, and I got a hoco date and dress. So some of that is good, some not so good. As for lunch at my school, ¾ of the school is still not eating at tables because there is zilch room. So it's a known fact that our principal, to put it kindly, is a drinker. Parents keep complaining that their kids are literally eating on the hallway floor, and his response is that most of the cafeteria tables are empty and we choose to sit on the floor. Yes, because eating food off the floor 800 kids walk on every day is sooo much fun. Everyone is joking that he's drunk on his lunch break and that's why he thinks all the tables are open lol. Anywho, like I said I'm pretty busy, but am very dedicated to getting this story done. So without further ado, the questions.**

 **HPQ: Who does Neville marry and what is his occupation?**

 **HPA: wait till next time lovelies!**

 **MQ: what is a game that you and your siblings and/or friends made up when you were younger? If you can't think of one, make up a game that Isadora and her siblings played when they were younger.**

 **MA: Me and my siblings would play warden when we were little. Usually, my twin sister would be warden, and one of my brothers and I would be prisoners. We would sit in the bottom bunk, my sis and I had bunk beds, while my sis would yell at us and throw wooden and plastic food at us. yeah, this is when we were like 4-7. Until next time faithful readers I don't deserve! Ta ta!**


	18. Vivian Potter?

POTTERS CONFIRM TRUE IDENTITY OF ALEXANDRA POTTER!

SECRET PLOT COOKED UP TO KEEP SECRET BROUGHT TO LIGHT!

XANDERS ARESSTED FOR KIDNAPPING!

Last night it was revealed to me, Rita Skeeter exclusively, the alternate identity of Alexandra Lily Potter. Now some of you may be thinking, how does she know? Who could have possibly told her? Why, Albus Dumbledore of course. After seeing me to the door, Dumbledore asked me if I had any leads in the Alexandra Potter situation. The conversation goes as follows:

Dumbledore: Miss. Skeeter, I was wondering if you had any leads as to the identity of Ms. Potter?

RS: Wouldn't you like to know. In fact, I do have some idea. I've rules out both of the Xander children, Parvati Patil, and Hermione Granger. Fay Dunbar and Lavender Brown are my biggest probability right now.

Dumbledore: what if I told you that I knew the identity of Ms. Potter. I've been sworn to secrecy, but I may be able to give you a push in the right direction.

RS: ooh! Do tell!

Dumbledore: I can't give any hints that lead directly to her, only ones that may lead to more than one person. If you're smart you'll be able to narrow it down. Miss. Potter's other identity has at least one sibling in Ravenclaw.

RS: *gasp* so that means it is either Parvati, Vivian, or Isadora!

Dumbledore: I can't confirm or deny that. I can however tell you this person has brown hair not black.

RS: one of the Xander girls!

Dumbledore: that's all I can tell you. Now you really must leave.

At this point, I did leave, and I had much thinking to do. Which Xander girl was it? I thought back to their years at Hogwarts. Lets focus on Isadora first. In her first year, she and Ronald Weasley saved Hermione Granger and Vivian Xander from a troll. Later in the year, she stopped her lunatic professor from stealing the philosopher's stone. Ms. Granger, Ms. Xander, and Mr. Weasley were reportedly involved in some way. In Isadora's second year, it was revealed that she was a parselmouth. Miss. Granger was petrified and Miss. Weasley was taken by the monster in the chamber. According to Mr. Weasley, Lockhart tried to obliviate them. Isadora tackled him right as he was about to perform the spell, with a faulty wand, and there was a huge explosion. The chamber of secrets collapsed around them a bit and the three friends were separated. Ronald was stuck with Lockhart, Isadora was stuck in a separate area of rock, and Vivian was free. Both Xander girls declined to comment at the time of the event about what happened afterward, and Ronald was unsure if Isadora was able to get out of the rock and help Vivian or if Vivian went off alone. It was revealed later by Carson Xander that Vivian found it an altogether traumatizing experience and Isadora suffered some mild memory issues because of tackling Lockhart. In the girls' third year, Isadora had an uneventful year. Now that everyone is caught up, lets switch over to Vivian. There was some incident in which Hermione Granger ended up in a bathroom with a Troll. The school declined comment, however much has been pieced together since then. Vivian reportedly went looking for Hermione after hearing of the troll. Isadora and Ronald realized later that she was gone and raced to help. Now with the Philosophers Stone, it was publicly released by the school (and confirmed by the Xander parents) that Isadora Xander was greatly involved in it. It was confirmed by the school that Vivian Xander was also greatly involved and confirmed by Isadora Xander. The Xander parents however were very hesitant to put young Vivian in the spotlight. In Vivian's second year, the chamber of secrets opened. The three friends found the opening of the chamber and went down with Lockhart. After the three were separated, it is likely that Vivian went off by herself and defeated the monster. She was the only one of the three that got therapy after the event. The next year both Xander girls were reportedly distraught at having Lupin as a professor. It was Vivian however that took the steps to reveal that the man was a werewolf and got him fired. (Lupin continued to live at Hogwarts.) Now I had much considering to do. I know that both girls have a dislike of the Potters, but both Vivian and Alexandra have very vocal about their dislike. Also, it was Vivian who had enough hate to get Lupin fired and Vivian who was hidden from the spotlight. At this point I decided to confront the Potters. After talking with me, they told me that Vivian had told them her true identity with proof, and had simply asked them not to tell. Fearing that their new relationship would be in jeopardy should they tell, they kept quiet. They also revealed that throughout the year several plots have been executed to keep her identity a secret. The other Xander kids didn't find out until perhaps up to months after her name was pulled from the goblet of fire. They decided after being confronted, that they wanted the Xander parents prosecuted as quickly as possible. The Potters recognize that this will put a strain on their relationship with their daughter but hope that, in time, she will understand that it was for their own good.

"Isadora? Is, you're starting to really scare me." Vivian said. Isadora felt the dread turn into boiling anger. She shoved the paper into her twin's hand and brushed past Kaylee. As soon as she left the classroom she was bombarded by whispers and stares, points and gaping mouths. Clearly those who didn't read the paper had been told by friends. She did her best to ignore them as she marched with purpose to her parents' quarters. There was no password, for only a given few knew where to find it, so she stalked right in. Remus was the only one there as far as she could see so she went over to him.

"How could you?!" she yelled. He sighed and sat down his coffee cup.

"Look Sandra…"

"Don't call me that! Call me by my real name: Isadora. Or better yet, Vivian! That's what the whole flipping world thinks my name is now!"

"Look honey, your parents didn't plan this. But when Rita came forward and was talking about making the Xander's pay…"

"Don't. Don't make excuses." Isadora started to storm away but Remus grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"Look Al-Isadora, just wait for your parents to be done. I'll firecall them both after first period and I'm sure they will come down and talk this out. It won't be much of a surprise that they aren't in class. It won't be a surprise if none of your siblings go to class. Just please…wait." Isadora sighed and sat down.

"Where's Sirius? He doesn't exactly have a job." Remus laughed a little though it was strained.

"He's talking with Dumbledore." She scowled when she heard the name. Dumbledore. This was all his fault. He had betrayed her in the first place. The duo sat in awkward silence for the remainder of the forty five minute class. Finally Lily and James arrived.

"Look sweetie, we're really sorry-" started James but Lily cut him off.

"No, we're not. You forced our hand. Quite literally. Rita knew it was one of you too, because of Albus' shenanigans, and the vow said that we couldn't say anything that would lead directly to you. We literally could not say anything besides Vivian." Isadora crossed her arms.

"Yes," she huffed, "but you didn't have to add in the plots. And you certainly didn't have to lie about us not knowing." Here they did look slightly ashamed. She sighed.

"What do you want us to do?" James asked. She thought about it.

"I want to release you from your vows." They laughed.

"It doesn't work like that. That's what makes the vow unbreakable." Remus explained. Isadora collapsed on the couch.

"Ugh!"

"You know, if you tell the world first, we could talk then." Lily suggested.

"Lily!" James hissed. Isadora sighed. What was she going to do?

Hey guys! Long time no see! Lol ninth grade has been killer! So painful! No clue why I'm doing exclamation marks! Anywhosies, so sorry I couldn't update sooner, and I really don't have an excuse because last week I got a five day weekend due to snow and this week I have another five day weekend due to thanksgiving. So yeah. Usually I'd do review responses but as I'm typing this I'm getting really stressful messages that I have to deal with so I'll be sure to answer reviews next time! I'm not ignoring you guys and I love hearing from you but I'm literally about to start crying so ttyl.


	19. Horror House

**Hey guys! I'm back! Feliz Navidad! Probably wont be by the time that I post this, but oh well. Also, just thought I'd share something my aunt said on Christmas eve that kinda shook me. So I'm a fourteen year old girl. I was holding my couple month old cousin. He had been fussing but I got him to sleep. My grandmother look at me and said "You're going to make a great mother one day." And I was like 'cool, that's a nice compliment. I hope I am a good mom.' But my aunt was like "she's way too young to be told that she'll make a great mother one day. She's way to young to even be thinking about how she'll be a great mother one day. She doesn't know that she'll ever want to be a mother. Right now, she'll make a great babysitter. We'll see if she wants to move from that." And I was really shocked.. Anyway, how was your guys' Christmas? Mine was fun, mostly the same as usual. Today is Christmas as I type this and I'm running on six hours of sleep. I went to bed last night at midnight and forgot to turn off my school alarms, so there goes another hour of sleep, and right at seven my nineteen (read three) y/o brother woke me up by yelling at me and flashing my lights on and off. So yeah. Anyway, that'll explain the gazillions of mistakes bound to be in here. Enjoy lol!**

Isadora didn't know what to do, but she knew that if she didn't get out of their she was going to lose it. She brushed past her parents and ran all the way to the dorms. It was a school day, and Flitwick tried halfheartedly to catch her but she ran past him. So what if she was skipping charms? No one could blame her. she was having a mid life crisis at fourteen! Unsurprisingly there were few people in the common room, all second years, and no one in the dorm. It must be the Gryffindor second years' free period. She collapsed on her bed. Isadora looked down and growled in frustration when she saw that she was still in her pajamas. She had just made her way through the entire school, twice, in only her pajamas. Great.

It wasn't until sixth period, right after lunch, that anyone found her. that was free period for Gryffindor fourth and first years, Hufflepuff sixth years, and Slytherin second years. Most people with sixth period free spent time leisurely eating and talking in the great hall, or if it was nice out, take their lunches out there. Isadora knew that many times earlier this year she, Ron, and Hermione would sneak over to Hagrid's when he wasn't teaching (Vivian always thought he was too rough and too much of a blabber mouth and often didn't hang around him.) Now however, being the day after Christmas, it was much too cold to be outside. It was Parvati and Lavender who found Isadora first.

"Oh! Isadora! I didn't see you there! Everyone has been wondering where you've been. People have been saying…well people have been saying the obvious about you and Alexan-Vivian, but officially the word is that you're sick. Of course Madam Pomfrey keeps saying that you were in a private room, but of course nobody believed her. anyway…I'll just grab my snow clothes and be on my way…right Lav?" Lavender however was staring at Isadora as if she was an alien.

"What was it like living in the Horror House? Did they abuse you horribly? Did they even tell you that you were a witch? Did they lock Vivian in the basement? Did they beat you guys? Did they starve you? How did they keep you quiet? Did they force you into an unbreakable vow? Did you really not know that Vivian is Alexandra? Or were you just forced to keep quiet? How-"

"Alright Lavender, let's leave Isadora alone. C'mon, while there's still not a ton of people ice skating on the lake!" Parvati mercifully pulled Lavender out of the room leaving Isadora to her solemnity. Not ten minutes later Vivian and Hermione entered. Vivian's eyes were red rimmed from crying. Immediately Isadora felt horrible. As bad as this is, it must be ten times worse for Vivian. Isadora had known since the beginning of the year that she would have to deal with this eventually, but it had probably never crossed Vivian's mind that she would have to deal with it beyond being the famous Alexandra Potter's adopted sister. Instead she had to deal with people thinking that she was Alexandra Potter the poor, abused, hero from the Horror House. This irked Isadora. The plan was always to tell people only when it was revealed after the third task. She had even talked it over with her siblings and had planned to write a tell all to give to the papers right before the third task, so that this very thing wouldn't happen.

"Is, step away from the light." Vivian said. Her cheerful and joking attitude were undermined by the unshed tears glistening in her eyes and the worried tone in her voice. Isadora glanced out the dorm window at the freshly laid snow.

"The light! Like snow. The finest, freshest, powder on a winter's day. One minute it's there, and the next," here her voice cracked, "my whole life is just…gone."

"C'mon Izzy it's not…" Hermione trailed off at the glare that Vivian was sending her. Isadora sat up quickly.

"It's not a big deal? Not a big deal?" she asked. Vivian groaned.

"Now you've done it."

"I was going to say it's not that b-umph!" she was abruptly cut off my Vivian slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Look Isadora, we knew we would have to deal with this eventually." Her sister reasoned. "There's just been a slight hitch."

"So what's the plan? Tell everyone that I'm really Alexandra?" Isadora asked. Vivian shrugged.

"That wouldn't really help anything now would it?" Hermione said crossing her arms. "The only difference would be that Isadora was now the poor abused hero from the Horror House. Either way it's still bad for you family. In fact, having Isadora be Alexandra might be worse."

"How so?" Isadora asked confused. "I am Alexandra."

"Yes, but you're much more quiet, and submissive, and conservative that Vivian. At least to the outside eye." Hermione added hastily.

"And you think people will take that as a sign that our parents…you know." Finished Vivian. Hermione nodded.

"And anything we try to tell the papers about our home life will seem like a desperate plea." Isadora sighed and flopped back on her bed.

"What if I keep being Alexandra? I mean…and I'm not trying to be self absorbed when I say this…but at this point Alexandra is nothing but a figure head hero. And the world needs that symbol."

"Ok…what does that have to do with you?" asked Hermione. "Why not Isadora? You know, besides the whole 'abused quiet girl' thing." But Isadora understood.

"You have the right everything. You're bold, sharp, pretty, smart. I might be the actual 'savior' or whatever, but you have the right image." Vivian nodded.

"Exactly. Plus, won't the Potters, Dumbledore, and Skeeter look stupid when it's revealed that they got the wrong twin." Isadora blinked.

"I just realized something."

"What?"

"I'm not actually fifteen." Now it was Hermione and Vivian's turn to blink.

"What?"

"We celebrate my birthday the same day as yours; December 4th. But I was actually born on July 31st, 1980. Not December 4th, 1979.

"So?" asked Hermione. But Vivian caught on.

"This is rich! I never thought about that. You're way younger than us!" Isadora crossed her arms.

"You're younger than Hermione too!"

"By two months!"

"Yeah but-"

"Guys! Shut up! We have more important things to talk about. Like the fact that neither of you can tell, at least not extremely openly, that Vivian is Alexandra. Or else people will think that your parents wanted Vivian to be special or something and told her that she was Alexandra. It would probably help to get out there that Isadora is really Alexandra, just so we have something to go back to and prove that Isadora knew that she was Alexandra. I'm just not sure where…"

"The Quibla…Quibly…Quibbler…Quibbler! We can publish an article there! Some people read it, but most people think it's rubbish. Its perfect!"

"What's the Quibbler?" asked Vivian.

"The newspaper Luna's dad writes. Duh."

"Who's Luna?" she scowled.

"Nevermind. I'm hungry. Let's go get lunch." Vivian and Hermione exchanged looks.

"It's like a circus in the Great Hall. I don't think you really want to go down there." Vivian said. "I know I never want to go near another person again." Isadora immediately felt bad.

"You don't have to do this Viv. We can tell the world the truth." She squared her shoulders.

"No. This is a good plan. Anyway, you were saying about lunch?"

"Yes. Who said anything about the Great Hall? I heard house elves are very accommodating." Hermione giggled.

"Especially Dobby. 'Oh yes Miss. Xander!' 'Anything for the great Isadora Xander' 'She gives me greatest gifts of socks'" she flung her pillow at the laughing brunettes head. Then she stood up and sighed.

"Let me change and we'll be good to go."

 **Did you guys think that was short and devoid of plot? Yeah me too. But the next chapter, spoiler alert, is going to be about the days leading up to the second task, the second task, and maybe the aftermath. (Though the aftermath isn't that important so it might not make it into the next chapter) But anyway I thought that that should get its own chapter. So I thought I should let you guys know my order for working on/finishing things.**

 **1\. Apix**

 **2\. Redo Beware of the Draven**

 **a. Finish kidnapped at the same time**

 **3\. Likely discontinue Leona Stone**

 **a. Finish Lotus Hotel**

 **b. Finish Twenty years**

 **4\. Finish Flipped**

 **5\. Finish APIX sequel**

 **And from there, who knows. Now don't get too excited guys. As you can probably tell from how often I update, finishing this list will take me a looooooong time. Now on to the review responses.**

 **Reviews from yule part three:**

 **Blackwhitewolfgirl17: sorry for stealing your patients lol. I hope this chapter is great and you love it! Happy Holidays!**

 **Kyunin9: I'm glad there were no typos! While becoming a logic machine would be totally awesome, she is still a fourteen year old girl, so that probably won't happen lol. Yeah in stress I become a total wreck lol. I wish I could handle it like you. Yeah classes and club stress I probably shouldn't get into or else this will be a whole fifty some pages longer. As for the cafeteria, we're not technically all in there, most of the kids are in the library or hallways. I really hope you have an amazing holiday and love the chapters.**

 **Vivian potter? Reviews**

 **Kyunin9: yeah sorry the chapter was so short. As for the long article, I type this on my laptop, so it looks fine for me, but yeah I can see how it can be confusing on a phone. Basically, the gist of the article is saying that Vivian and Isadora have both gone on adventures, but Vivian seems more shielded in her mind from the press. She speculates that this is because Vivian is really Alexandra, though in reality it is because she was less involved, so the Xander parents were able to keep her out of the press more than they could with Isadora. With the Potters, they told Skeeter that Vivian was Alexandra because the vow kept them from saying Isadora. They technically could have refused to say anything, but they wanted the Xander parents punished. but I good point to ponder is that technically they can't keep the Xanders locked up forever bc there is no proof that she was kidnapped by them, instead by someone else and only adopted by the xanders. Glad it was decent and I hope your day is amazing.**


	20. Filler

The days leading up to the second task were some of the weirdest in Isadora's life. Everywhere she went people were shooting her looks. Sympathetic looks. Curious looks. Jealous looks. She didn't know which was the worst. Of course, as bad as things were for her, they must be ten times worse for Vivian. Vivian, or Alexandra as most had taken to calling her, was never alone. People were always bombarding her with questions. Poor Vivian had no clue what to say or do. Isadora giggled slightly. Poor Vivian. Now that was something she never thought she'd say. Or think, rather. Of course, she still had no clue what to do with her shrieking egg.

"Maybe you ought to fight a banshee?" Ron suggested one day. They were laying about on the huge rug in front of the fireplace in the common room. It was three days before the second task and Herbology classes had been cancelled due to the weather. The trio was taking advantage of this by attempting to brainstorm ideas. Hermione propped herself up on her elbows.

"I doubt they'd put you up against something dangerous like that without even giving you a motive." Ron frowned.

"Dangerous like that? A dragon wasn't bloody dangerous enough for you?"

"I understand that a dragon was dangerous, but this would be different."

"How-"

"I'll tell you how Ronald if you'd let me finish. With the dragon they were given a task with this…"

"Bloody 'ell, the task is obvious. Defeat the banshee."

"Ron…" Isadora had had enough.

"Shut it! Both of you! You're acting like children! Ron, I don't think it's a banshee. Hermione, Ron has somewhat of a point. We weren't even supposed to know what we were up against last task, let alone what we were supposed to do. Now, have either of you seen Viv?" they both shook their heads. Isadora groaned and flopped back on the rug. Now what? suddenly the portrait hole opened and Vivian rushed through.

"V thank goodness you're-what on Earth are you wearing?" Vivian was wearing dark red pumps with thick black tights underneath denim shorts, and a sleeveless black button up and a white sweater. She blushed slightly.

"I've…the pro…Dumbledore…I was excused from classes to prepare." Isadora rolled her eyes.

"Great. You're skipping Charms and I'm risking my life for sport. Good to know." Vivian crossed her arms.

"I don't know why you're acting so nettled. Like you said, it's all sport." Isadora gaped at her sister. Did she seriously not get how dangerous this was?

"Well then maybe you should…"

"I couldn't possibly! I'll chip my manicure!" Isadora raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you get a manicure?"

"You'd be surprised at what people would do for the me. After all, I saved you all when I was just an infant." Isadora couldn't believe what she was hearing. Had her sister gone completely bonkers?

"First of all, I saved the world. Not you. The most impressive thing you did at a year old was say your first word. Of course, I said mine at ten months. Then again, you always were a late bloomer. It took you a year and a half to take your first steps. I took mine at thirteen months. And as for your chest well…not much development there." Vivian scoffed.

"I hardly see what that has to do with anything. Besides, everybody knows I'm the better witch."

"The only thing everybody will know is that you're jealous and delusional. At best." Vivian let out a frustrated scream and stomped upstairs. Ron let out a low whistle.

"Wow. Even I know that was bad. Maybe it's her time of…"

"I swear Ronald Weasley if you finish that sentence, you will find yourself unable to reproduce." He threw his arms up in the air.

"Women! I swear any time you tick one off they threaten your manhood!" the two glared at each other while Hermione giggled.

"Izzy, honey, maybe you should go somewhere to cool off a bit. Vivian will get over her jealousy fit and you two'll be thicker than thieves again in no time." Isadora growled.

"No. Hermione, don't be nice. Ron…don't be whatever it is you are! I'm going to go cool off but not because you told me to!" she stomped out of the common room; she took no notice to Hermione rolling her eyes, Ron getting up to take a nap, or the beetle perched outside the window.

sothisismysecondsnowdayinarowIthinkI'vehadsixnowandmondaywasathreehourdelaytodaywassupposedtobeathreehourdelaybutitwasn'tsoI'msuperexcitedandresignedtothefactthatIhavenosummerbeyondsummergym7

Isadora didn't pay attention to where she was going. She could be walking to Snape's dungeon for all she knew or cared. She just needed to walk and think. She hated fighting with Vivian, which was unfortunate, because as sisters so close in age they fought often. But never like this. Well…there was that one time when they got so angry at each other they resorted to pummeling each other. Isadora laughed bitterly. She lost that fight. She lost all of her fights against Vivian. And Luca. And Kaylee. Penny was younger than Isadora, true. But there was such a big age gap. She was the baby, and most of them never dared mess with her. Isadora sighed. Sometimes she just felt like her siblings were ganging up on her.

Isadora didn't know how long she walked before she ended up at the owlry. Yes. The people she wanted to talk to the most were her parents. Perhaps, writing a letter to them would help. She cursed herself silently when she realized she didn't have any paper. Or a quill for that matter. She held her arms tight against her face and let out a scream.

"Woah! Did I come at a bad time?" her face turned redder than the Hogwarts Express. Of course. Perfect boy Cedric Diggory found her. Spun around.

"Nope!" she winced when her voice came out an octave higher than she intended.

"Uh huh. That's believable." She sighed.

"I'm just nervous about the second task. And Vivian." Surprisingly, he looked nervous too.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm nervous too, though I can't imagine what it must feel like for you to have a sibling in danger." He bit his lip. Isadora tilted her head.

"I can tell you have something on your mind. You can tell me." He rubbed his hands on his jeans and looked around.

"Look, I…just…just tell Vivian-Alexandra-whatever she's called to take the egg and mull it over in the bath."

"The bath? There are no baths in the dorms…"

"Use the prefects bathroom then. Fifth floor. Password's 'phoenix.'"

"Umm…I'm sure she'd appreciate the offer but the last thing is more people doing things for her. She'll be fine with just a shower. In fact, a cold shower would do her some good." Cedric frowned.

"What do you mean? I thought she knew that she was Alexandra Potter." Isadora ran a hand through her hair with a frustrated sigh.

"She did, we always knew, our parents never hid it. But we had a normal upbringing. She was never treated any different than any of the rest of us. But now…the entire school, no, the entire bloody world is treating her different. She's always had a bit of a big ego, without constantly being surrounded by people who think she's all that." Cedric nodded. He sat on the floor and gestured for to join him.

"I know I can never really understand; I'm and only sibling with nothing to compare me to Alexandra Potter. But I can listen if you want." He shot her a winning smile. This must be how he won all the girls.

"My entire life I feel like I'm being compared to Alexandra Potter. Of course no one ever says it, but I feel like everyone in my family is always expecting more from me because of what she did as a baby." And it was true. She had never really felt like Alexandra Potter. That always, and still did, feel like someone else. Every time she fell off her bike or failed a test, she felt like Luca particularly was judging her. Like 'I've been growing up hear stories of a girl who killed Voldemort, and this is who she grew up to be?'

 **This is so filler it's painful. Words cannot express how bad I feel about not updating, so I'm post this horrible filler chapter. Sorry it's so bad I suck at writing and life in general, but for some reason a few people like this so here's a short little thousand word thing that is literally mid scene. I've just been having a bit of a rough time of it lately, not that anyone on here really wants to know. I'm only in high school as some of you know if you've been paying attention to author notes, so I hope you understand the gravity of my next statement. I know someone who is my age who died abruptly and cruelly recently. We weren't close, but I knew her and there is still validated grief in that. I also started self harming again recently. None of these things are excuses for not updating and my horrible writing. Some of you may know that I posted a knew story; it is a bit darker than this and has become my outlet. It will include self harm, and I can write about my own experiences in that story. It is an outlet for me in a way that this story cannot be right now. So understand, please, when I say that I will not be able to update this for a while. I'm sorry.**


End file.
